Kamen Rider Arcade
by Aaron 'CyberV' Thall
Summary: When high-schooler and show-biz brat Julie Mori accidentally activates the Lumine Driver, her world is turned upside down! Pursued by the evil entities known as Viron and forced into a battle she can't escape, her only hope of reclaiming her old life, and discovering the hero inside her, lies with the mysterious champion known as Kamen Rider Arcade! GAME START!
1. GAME START!

Disclaimer: We do not own the concept for Kamen Rider. Any similarities between real life video games and what are depicted here are entirely intentional (it's called PARODY, PEOPLE). Views of characters may not necessarily be our own.

Author's Note: All dialogue is translated from Japanese. Honorifics are excluded for the sake of brevity and general laziness (DEAL WITH IT).

This story is dedicated to the memory of Nancy Marr, taken far, far too soon.

Tokyo, Akihabara district 12:16am

Three teens are leaving Pop Shots Entertainment game center. One a male is in a tradition Japanese school uniform, the other is a male in a dishevelled version of the uniform, and the third is a girl in trendy fashion like she just stepped off the cover of a magazine

The neat and polished student, JI, is propping up his less polished mirror LIN, who is nursing a black eye.

JI: And you were hoping to accomplish...?

LIN: I don't care, he's cheater and I have the moral high ground.

JI: And a few lumps to get you up there.

The girl, MAKO, comes to support LIN's other side.

MAKO: Doesn't matter, we're still ahead and if this doesn't get him kicked out of the tournament, I don't know what will.

The three continue on, nursing LIN's wounds, when from the shadows of a nearby alley a set of segmented eyes snap open and follows their movements.

JI stops and looks over his shoulder, feeling as if every hair on the back of his body standing to end.

MAKO: What's wrong?

JI: Did you gu-?

Before he can finish, an inhuman screech cuts him short and leaping from the alley to a nearby lamp-post stands a strange humanoid spider-bat hybrid. The three beyond their shock slightly recognize the creature as it pounces down, smacking JI and MAKO away and grabbing LIN by the neck.

The creature hisses studying the pain in LIN's face as it slowly crushes his windpipe

LIN: *ger*N-No, puh-please...

The spider-bat's back erupts in a volley of small explosions causing it to drop LIN.

The hybrid hisses and growls turning to see what dare interrupts its meal when it sees an armored figure standing in the shadows glaring back at it with glowing green eyes.

The figure flips what looks like a coin into the air and catches it.

Arcade: Sorry, no snacks after midnight.

Spider-Bat: Aurh-caide…

Arcade: Finally learned my name, Viron? I'm flattered.

Spider-Bat leaps into the air spraying webs from its mandibles. The figure immediately takes a trained defensive stance.

Arcade: Let's aim for the high score.

Kamen Rider Arcade

Created by: Jamion McNeil and Aaron Thall

Level 1: GAME START!

Written by: Jamion McNeil and Aaron Thall

Mori home, Tobesei, Japan.

We follow a delivery man carrying several packages to the front door. He rings the doorbell.

Julie: Hang on! I'm coming! I'm coming!

After a second, the door opens and we get our first look at Julie, who's surprisingly NOT Japanese, but Caucasian, the slight accent to her voice identifying her as American. With medium-length light red hair and dazzling green eyes, she'd never blend into a crowd in Japan. She's clearly in a rush getting ready for school, her uniform basically on except for her jacket.

Seeing what it is, she just shakes her head.

Julie: Here.

She helps the man set the packages down, and signs the offered document to accept delivery. As he walks away, she sighs and picks up the packages, lugging them inside. We can see they're ALL related to video games, including a tantalizing package from ComCon Technologies.

Julie: Yamiya! You've got more packages! (pause) Yamiya?

He doesn't answer. Sighing, annoyed, she goes down the hall and knocks on his door.

Julie: YAMIYA!

No answer. She hears the sounds of video games and mutters under her breath as she opens the door. Inside is her older foster brother Yamiya, wearing a headset (so he can communicate with his fellow players). His room is wall to wall video games. He's even typing notes and thoughts down on a laptop as he plays. We can see several articles on games framed on the wall, all bearing his name under the written by credit.

He still hasn't noticed her, so she walks up behind him and, taking a moment to enjoy this, she suddenly grabs one end of the headset and shouts.

Julie: YAMIYA!

Yamiya jumps, startled, and practically falls out of his chair.

Yamiya: Damnit Julie! I'm in the middle of this! I've gotta review this game before the end of the day!

Julie: How you get paid to sit around and play games all day is beyond me.

She pauses and sniffs the air.

Julie: Oh god, it smells like something DIED in here!

She gags, and a bit chagrined, he opens a window to air the place out.

Yamiya: Okay, so I'm a little gamey...

Julie: Good lord, even your HYGINE is obsessed with this stuff! Would you please take care of those packages by the door? I'll be late for school if I don't get out of here.

Yamiya: They're here?! ALL RIGHT!

He runs past her (spreading the smell, which makes her gag again) and to the door, grabbing two of the smaller packages.

Yamiya: This is great! All the big names in the gaming industry are sending me this stuff for free! And all I have to do is test them out! I've hit the big time!

Julie: Try hitting a shower first?

She grabs her jacket.

Julie: Dad? I'm headed out!

Their father steps out of the kitchen, holding a small bento box. He looks ludicrous in an apron, especially a girly one, but it belonged to his wife and he can't bring himself to part with it.

Dad: Don't forget this!

He sniffs the air.

Dad: Did someone step on the fertilizer again?

Yamiya: OKAY, OKAY! I'LL GO CLEAN UP! GOD!

Julie shakes her head and hugs her dad. Taking the box and her backpack, she rushes out the door, going past the ComCon box once again.

She rushes away from her home, not noticing someone watching from a distance. The mysterious individual talks into an earpiece.

Gunpei: The package has been delivered. I'll keep you informed.

ComCon Technologies Main Headquarters, 8:26am

A small Japanese woman wearing glasses and lab coat one size too big for her stumbles out of a bustling lobby into an elaborate recreation room. Ami hated the fact the building had to change layout every three years and always gets lost for the first two years after the change. How is she supposed to babysit "company assets" if they keep moving their nest?

The room looked like it belonged to an extremely successful IT company. Flat screen televisions adorn the light orange walls and the room is filled with big fluffy ottomans and foot rests. At the center of the room a muscular man in a black tank top sits with his back to the door staring at a morning news show. Ami stares hesitantly at the man with slight longing before snapping,

Ami: And WHERE have you been, Ken?

Ken: Here, mostly.

Ami: You were supposed to report to me as soon as you came in from the field.

Ken: I didn't feel like it.

Ami stomps over and slaps him on the arm.

Ami: You know Director Bushnell doesn't like incomplete morning reports and I still have to compile data on your loss last night.

Ken: It wasn't a loss. It was a "Game Saved. "

Ami: (Her mood changes into concern) Are you okay? How strong was it this time?

Ken: I don't want to talk about it; I didn't lose a life, so it's fine. I'll get it next time it pops up.

Ami begins to say something but Ken holds his hand up and turns the volume on the television up.

Reporter: -ast night that witnesses claim a group of students was attacked by what is being described as a CapuCreep, from the popular video game series of the same name.

The screen flickers into scenes from the anime adaptation of the game with the wide-eyed protagonist joined by his faithful tiny liger cub then followed by grainy cell phone photos of the spider-bat.

Reporter: Last night's attack matches several incidents that were reported earlier this month that police initially dismissed as a viral marketing campaign for the annual CapuCreep World Tournament being held in Tobesei this year. There have been confirmed ten attacks and three fatalities linked to the creature.

Ken stares at the screen in grim determination.

Ken: The Viron taking the form of a CapuCreep before the world tournament can't be a coincidence. My gut tells me the victims aren't all that random either. Most have been known arcade regulars…

Ken takes the remote and taps it lightly against this lip as he goes into thought.

Ken: Ami, I'm going to need the logs we collected on the victims, and I need to find those kids from last night…That thing won't get away from me again.

Ami: And you won't get away from me.

Ami takes Ken by his right ear lobe.

Ami: Come on, physical checks and conditioning. Gotta make sure everything is in top shape.

Ken: Hey, wha-OW.

Miyamoto High School, Fifth Period, Study Hall

As soon as school started, the principal held a mandatory assembly in the auditorium to assure everyone that the students injured in an attack last night were fine, local police officers was present to urge everyone, faculty included, to stay off the streets at night, and therapists were in the library for counseling. Most of the students had to be excused early so most of the teachers used today for a free period or for review.

Julie: Eeh, he should've just used a paint brush… (She's turning a study guide covered in red front to back)

Although Room 151 was crowded, Julie mostly sat by herself. She took study period to go lick her wounds and practice her language skills without feeling embarrassed.

She was just about to start a fresh worksheet when she notices a group of kids hovering around one desk. Curiosity being used to justify her procrastination she gets up and slips into the front to see what was going on. At the center of the gaggle of teenagers sits MAKO, although still fashionable she's dressed down a tad for school and to nurse the sling on her arm.

Student 1: And then what happened?

Mako: After we got kicked out of Pop Shots for the fight we started home and that's when the thing attacked us…

Julie: (instinctively) What thing?

All eyes turn to her. Julie mouths an eep and takes a few steps back.

Student 2: Where have you been? The monster!

Julie: Beg pardon.

Student 2: Monsters. Mako, Ji, and Lin were attacked by monsters last night!

Julie: Monsters? In Japan? Are you hearing yourself? Were they 50 stories tall? Did you see the Power Ran... Sorry, a Super Sentai?

They give her "the look".

Mako: You weren't there. You didn't see its eyes. It barely touched me and nearly broke my arm off. I-it almost killed Lin!

Student 3: And that's not the freakiest thing about it, it looked like a mutated CapuCreep.

Julie: You mean those annoyingly cute things from that video game? No way, probably just some guy in a bad costume.

Mako: But there was another one… (quick flashes of the armored figure and the spider-bat exchanging punches and grapples) i-It foug…(she takes a deep breath). I…

Julie: TWO monsters FIGHTING in Japan? Now you're just pushing it.

Student 2: It's okay, Mako, it's okay. How are Lin and Ji?

Mako: Ji is staying with Lin in the hospital…

Student 4: This sucks! You guys were gonna totally stick it to Kenzaki in the championship this year.

Kenzaki: Like hell.

From the side of the room in a desk facing a window, a tall teen leans back in his seat and manages a jeering look in MAKO's direction.

Kenzaki: There was no way you were beating me this year, especially not after that bogus claim you tried to drop on me last night. Now you're making up monster attacks? This is sad, really.

Mako glares in the teen's direction.

Mako: Shut up, Kenzaki. You know you're a cheater and what you did you Lin was uncalled for. You scared? That Championship title was as good as ours.

Kenzaki: Dream on, little girl. Might wanna stick to your fashion magazines and leave the big leagues to the big dogs.

Mako: No, you're just lucky my teammates got knocked out. We had you this year, there's no way your team could take ours, cheater.

Kenzaki: HA! My tournament, my title. That prize is as good as in my pocket. And you watch that cheater crap or you'll wish it was a monster that got a hold of you.

Julie: Championship? Tournament?

Student 1: Geez girl, you are out of all the loops. They're talking about the CapuCreep World Tournament...

And as the conversation switches from the serious to a video game, Julie rolled her eyes and goes back to her table to try and salvage a grade…

Shiraishi Hospital, 3:31pm

Inside in a cold and sterile room, JI exhales and rubs his heads through his hair as he tries to stay awake. He had to lie and say he was his brother so they wouldn't kick him out. With LIN's parents out of town he knew he had to stay at his pal's side. He'd been up and at LIN's bedside since they arrived and it helps that whenever he closes his eyes he sees… those things. JI straightens up in his chair and glances over at LIN his legs in traction and his neck and back supported by casts and braces. The doctor's say he'll be lucky to walk or speak normally for the rest of his life…

JI reaches into his pocket feeling for his handheld CapuCreep game, but decides against pulling it out.

A knock startles JI out of his daze. It couldn't be hospital staff; usually they just barge in.

Ji: C-come in?

Ken enters wearing a doctor's lab coat and a stethoscope dangling from his neck.

Ken: Good morning. And how's our patient and guest?

He takes the clipboard at the end of the bed and pretends to understand it.

Ji: Um w-who are you? Where's Dr. T-

Ken: Dr. Tomino asked me to check in while he's with other patients. You're in good hands.

Ji: Oh.

Ken: How are you, son? You look like you haven't slept in…hours?

Ji: C-c-can't sleep…

Ken: Understandable. (He sets the clipboard down and turns to face Ji) You want to talk about it?

Ji: Already talked to the police about it…

He shudders, remembering the touch of the spider-bat easily knocking him away.

Ken: Maybe talking to someone who isn't recording and speculating over every word might help you sleep.

Ji takes a deep breath and leans back in his seat.

Ji: We were walking home from the game room after getting into a fight…

Ken: A fight?

Ji: Loudmouth named Kenzaki wanted to take us on in a practice match of CapuCreep. Prove he's got this year's tournament in the bag... Lin saw him using a computer to creepsav a team.

Ken: Sav?

Ji: Instead of using the game to capture and raise the monsters he was using a computer to do the all the work for him. Creepsav'ed CapuCreeps are illegal in tournament play and Lin saw him and called him out on it. Asking him if that's how he's won so many times. Kenzaki didn't like that.

Ken: So you got into a fight and got kicked out?

Ji: Yeah that's when that thing attacked him… It was so strong. It ignored me and Mako and went straight for Lin. It would've killed him too if that other bug looking thing didn't show up… And on top of everything, like some sick joke, the monster looked like a CapuCreep named Spidar. They're usually smaller and friendlier…and don't stand up on two legs…

Ken: I see. Do you feel better?

Ji: I do, Doctor eh…?

Ken: Nobody.

Ken pulls from his pocket a small token that shifts into sheep before making a mechanical baa before turning back into a token.

Ji: W-what?

Ken opens his coat revealing a large belt and slips the token into the side of it.

Arcade Driver: UPGRADE: REST BOOST!

Ken puts a hand on Ji's shoulder, and before Ji can question it, he slumps down in his chair into a deep sleep. Ken places a Bluetooth into his ear as he leaves the room.

Ken: You get all of that, Ami?

Ami (over com): Every word. Updating and backing records now. What's the next move?

Ken: Stay in link, I'm going hunting.

We pick up as Julie's on her way home after school. She passes by Gunpei's vantage point, not noticing him, and, just for a moment, remembers a slightly earlier time. Hearing music in her head, she does a few graceful moves as she reaches her doorstep... and almost trips over MORE packages. She groans inwardly and, after removing her shoes, picks them up and goes inside.

Julie: I swear, if you get any more boxes, we'll be able to build another HOUSE out of them!

She closes the door with her foot and manages to drop her bookbag without losing her grip on the packages.

Julie: Yamiya?

Yamiya: DAMNIT! WORK BLAST YOU!

Muttering under her breath, she heads back to his room. She pauses, bracing herself for the smell that wouldn't die, and heads in, dumping his boxes on his bed. Thankfully, the smell is gone, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

Julie: I swear, I am NOT cleaning this crap up for you, bro.

Yamiya: Work already!

Yamiya's smacking a strange looking game controller, which stubbornly refuses to power up.

Julie: What's wrong?

Yamiya: Oh, it's some new gaming device from ComCon. They want me to beta test it, but the damn thing won't charge up.

Julie: Check the batteries?

Yamiya: That's the weird thing. There's no battery case, no plug... Nothing!

He smacks it again, tries pushing each button, then shakes his head in defeat.

Yamiya: I give up!

He tosses it behind him in frustration. She reflexively catches it.

Yamiya: I'll just have to tell them this unit's defective and won't start up.

Julie shrugs and looks at the device.

Julie: Well, maybe it's for the best. You're getting a bit pale... You should get some sun.

Yamiya's not listening. He's already moving on to the next game to beta.

Julie: ...And I'm talking to myself. Great.

She walks out his room carrying the device. In spite of herself, she glances at it. Not seeing anything particularly special about it, she casually begins pressing the buttons.

Julie: Gamers...

Her finger glides over the start button and presses it for a fraction of a second. It beeps.

Julie jumps, startled.

Lumine Driver: Player Two, Ready?

Julie: Hey! I got it to work! Yamiya!

She rushes back in.

Julie: Yamiya! I got it to work!

That gets his attention. He turns and she tosses it to him. He presses a few buttons. Nothing happens.

Yamiya: What the? NOT funny, sis!

He tosses it back to her and returns to the new game. Confused, she looks at the Lumine Driver and shrugs.

Julie: That's weird.

She tries the button again.

Lumine Driver: Player Two, Ready?

Julie: Freaky.

Forgetting to set it down, she heads to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Seeing that there's nothing to eat, she closes the door and heads for the front door.

Julie: Yamiya? I'm headed out to buy groceries. If Dad gets home, tell him I went to the market, okay?

He doesn't answer. She isn't surprised. She grabs her purse and opens the door, pausing to consider what to do with the Lumine Driver. She sees the ComCon box in the trashcan and picks it up.

Julie: Hey, these guys are local! I wonder...

She looks at the Driver and places it into her purse. She heads out the door and slips on her shoes. As she walks past, the watcher notices a signal on a device he's carrying.

Gunpei: I've got a signal. The Lumine Driver's gone active.

A voice comes over his headset.

Bushnell: You know what to do.

Gunpei looks at the device, then at Julie.

Gunpei: I think we've got a problem. The GIRL has it.

Bushnell: And it's ACTIVE? Follow her. Don't let her out of your sight!

The spider-bat hangs in the shadows of an abandoned warehouse clinging upside down to a web with ribs and femurs caught in it. There is a light gash over its left eye and the top of an ear has been nipped off. It's frothing at the mouth staring at the daylight seeping through the dirty and broken windows. It wants to feed. It wants revenge. However, the daylight and injuries forces it to wait. It hobbles down its webbing to chew on a bone when a voice from below startles it.

Voice 1: Stupid creature, I should put you back in your ball.

The spider-bat cringes at the sound of the voice scurries back the top of the web. The figure below paces back and forth under it sighing between each step.

Voice 1: Now isn't the time to lick your wounds.

The spider-bat tilt's its head at the words then closes its good eye as a small light shines from below.

Voice 1: Let your trainer make it all better now.

The spider-bat takes the light itself and rapidly scales back to the top of its webbing.

Voice 1: Next time…

A low snarl and chuckle cuts the first voice off.

Voice 2: You would do wise to appreciate the opportunity you've been given, human.

The outline of a large reptilian creature with spikes rises out of the darkness.

Voice 2: The Viron have offered you our power for your goals, but don't forget you still must pay me our due.

Voice 1: You will have what you want once I have what I want and the competition is out of the way. And how do we plan to deal with that thing that keeps attacking my pet? What did you call it…?

Voice 2: Kamen Rider.

Voice 1: How do you plan to stop it?

Voice 2: Forcefully.

It lets out a low distorted laugh.

Business District.

Julie's walking towards the business district, unaware that she's being followed.

Julie: I have GOT to invest in a bike one of these days...

She pauses a moment to rest and looks up, seeing a dance academy with a class in session. Through the window, she watches as the dancers move gracefully, elegantly, perfectly in time with the music. Her thoughts wander to the past, to a somewhat happier time, when she was dancing across a stage...

Julie: OOF!

Her reverie is interrupted as someone bumps into her. They both fall to the ground.

Kenta: Oh! Sorry!

The boy is on his feet first, and moves to help her up.

Kenta: ...You're Julie, right? Kenta. Kenta Watanabe. Class 3-B.

He pulls her up.

Julie: Yeah. And it was my fault. I got... distracted.

Kenta: No worries. Hey, isn't your brother the guy that-

Julie: Writes those gaming articles? Yeah. He's a bit of a gaming geek.

Kenta: Are you kidding? He's a freakin' genius! I heard he's beaten every puzzle game on the planet.

Julie: Puzzle games? I thought he was into video games.

Kenta: ...Man, you really DON'T know anything about gaming, do you?

Julie: Well... I played Duck Hunt. Once. Scored a 2.

Kenta: ...Wow. That's bad.

Julie: I've always been more interested in REAL life. So, where are you headed in such a hurry?

Kenta: I'm practicing for the CapuCreep tournament, and I've gotta hit the arcade before all the machines get taken.

Julie: Well, I won't keep you. Just watch out, will ya?

Kenta chuckles a bit and takes two steps... then stops. Confused, he looks down and sees that his foot is stuck in something.

Kenta: What the?

He pulls his foot up, but it isn't easy. It's covered in some kind of sticky thread.

Kenta: Man, that's freaky...

He starts to lose his balance, but Julie instinctively catches him.

Julie: Now what did I just say about being careful?

Gunpei keeps back, noting the exchange with Kenta indifferently until he notices the boy seems to be stuck.

Gunpei: The Viron… Here? But that means it can sense... (shaking his head, he pulls his comm up) Gunpei to HQ, we have a problem. I'm moving to eng-

He tries to run but doesn't move in inch.

Gunpei: Wha…?

He looks and notices he's stuck to the ground as well.

Gunpei: Of all the…

With Kenta steadied, she starts to move away, only to find that her feet are stuck.

Julie: Huh? Oh gross! What is this stuff?

She starts to look down at it... when more suddenly drops down, attaching to both their backs. Then they feel a tug... and go flying up into the air!

They both cry out, surprised and terrified, as they're pulled up over the buildings to the top of the studio's roof. They land with a thud.

Julie: Ow...

Kenta: Wh-what just happened?

Julie: I don't know. One second we were down there, and then...

At that moment, they hear a strange hiss.

Julie: ...Please tell me that's a radiator or a furnace or a-

Kenta: SPIDER!

Remembering the story she'd heard earlier, Julie groans inwardly as she turns to see the very creature that had been described by her classmate. It takes a few steps towards them.

Julie: I... don't suppose you're just a guy in a rubber costume, are you?

The creature merely growls and advances.

Julie: Oh crap...

She tries to scramble backwards, but finds that more of the sticky thread lies under them. Kenta's stuck on his back, and her hands are firmly affixed to the roof. She looks at it, terrified, but as it draws closer a figure tackles the creature, knocking it away from the two high-schoolers. Rolling to safety, Ken quickly glances at the two, not seeing any injuries.

Ken: Get your friend. Get out of here. Now.

Julie: What... who are…

Ken turns to face the hybrid, one arm back to keep Julie back and the other outstretched holding a controller.

Julie: (Seeing the controller) Are you insane!? Are you gonna play it in Mario Kart?! Let's get outta here!

Ken, completely ignoring her, stands with eyes filled with fire.

Ken: I've done my homework, Spindar. We've got a dance to finish.

The spider-bat's maw drips with venom before it roars at Ken but keeps distance-mindful of their last encounter.

Ken presses the center button of his controller, a belt materializing around his waist.

Arcade Driver: Player One, Okay? READY!

Ken: HENSHIN!

Ken slams the controller into a part at the center of the belt as a grid outline of pixels forms over his body shaping into a black and white armored suit with red trim that finishes at his head with an oddly insect reminiscent helmet with green eyes. The suit itself, fashioned after an arcade cabinet, shines in the sunlight as he glares at the monster.

Arcade Driver: GAME START, ARCADE!

Julie: WHAT IS THAT?! WHAT ARE YOU?!

Spindar: Arckcaido!

Arcade reaches to his side pulling out an almost comically oversized token. He flicks it into the air with his thumb and it takes the shape of a red bird squawking momentarily before turning back into a token. Catching it without looking, he inserts it into the side of the driver.

Arcade Driver: UPGRADE: FIREBIRD!

Arcade's HUD flashes "ATTACK BOOST UP!" as the armor glows red for a brief second.

Arcade: Now, let's aim for the high score.

Arcade rushes forward, but Spindar leaps back spraying a line of webbing directly at Arcade's face. The hero stops and snatches the webbing out of the air effortlessly, wrapping the thread tight around his fist and forearm.

Arcade: Get over here.

Arcade tugs on the line launching Spindar forward and into his fist and a swift knee to the side. Spindar doubles over but springs up bring back racking its single-taloned arms back and forth across Arcade's chest trailed by a sparks. The hero stumbles back as the Spindar wraps its arms around him in an iron grip and bites into his shoulders.

The Rider grunts breaking the grip by bringing his forearms up and out. Spindar stumbles back as Arcade hammers him with a stream of punches. Arcade stops short at his last punch using the momentum to shoulder thrust into Spindar then lift him off the ground into a hard throw followed with a snap kick to its back. Spindar crashes into the ground growling and pounding at the rooftop in frustration.

Arcade: Now to finis—(he notices Julie and Kenta never left) What the… are you two insane? Get outta here.

Julie: Trust me, Iron Bugman, I'd love to go but…

She tries to raise her hand but it's firmly attached to a bed of white goo.

Kenta: (stuck back first to the roof and wailing like a turned over turtle) Help us! HELP!

Arcade sighs and goes to reach for his belt when Spindar blindsides him to the side in a blur of movement.

Arcade: A speed boost?

Arcade's HUD reads his HP at 178/200, Enemy HP 97/200 with an icon of a boot next the bar.

Arcade: That's not good…

Spindar kicks off the ground and seeming vanishes only to appear directly in front of Arcade and throwing him against the side of the roof.

Arcade: Why not give him one of those evolution stones while we're at-…!

Arcade barely manages to roll out of the way as Spindar comes down hard with both feet leaving cracked concrete.

Julie: OHMIGOD! WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE TOTALLY DEAD!

Inside her bag, the Lumine Driver beeps softly, registering the foreign substance and the energy being given off by the creature and Arcade.

Lumine Driver: Enemy Detected! Defense!

Julie: Huh? What the?!

She can only watch in awe as the device begins floating out of her bag, sheathed in some strange form of energy.

Lumine Driver: GUN MODE!

Then it begins shifting, extending and folding until it forms some kind of futuristic blaster. It charges up.

Julie: NO! WAIT!

It ignores her and fires a wide angle beam over her and Kenta, vaporizing the webbing holding them down. Its task completed, it shifts back to a game controller and drops to the ground, landing right in Julie's lap. She can only stare at it, flabbergasted and very much afraid. Kenta scrambles to his feet.

Kenta: Oh god, I'm outta here!

He runs for the fire escape, completely forgetting about Julie, who's too stunned to even think about moving.

From an adjacent rooftop, the spiked reptilian figure watches this new development with great interest.

? : Fascinating.

Arcade rolls out the way of another swipe when his HUD display in flashes over a blank HP gauge "Player 2, Standing By"

Arcade: Player what?!

He scans the rooftop and sees the Lumine Driver, which is identical to his, in Julie's lap.

Arcade: W-Where did you get that?

Julie: I don't know! Some company sent it to my house! What is this thing?!

Arcade: Damn Bushnell, he wouldn't dare…

Julie: What the hell are you talking about? What is this thing and who are you?! Who is he?!

Spindar looks on momentarily somewhat irritated at the destruction of his webbing. It had planned to eat the girl after it killed the boy… The boy? Where had he gone? The creature's eyes rapid move across the rooftop until it finds Kenta still struggling with the chain attached to the fire escape.

Prey.

Spindar howls and with a speed boosted jump clears half the roof, opening its arms in a pounce as it nears Kenta.

Arcade: (Noticing the airborne blur motions at Julie.) Hold that thought.

Arcade dashes full sprint getting right under the monster and snatches Spindar out of the air slamming him back into the rooftop. The dazed Spindar stumbles to its feet producing a small grey square out of thin air.

Arcade: Sorry webs, spiders don't get to fly.

Arcade moves quickly, pressing the buttons BACK, DOWN, FORWARD, B, A on the controller on his belt in one smooth motion.

Arcade Driver: ARCADE: SUPER COMBO!

Arcade crouches an inch for a brief second as the driver sends surges of crackling electricity to his feet before leaping into the air and bringing his leg down onto Spindar's face in a flying crescent kick.

Arcade: RIDER DIVIDE KICK!

The beast roars in pain on impact, the blow sending him back into two rolls, his body crackling with energy and exploding in a violent flash of pixels… but when it came to a stop on the second roll, Spindar dropped the gray square. The effect is immediate, as the cartridge begins to glow... and erupt! As it does so, it releases several red and black entities, humanoid, with mouths full of razor sharp teeth and claws to match. At the same time, a small bundle of webbing goes flying over the edge of the roof and out of sight.

Arcade: Great. Bytes. Just what I needed.

Julie shrieks at the sight of the new creatures, which immediately begin spreading out. Three immediately attack Arcade, but two more head towards Kenta. Arcade ducks under the swipes of the first two Bytes and kicks the third, before pulling his Arcade Driver off and converting it to a blaster.

Arcade Driver: GUN MODE!

He fires at the Bytes going for Kenta, driving them back... But then they stop and sniff the air, before slowly turning towards Julie.

Julie: Errr... Why are they looking at me that way?

They begin to advance on her.

Julie: K-keep back!

She scrambles backwards, but they ignore her and keep coming closer.

Arcade: Hang on!

He moves to help her, but the Bytes from before grab him and pull him backwards.

Arcade: I can't fight these guys AND protect you!

His eyes fall to the device on her lap.

Arcade: The controller! You've got to use it!

Julie: But... But I-

Arcade: DO IT NOW!

Trembling, her fingers grasp the device, one touching the start button.

Lumine Driver: PLAYER TWO, READY?

Arcade elbows one Byte and spins, punching a second, even as the ones advancing on her prepare to lunge.

Arcade: Now hurry up! Henshin!

Julie: Henshin?

She's confused by why he says this, but as she does, a belt forms around her waist. The Lumine Driver pulls itself from her hands and attaches to the belt. At the same moment, the Bytes leap at her.

Lumine Driver: GAME START, LUMINE!

Julie's immediately engulfed by strands of energy resembling Tetris blocks. The strands knock the Bytes to the other side of the roof. They spiral around her body for a moment, and as they fade away, they reveal a beautiful light violet armor with white trim. As it leaves her head, it reveals segmented light blue eyes shaped like puzzle pieces, antennae, and a tiny gem between both.

Shocked, she looks at her armored hands.

Julie/Lumine: W-WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!

**Do you wish to continue? [Y/N]**

_Julie: What have you turned me into?! I can't get this armor off!_

_Ken: There's been a terrible mistake! She can't be a Kamen Rider!_

_Julie: The monster's back?! You've gotta stop it!_

_Ken: I can't! This time, it's up to you!_

_Julie: But... But I don't WANT to be a superhero!_

_Ken: Next time: The Reluctant Rider, Lumine!_


	2. The Reluctant Rider, Lumine!

Last time, on Kamen Rider Arcade: As the mysterious hero called Arcade searched for the reasoning behind a series of Viron attacks on gamers, high school student Julie Mori found herself in possession of the Lumine Driver. Thinking it was simply a defective game controller, she went to return it, only to be drawn into the latest Viron attack. Arcade killed the monster, but not before it released a strange websack and several of its minions, the Bytes. Unable to protect her, the latest victim, and fight them all at the same time, Arcade told her to use the Driver, which transformed her into Kamen Rider Lumine. Julie immediately freaked out.

RESUME GAME…

Julie looks down at her gloved hands then feels around the helmet now covering her face.

Lumine: W-wha is this?!

Her hands outline the antenna.

Lumine: What did you do to me?

Arcade swats a Byte away and takes aim with the Arcade Driver blasting two more back.

Arcade: Saved your life.

Lumine: What the hell is this-GET IT OFF ME

She begins tugging at the helmet.

Arcade: Are you nuts?

He sidesteps a Byte delivering a swift chop to its neck and tossing it over into a swarm of its kin like a rolling pin.

Arcade: We're in the middle of a fight!

Julie: Wrong, bozo. YOU'RE in the middle of a fight

She strains bending over and pulling with all her strength on the helmet as a Byte sails clean over her.

Lumine: I'm getting this Halloween costume off of me and getting the hell outta of here.

As Lumine comes up with both hands on the helmet and elbows out she knocks two more Bytes on down.

Arcade slams the butt of the gun mode Arcade driver into the face of a charging Byte and glances around the roof for Kenta. It seemed only Spindar was interested in him and the Bytes are completely ignoring him in favor of two Riders. Thank goodness for small favors. As for the other problem...

Arcade: Look, I don't have time to argue with you.

He catches a Byte's arm mid swing and flips it over on its back taking aim and shooting it twice.

Arcade: You either defend yourself or you die.

Julie: Come on you stupid piece of-hhnnn-almost –got-it

She's hopping around one leg tugging on a boot. The helmet does not give an inch. An irritated groan escapes her and places both arms under her armpits and tugs at the gloves.

Lumine: Getoffgetoffgetoff.

Arcade: It's not coming off.

Julie: The hell it is!

Arcade: Listen, la-behind you!

Four Bytes come up from the side of the building and take hold of Lumine's shoulders and pull her over the edge.

Julie: Let go of me you Tron rejects, wha-HEY!

Arcade: Damnit.

He attaches the Driver back to his belt and in one smooth motion enters the command Forward, Forward, B+A.

Arcade Driver: ARCADE: SUPER COMBO!

The belt surges sending crackling electricity into his fists.

Arcade: RIDER PULSE PUNCH!

Arcade's fist glow coating themselves in an energy construct as he takes a boxer's stance and begins swinging and swiping at the horde of Bytes. Arcs of energy tear into them shattering them into pixels and scattering them to the wind.

Arcade Driver: Hey, nice combo!

Arcade: (Pointing to Kenta as he dashes full speed to the ledge.) Stay here!

Kenta: Yessir.

Arcade without pause goes over the side of the building into a swan dive. He clears the fire escape and sees Lumine in free-fall kicking and slapping at the four Bytes scratching and gnawing at her. Lumine lands in the alley below on a pile of trash, the impact thankfully forcing the Bytes off of her.

Julie: Ow...

She looks down at what she's lying on and immediately jumps up, not even registering that she just survived a fall that should have killed her.

Julie: OH GROSS! GROSSGROSSGROSS!

The creatures, also recovered, come towards her again. She begins backing up, only to bump into the building wall.

Julie: Oh no...

They come at her and she braces for the impact, but it never comes. She hears a thud and slowly looks to see Arcade standing between her and the Bytes. He's caught one's clawed hand in mid-swipe and he's casually observing her reactions.

He releases the Byte and swiftly punches it in the gut before spinning and kicking the four creatures all at once.

Julie: I'm dreaming. That's it... I'm dreaming. I must still be asleep because there's a bugman and I fell off a roof and I'm in this crazy armor that won't come off and nothing makes any sense. Okay... That's got to be it.

Arcade turns and whaps her in the head.

Julie: OW!

Arcade: Did that hurt?

Julie: YES!

Arcade: So you're not dreaming.

There's a pause. Then she shrieks in absolute terror and begins pulling at the helmet again.

Julie: OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD, HE TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER!

Arcade groans and shakes his head in disbelief before returning his attention to the Bytes.

Arcade: You know what, guys? I've got a hysterical girl over here, so I'll have to cut this short.

Arcade pulls out a small coin which briefly transforms into an image of a shoe. He inserts it into the Arcade Driver.

Arcade Driver: UPGRADE: SPEED BOOST!

And with that, he was simply gone, turned into a blur as he runs at the Bytes faster than the eye could hope to follow. Hitting each one more times than even he could count, he skidded to a stop next to Julie, who was still pulling at her helmet in a vain attempt to remove it. He didn't bother to watch as the Bytes exploded into pixels.

Arcade Driver: Player One Wins! Player Bonus!

Arcade holds out his hands and small mechanical rhino appears. It stomps on his palm before turning into a token and he slips into a compartment on the back of his belt.

Arcade: Well, that's that.

He looks at Julie, amused, as his armor faded away in a flash of pixels. She was hopping on one leg trying to pull off the boot of the Lumine suit again.

Julie: Oh god, I'm stuck like this! COME OFF! COME OFF COME OFF COME OFF!

He shakes his head, walks over to her, and quickly holds down the save button for a moment.

Lumine Driver: Game Saved!

And just like that, her armor fades away as well, falling away in blocks that dissipate before hitting the ground. Shocked, she looks herself over, relived to see she is human again.

Julie: I'm me! I'm me and... and... Oooohhhh...

Her eyes roll up and she immediately faints dead away, the man known as Arcade barely catching her.

Ken: Oh, perfect.

Ken slips a Bluetooth head set onto his ear.

Ken: HQ, we have a problem.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop in the debris of battle, a websack glows ominously as it sprouts thick wings…

***

Kamen Rider Arcade

Created by Jamion McNeil and Aaron Thall

Level 2: The Reluctant Rider, Lumine!

Written by Jamion McNeil and Aaron Thall

***

ComCon Headquarters, 5:02pm

Ami's face scrunched up in disbelief as she leaves the operating theatre and it had been that way since she completed the tests on the unconscious girl still strapped in the machines. She sees Ken leaning against a corner, both arms crossed and his face solemn.

Ami: Nothing we can do now. She's in game. I didn't know Director Bushnell had cleared another Rider. (Her lips twist) I should've been informed.

Ken: All of us should have. Especially after what happened to…DAMNIT (He punches into the wall.)

Ami: Ken…(She pauses considering her words carefully before choosing to change the subject.) How's the kid? (She flipped through her notepad) … Kenta?

Ken: Shaken up. We're processing him for release.

Ami: (She places her hand on his back and starts to guide him along toward the elevators.) Come on, I need to get your shirt off.

Ken: …What?

Ami: UM, need to make sure you're okay.

Ken: No injuries; I'm fine. But I'm going to see Director Bushnell. Now.

They stop at the elevator as the door pinged open revealing the young man who had been trailing Julie.

Ami: Gunpei! Where have you been?!

A suppressed sigh escapes from Gunpei's agitated face as he holds up his shoes covered in webbing and litter.

Gunpei: I was indisposed. YOU (Pointing at Ken) forgot about me.

Ken: I had a killer spider to deal with and you're a big boy.

Gunpei: (A short tongue click pops out the side of his mouth) So, is it true? Did she really use it?

Ken: Yeah…

Gunpei: Of all the dumbest...I can't believe YOU let a noob transform without proper training or at the least a clear understanding of what they're getting into!

Ken: It was either she transform and defend herself or get turned into Byte chow. I made a field call - something you used to know about.

Gunpei: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Ken: Figure it out, Trigger.

The two men had cleared whatever distance there was between them and were staring eye to eye with each other before Ami squeezes between them and forces them apart.

Ami: Leave the pissing matches for the bathroom boys, what's done is done. Now that poor girl is gonna need looking after when she gets up and I can't do that while I'm bandaging two boneheads up. Gunpei get to the rec room and wait for debrief. Ken don't do anything…

She looks and notices he's gone.

Ami: That you would normally do…

***

Meanwhile, back on the edge of the rooftop where the battle had taken place, the winged websack cracks.

The spiked reptilian figure stands over the websack and drops a small gem into it.

?: Lucky day, you get to evolve, brother.

The websack shatters as it absorbs the gem and on leather wings something new yet familiar takes to the skies…

***

Ken storms into the CEO offices at the top floor; his encounter with Gunpei seemingly fanned his fire. The entire floor decorated in dark woods and utilitarian furniture.

Ken: How DARE you! (He demands as he marches toward the huge double doors.)

Bushnell's secretary Inara Ranee, a striking woman of Middle Eastern descent and dressed impeccably with nothing out of place or line, does not even bother to look up from her typing.

Inara: One moment, Mr. Shigeru. Director Bushnell is in a teleconference. How can I help you?

Ken fumes but stops short at Inara's desk.

Inara: Rough day? (She offers a glance over the rim of her glasses while continuing to type.)

Ken feigns a smile.

Ken: Inara, I need to see Director Bushnell. Now.

Inara: Understandably so, Mr. Shigeru, but this teleconference takes precedence. (She adjusts her glasses to study the young man.) I'm afraid he might not have time to speak with you today.

Ken: Do you have any IDEA what that man has done? (He sighs.) Of course you do. There's been a terrible mistake. She can't be a Kamen Rider.

Inara: I'm very sorry at any inconvenience our director has brought on to you. We value your commitment to ComCon and if you would like to speak to Director Bushnell, I'd be more than happy to arrange a meeting for some time later this week. Now if you will excuse me, I still have filing to complete.

Ken: I'm not leaving here until I see Director Bushnell.

Inara: Mr. Shigeru, I don't want to throw you out. I respect you too much.

Ken: That's good, now I-

Inara: I said "don't want to." (She leans back in her chair and crosses her legs.)

Ken eyes her carefully, but deciding it's not worth the exchange and it's not her he's mad at, he turns and leaves.

Ken: This isn't over.

Inara: (Smiling brightly) Have a wonderful day.

***

In the operating theatre...

Slowly, Julie's eyes open.

Julie: Ooohhh... What... What happened? The last thing I remember is...

She turns her head slightly and sees the Lumine Driver lying on a small stand under a lamp. Her eyes immediately go wide and she scoots away from it, managing to fall right out of the bed and onto her butt.

Julie: What?!

She looks around, not recognizing her surroundings.

Ami: Oh, you're awake. Good. I was getting worried.

Julie pulls herself up and backs away from Ami.

Ami: Your name's Julie, right?

Julie: How do you know my name?

Ami cocks her head towards Julie's bag, where her wallet is sticking out slightly.

Julie: ...Oh.

Ami: Julie, you need to calm down. You've been through a serious shock.

Julie: This is... a hospital?

Ami: No, you're in the infirmary here at ComCon. Ken brought you here after you fainted.

Julie: ComCon... YOU! YOU'RE THE SICKOS THAT SENT THAT... THAT THING TO MY HOME!

She points a fearful finger at the Lumine Driver.

Julie: Where the hell do you get off sending that nightmare generator to my brother?! Thank GOD he couldn't turn it on!

Ami: He... He couldn't get it to work? And you could?

Julie: I... I was on my way here... I wanted to know why it turned on for me and not him, so he could beta it or whatever the term is. The next thing I know I'm almost a monster snack and then that turned into a gun and the armor and... And...

She shudders involuntarily, remembering the experience vividly.

Ami: I see... How strange. Your brother... Is he a gamer?

Julie: Yeah... Kenta said he was considered a genius with puzzles. But all I knew was that he gets tons of packages and forgets to use deodorant regularly.

Ami looks at the girl then back to the data she's collected.

Ami: Well, you're certainly not my first choice for a Kamen Rider but Director Bushnell must now something we don't.

Juile: …Kamen Rider…? What's a…-

Julie's eyes go wide and she looks at the clock on the wall.

Julie: Oh no! I was supposed to get back home over two hours ago!

She rushes past Ami and grabs her stuff, intentionally doing her best to ignore the Lumine Driver.

Ami: Wait! What are you doing?

Julie: I've got to get out of here! My dad and brother'll be worried!

Before Ami can even think to try and stop her, Julie bolts out of the infirmary.

Ami: Oh no... She doesn't know.

She sees the Lumine Driver lying on the stand.

Ami: Damnit...

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bluetooth. She places it into her ear.

Ami: Gunpei? She just ran out of here, and without the Driver. You know what to do.

***

In the rec room of ComCon, Ken plops down on the nearest couch and tries to gather his thoughts.

Ken: What is Bushnell after…

Dan: Maybe he wanted to break up the sausage feast we had going…

In the center and on the biggest television a young man laid sprawled out with half his body touching the floor and the rest dangling from the edge of the couch whilst playing a game with one hand and the other deep in a bowl of chips. A half drowsy look in his eyes he fights back a yawn and keeps tapping on the controller.

Ken: Dan…(He blinks) Are you…comfortable?

Dan: Yeah, I'm good. (He nods barely pressing the buttons on the controller.) New Rider is a girl? And you brought her in? Nice.

Ken: No, the new Rider is not a girl. Director Bushnell is fixing this mistake.

Dan: Is she hot?

Ken: Does it matter?

Dan: Yea, she must be smoking then. (He giggled heartily) I didn't think you had it in you, Sir Stone Face.

Ken: What? No, it's not like that.

Dan: Yeah, you know it is.

Ken: (After glancing around the room) Where's Gunpei?

Dan: Ami sent him back in the field. Your girlfriend woke up and she was pissssed.

Ken: (Growling under his breath) And you didn't think to say that sooner?

Dan: Figured somebody'd text you. Look, it's my night off man and I gotta finish this stage…Pass me a pillow?

A couch cushion flies pass his head.

Dan: Thanks. Terrible aim though.

***

Iizuka Residence, 6:11pm

Mako's bedroom is dark and not what you'd expected from the bubbly and sharp dressing young lady. But at one glance you'd know the dominating force of her life, CapuCreeps. Posters, manga, video games, DVDs, and more things featuring the nightmarish but cutesy monsters cover every inch of her room. On a shelf near her bed are trophies and ribbons from various divisions and seasons of CapuCreeps tournaments most are third or second place.

Mako is sitting on the bed holding a cell phone to her ear with her shoulder and stroking a plush doll with her good hand.

Mako: Yeah, tell him I'll see him tomorrow and to get well…oh, and tell him not to worry about the tournament either, we can still enter if sub him out or enter the doubles portion. What? Yes this is the time to be talking about this. I want to beat Kenzaki this year and I know you do, too! Don't give me that, Ji! This IS important. ELGH.

Revolted, she lets the phone drop to the bed and she turns over the eight legged plush and strokes its belly.

Mako: This is important…

***

Mori Home

Julie closes the door behind her and tiptoes in. She gets all of five feet before she hears a familiar voice.

Dad: AHEM... And just where have YOU been, young lady?

Julie: DAD! I errr... It's really hard to explain. I went out to buy groceries and I got... sidetracked.

Dad: It's all right, but next time, call if you change your plans, okay sweetie? With those reports of monster attacks...

Julie: Oh god, I'm so sick of... I mean...

Her mind flashes back to the Bytes, then to Arcade, and Ami "…you're certainly not my first choice for a Kamen Rider…"

Julie: Dad? Have you ever heard of something called a "Kamen Rider"?

He thinks for a moment. Then laughs.

Dan: Kamen Rider? Those urban legends? Supposedly they fight monsters, criminals, and aliens.

Julie: Like a superhero?

Her mind flashes on Arcade, and then to her own unwanted transformation.

Dad: I guess so, why do you ask?

They hear a ding.

Dad: Ah, you've gotten home just in time. I've got our usual emergency stand-by ready to go.

Julie: Microwave Chinese food?

Dad: It's either this or macaroni and cheese.

Julie: No... No, Dad.

She hugs him.

Julie: It's perfect.

***

Outside, Gunpei sighs.

Gunpei: Damnit, she really doesn't know... (He taps the Bluetooth.) She went home, like you figured. What should I do?

Ami: She's safe for the moment. If we're lucky, the Viron don't know about her yet.

Turning off the Bluetooth, Ami turns to the Rider Compatibility profiles. On the screen are Yamiya's and, just completed, Julie's.

Ami: How strange... Her brother's stats indicate that he should have been able to activate the Lumine Driver with ease.

She looks at the 97% total on the screen, then at Julie's 2%.

Ami: And she shouldn't have gotten any reaction at all, much less been able to transform.

She turns and looks at the Lumine Driver.

Ami: Why did you choose her?

The Lumine Driver offers no explanations.

As Ami is about to shut the system down for the night when a flashing icon on the desktop catches her attention. Cautiously she double clicks it and has to catch her glasses from falling off her face.

Ami: No… (Tapping her Bluetooth) Ken? Ken! We have a problem.

***

Pop Shots Entertainment game center, 7:18pm

Kenzaki Sagura pocketing his handheld console laughs louder at his latest opponent. Surround by his four man deep entourage, Kenzaki shoves the poor boy back as he makes his away to a different game cabinet.

Kenzaki: At least give me some type of challenge. Think of it this way, I did you a favor, kid; you're not tournament ready.

He motions with bravado of a conqueror to the room filled with kids and teens alike on various games from racing to fighting or driving.

Kenzaki: No one here can take me in CapuCreep and I promise you my team is taking the title again.

Friend 1: That's right!

The room mostly ignores him.

Kenzaki: Pssst, monster attacks my eye. All of those chickens just didn't want to get embarrassed again (High fiving his friends and laughing some more).

From the rafter of the arcade, a set of predator eyes watches patiently, its mouth open a low pitch emitting from its fanged mouth.

Kid 1: Hey…(Banging on the side of a claw machine) Stupid thing took my quarter.

The lights in the game room flicker and the machines reset.

Kid 2: What's going on?

Kid 3: MAN I almost beat that one too!

The eyes glow as and it opens its mouth wider, the pitch getting louder and louder. Screens fizzle out and most other cabinets begin to smoke as electronics burst from within.

Kid 4: What's that sound?

Kenzaki almost recognizing the pitch looks up and around toward the rafters. As the lights flicker out and the sounds of flapping wings fill the room…

***

Back Outside the Mori Home,

Gunpei hears a beeping and puts on the Bluetooth.

Gunpei: Yeah? Forget something?

Ami: Change in plans.

He listens for a moment.

Gunpei: Understood.

Inside, Julie's finally beginning to feel like her old self.

Julie: Dad? I'll take the garbage. You just relax.

She pulls the bag out of the can and heads to the back porch, where she opens the can and places the bag inside. As she replaces the lid, she feels a hand over her mouth.

Julie: MMPH!

Gunpei: Sorry about this.

A moment later, Julie's dad looks outside.

Dad: ...Julie?

He sighs.

Dad: Teenagers.

***

Julie: THIS IS KIDNAPPING! ARE YOU INSANE?!

Riding in the back of the small car, she watches the streets fly by. She glares at Gunpei.

Gunpei: I'm not any happier about it than you are.

Julie: ...Oh god, you're one of those ComCon guys! Let me out! LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Gunpei: Can't. Won't. They need me to take you somewhere.

Julie: Oh no... I know too much, don't I? I'm gonna wind up in a building's foundation or under the ocean or-

Gunpei: WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!

Julie: yessir

Gunpei sighs.

Gunpei: You don't seem to grasp the situation you're in.

Julie: And what situation would THAT be?

Gunpei: You'll see...

He drives on. She gulps, terrified.

***

The Game Room was in flames within minutes from the first scream. Panic and fear had gripped the survivors as the small light from the fire finally gave their attacker form. Tall and furry with pointy ears and long jointed arms with leathery wings attached at the bottom. Around its waist and chest two addition sets of long tarantula-like arms were accented by bent backwards legs forming into talons at the end. Its face highlighted with razor sharp fangs and yellow segmented eyes. The creature had tossed arcade cabinet and person alike with ease and broke metal and bone as if they were the same.

Kenzaki backed into a corner cowered as the winged creature drew nearer to him dragging along the limp body of a friend.

The creature chuckled.

Monster: I don't see why the master didn't just get rid of the root of the problem to begin with.

Kenzaki: S-s-stay back! Get away from me!

Monster: Your blood… The fear, the uncertainty, oh my, how it smells divine. I need a taste.

Before the creature could wrap its excited claws around Kenzaki, the front wall of the game room caved out in a thunderous explosion as a sleek motorcycle skid to a stop in the center of flames. The bike silver and black shared a body frame with a sporting touring motorcycle and had a panel of illuminating red lights running around the side. The Machine Battride, Arcade's personal vehicle, screams speed and power just by its very look and shape. Ken revs the engine a few more times for effect. The creature turns to face the Rider and motorcycle with a hint of joy across its face.

Ken: Ami was right, it managed a DLC…

Creature: Arcade, we meet again.

It turns away from Kenzaki and strides toward Arcade.

Ken: So you can talk now, Spindar? Sorry to tell ya, but chow time's over.

He holds up the Arcade Driver.

Arcade Driver: Player One, Okay? READY!

Ken: HENSHIN!

Ken slams the Driver onto the belt as it materializes. He's immediately engulfed by gridlines that are covered by flowing pixels. As they fade away, they reveal his armor. His eyes shine as he revs the engine again before flicking a tokenroid into the air, which briefly turns into a small rocket, and right into a slot on the motorcycle.

Arcade Driver: GAME START, ARCADE!

Arcade: Now, let's aim for the high score.

Machine Battride: UPGRADE: JET BOOST!

Spindar: I won't be bested as easy this time, Arcade!

Spindar takes to the sky in a single bound and Arcade kicks back on the throttle pressing button next to the ignition trigger. The motorcycle's back thrusters flare to life and lift Machine Battride off the ground. Like a cannon it slams into Spindar sending him through and out to the roof. Arcade lands the bike effortlessly pulling three hard circles to face Spindar who has already gone airborne. Laughing manically the bat-spider flaps its thick wings sending air pulse after air pulse down. Arcade accelerates and darts in and out of the explosions as they strike around him. Spindar soars into the air and comes down talons first for Arcade's head, but the Rider drives straight on with the Arcade Driver in blaster mode in hand firing a rapid barrage of blasts into the creature's feet.

Spindar twirls out of the motorcycle's path as they pass each other; its feet charred and smoking. Spindar's other arms unwrap themselves from his body and fire a stream of webbing at the ground around the motorcycle. Arcade pulls back on the handle and the bike clears the webbing in a bounce. The creature curses and turns to flee.

Arcade: Not so fast!

He pulls out another Tokenroid, which briefly shifts into a hook. Without hesitation, he flicks it into his bike's slot.

Machine Battride: UPGRADE: GRAPPLE!

A hook launches for the Machine Battride and wraps around Spindar's waist. Arcade hits the hard brake on the motorcycle and plants himself firm as the grapple begins pulling the bat-spider hybrid back down to earth. Spindar struggles and hisses turning with all its strength to pull free, but the cable and Arcade's grip prove too strong.

Arcade's HUD flashes warning him: "Enemy Buff!" as an orange gem strikes into Spindar's back from an adjacent rooftop.

Arcade: What? Who?

Before Arcade could scan where the gem had come from, Spindar's strength and speed increases and he drags the Machine Battride across the rooftop. Not waiting to reach the edge, Arcade kicks the brake off and clears the space between buildings going faster as he closes the gap between Spindar and himself.

Arcade carefully stands on the seat of the cycle, abruptly jumps, and firmly grabs a hold of Spindar by the ankle. Spindar squirms and kicks back but Arcade snatches him out of the air and into the ground below with a hard throw. As the Spindar hits then stumbles to his feet, the Machine Battride crashes into him full speed and sends him rolling to a hard stop, the cord linking them finally severed.

Arcade: (Landing beside his bike and dusting his hands off) When are you NOT going to let me do that?

As the battle rages, Gunpei's car screeches to a halt nearby. He hurries out and unlocks the door.

Gunpei: Come on!

Seeing the monster and Arcade, Julie presses her back against the other door.

Julie: No, I'm good. Really. A safe distance is good for my health.

Gunpei: Are you gonna make me DRAG you out of there?

Julie: eep!

Muttering under his breath, he moves quickly and grabs her by the wrist. Even as she yelps in protest, he pulls her out of the car.

Julie: LEMME GO! LEMME GO! I just want to go home and forget I ever met you lunatics!

Gunpei: KEN! I brought her!

Looking up from the battle, Arcade sees Julie trying to pull herself free from Gunpei's iron grasp.

Arcade: You did WHAT?!

Ami (over comm): Ken, she's in a Game Saved state. She has to be here, otherwise….

Arcade: I don't want to deal with her right now.

Ami (over comm): Tough, I'm sending her the Driver.

Before Arcade could argue the frame of a standard motorcycle skids to a stop next to Julie and Gunpei. Even struggling to pull herself free, Julie could tell that the white and purple cycle, smaller though it was, was still a twin to Arcade's.

Machine Teminos: Autopilot, disengaged.

Gunpei casually pulls Julie over and taps a button on the white with violet trim motorcycle, and a small panel slides open, revealing the Lumine Driver. Her eyes fall upon it and go wide in sheer terror.

Julie: KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!

Surprised at her reaction, Gunpei's grip loosens momentarily, letting her pull free. She backs away and tenses to run when she suddenly hears a girl laughing. Confused, she turns and sees Mako, who's watching the fight with keen interest.

Julie: ...Mako? You're Mako, right? From school?

Mako doesn't hear her; she's enraptured at the sight of Spindar's rampage.

Mako: Yes… Destroy the Kamen Rider so I'll be strongest trainer.

Julie: Trainer? What are you talking...

Julie's mouths a silent "couldn't be" and looks over to Spindar then back to Mako. Her mind races as she pulls it all together.

Julie: Y-you're responsible for this?

Gunpei: We don't have time for this.

Gunpei reaches into his coat pocket when a voice chides in on his Bluetooth.

Bushnell: Stand down. Leave this to the girl.

Gunpei: Bu-…(Tensing) Understood.

He keeps the item in his pocket.

Gunpei: Better decide what you're going to do, noob…

Aghast, Julie gapes at Mako, who cheers as Spindar gets up and begins attacking Arcade again.

Julie: A GAME?! THIS IS ALL ABOUT SOME STUPID GAME?!

Her fear momentarily replaced by fury, she rushes over to Mako and slaps her as hard as she can, knocking the girl to the ground.

Julie: ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?! YOU WENT AND GOT PEOPLE KILLED OVER SOME STUPID VIDEO GAME?!

Mako: You wouldn't understand! I work at it every day... EVERY DAY! But I can never be good enough! This was the only way!

Julie: I... I understand never being good enough, but this is sick! It's just killing people and it's not going to stop! Is that what you want? Really?

Mako: I just wanted to be the best…

As if it by the weight of all she's done, Mako finally sees the destruction and the horror she's caused clearly.

Mako: Spindar, s-stop…Stop!PLEASE!

Arcade charges at Spindar, who suddenly lashes out with its wings, slashing Arcade across his chest and knocking him onto his back.

Spindar: Finally!

The creature turns towards Julie and Mako and leaps, landing right in front of them. Julie instinctively steps back, her hands raised in front of her in a show of non-aggression.

Julie: Trust me; I want NO part of you.

The creature looks her over and grunts, convinced that she's no threat to it.

Spindar: You're wiser than you look, girl.

She starts to respond, but reconsiders. The creature turns to Mako.

Spindar: You are satisfied?

Mako: YES! Please, no more…

Spindar: Then the time has come to fulfill your end of the contract.

Mako nods.

Mako: Take it…Take it and go.

The monster reaches for Mako.

Arcade: Don't do it!

Spindar: Too late, Arcade.

The monster places a hand on Mako's face, and it crackles with blood-red energies. As he pulls it back, to Julie's shock, she sees that Mako's hair has turned white. Slowly, her eyes open, revealing a sickly shade of yellow. The creature chuckles softly as the girl kneels down before him.

Lumine Driver: WARNING: Infection Stage One!

Julie: What... What did you do to her?

Spindar: The girl had to pay a price for my service. Now she shall serve as my willing slave for the rest of her life!

Arcade: You son of a…!

He tries to get up, but the best he can do is roll onto his chest, his armor still smoldering from the last hits he took.

Spindar: Does it hurt, Arcade?

The monster turns and advances on the downed fighter.

Spindar: I certainly hope so! But let me make it worse!

Julie just stares at Mako, horrified at the girl's fate.

Julie: Mako...

Slowly, she reaches out and places a hand on Mako's shoulder. Mako looks at her, but does not truly see.

Mako: The master will come back for me soon. I should wait here.

Gunpei walks up behind Julie.

Gunpei: This is why Arcade fights. Why we fight. To save people from becoming like this. Or worse.

Julie: I... I didn't know. Can you help her?

Gunpei: The only way to save her is to kill that creature.

She turns to look at him. She's still terrified, but there's a look in her eyes.

Julie: Can Arcade win?

Gunpei: He's hurt. He needs time to recover…

Julie glances back at Mako. She clenches her fists. They hear an explosion and see Spindar peppering Arcade with energy blasts. Arcade, barely back on his feet, is sent flying by the barrage.

Arcade: AGH!

He hands hard and struggles to pull himself up once more. The creature laughs maliciously, ready to go in for the kill. Julie's fists clench so hard they white-knuckle.

Julie: I'll do it.

Gunpei's eyebrow raises slightly and he holds out the Lumine Driver. She takes it with extreme reservation.

Julie: But just this once. Hang on, Mako. I'll save you... I hope.

She holds up the Lumine Driver in her right hand and presses the start button.

Lumine Driver: PLAYER TWO, READY?

Julie: ...IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!

Gunpei flops. Nothing happens. Gunpei recovers and just glares at her.

Julie: OH! I've got it! Ectop-

Gunpei: IT'S HENSHIN!

She winces.

Julie: Well excuse me for not looking forward to doing this!

She presses the button again.

Lumine Driver: PLAYER TWO, READY?

Julie: HENSHIN!

As the belt appears around her waist, she brings her arm around in an arc, slamming it into place and keeping her arm moving out to the right, even as she looks down and to the left. She finds herself surrounded by tetris blocks. As they fade, her armor materializes, transforming her once more.

Lumine Driver: GAME START, LUMINE!

Hearing that, Spindar turns from pummeling the downed Arcade to see the transformed Julie standing there. Without moving she addresses him.

Lumine: I didn't want to do this, but I can't let you do that to Mako. I guess the name's Kamen Rider Lumine.

She looks at him as she swings her right arm forward, pointing directly at the creature.

Lumine: And you're standing between me and home!

Spindar: You've just made a fatal mistake, child!

Gunpei steps back at the creature charges. Lumine braces herself, but the creature impacts with the force of a Mack truck, sending her sprawling to the ground. She sees a HUD display on her helmet read HP: 180.

Lumine: Ow... Seriously, I don't wanna do this!

She staggers to her feet as the creature charges at her again. This time, she dives and rolls clear, but it's still uncomfortably close.

Lumine: Oh man oh man oh man, what do I do now?! I can't beat this thing! I've never even BEEN in a fight before!

Ami's voice crackles in her ears through a speaker built into the helmet.

Ami: Julie, relax. I can guide you.

Lumine: This is NOT a good time to relax! This thing wants to rip my head off!

Ami: You're a dancer, right? Then this shouldn't be too difficult. I'm activating the training mode on your display. Just try to copy the moves it shows you and don't hold back. Your timing will need to be absolutely perfect if this is going to work.

Lumine gets to her feet as the creature comes at her again. Spindar raises its wings and slashes down as he gets into range. On her visor, Julie sees an animated figure doing an arm block and she quickly moves to copy it, crossing her arms in front of her and catching both wings.

Lumine: I... I DID IT!

She pivots her body and twists away from the monster, crossing its arms in the process. Instinctively, she kicks up, hitting it in the abdomen before it pulls free. She quickly pirouettes and kicks it one more time. Spindar staggers back but recovers quickly and roars.

Spindar: YOU ARE DEAD!

Lumine: uh oh

It unleashes a blast of energy that strikes Lumine, creating an explosion. She collapses to the pavement, stunned. Not giving her a chance to recover, it storms over and begins kicking her repeatedly, raising sparks as she tries futile to protect herself.

Arcade: Lumine, CATCH!

He throws out a Tokenroid, which quickly changes into the rhino he'd gained earlier. The rhino charges forward through the air and slams into Spindar, forcing him away from Lumine. Satisfied, the rhino changes back into a token and lands in Lumine's hand.

Arcade: Insert it now!

Seeing that her HP has gone down to 60, she doesn't argue. She slams the Tokenroid into her Driver.

Lumine Driver: UPGRADE: STRENGTH BOOST!

Spindar comes at her again, slashing at her with his talons. She instinctively shields herself with her arms, and is shocked when she doesn't register the impact.

Lumine: Huh?

She looks and sees that Spindar's talons have actually SNAPPED on her arm.

Lumine: Does that mean that...?

Clenching her fists and swinging wildly, she nails Spindar in the face, sending him reeling. Arcade just shakes his head.

Gunpei: Not bad for a noob.

Ami's voice comes over her speaker again.

Ami: You need to press the advantage while you have it. Use the Driver. I'm sending you a combo now.

The prompt appears on the visor. Lumine nods.

Lumine: GOT IT!

She hits the buttons, calling them as she does so.

Lumine: B! A! B! A! ENTER!

Her fist begins glowing violet as a shimmering puzzle appears in front of it.

Lumine Driver: LUMINE: SUPER COMBO!

Following the animated prompt, she charges at Spindar. As she gets in range, she thrusts her fist forward, slamming it into his chest. The energy puzzle shatters, creating multiple explosions as the monster is thrown back violently.

Lumine: RIDER JIGSAW PUNCH!

Lumine Driver: Outstanding!

Gunpei: Careful! It's not finished yet!

Lumine watches as Spindar, smoldering but very much alive, glares at her with hateful eyes.

Spindar: You haven't seen the last of me, little girl! Come slave!

Mako: Yes, Master!

To Lumine's horror, Mako begins walking to the monster.

Lumine: MAKO! Lady, if you've got any suggestions, I'm listening!

Ami: Thought you'd never ask.

Another prompt appears on her visor. She immediately hits the proper buttons on her Driver.

Lumine: A! B! A! B! ENTER!

Lumine Driver: LUMINE: SUPER COMBO!

There's a loud rumbling, and Lumine and Spindar both look up, astonished, as gigantic blocks begin raining down. They crash to the ground on either side of the creature, pinning it in place and forming an almost complete line.

Lumine: Now THERE'S something you don't see every day...

The prompt tells her to jump, so she tenses her legs and pushes up. To her amazement, she goes soaring into the air. At the apex, her feet begin glowing yellow and materialize a line of four blocks.

Lumine: ...Eh? OH! I see!

She stars coming down, feet first, aiming right at Spindar, who looks up.

Spindar: NO!

Lumine: RIDER... TETRIS KICK!

She slams down right on top of Spindar, creating a massive explosion that engulfs him and the bricks holding him in place. Unprepared for the blast, she goes flying and lands on her back, her armor smoldering. Her HP reads 10.

Lumine: Please tell me that did it...

Lumine Driver: PLAYER TWO WINS!

Lumine: THANK YOU!

Her armor fades away in energy blocks. Julie is content to just lie there, exhausted, as the flames from the explosion fade.

Lumine Driver: PLAYER BONUS!

Above her, a Tokenroid materializes and transforms into a block briefly before falling into her hand. She's too wiped to notice. She merely turns her head and watches as Mako's eyes revert to their original color, as does her hair. The girl looks around, confused.

Mako: What? What happened? A minute ago I was...

Gunpei moves to take care of Mako. Julie barely notices as Arcade steps up to her.

Arcade Driver: ASSIST BONUS!

He holds his hand up and grabs a materializing Tokenroid, pocketing it without even looking. Ken's armor vanishes in a flash, and he kneels down to help Julie up.

Ken: Well, that wasn't too terrible for a rookie.

Pulling her to her feet, Ken chuckles.

Ken: A little practice and maybe you'll learn how to land on your feet instead of your ass.

Julie: A little prac- WAIT! You're not hurt! I thought you were hurt!

She pulls free of Ken and backs away.

Ken: I needed to get your head in the ga-

He gets no further before the Lumine Driver strikes him in the forehead.

Ken: OW!

Julie: LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

She turns and runs as fast as she can.

Ken stares at the Lumine Driver then glances to Gunpei who can only offer a small shrug.

From the rooftops the spiked reptilian creature tosses a gem into the air and catches it in a sharp clawed hand. With viper intensity his eyes follow Julie as he licks his lips into a smile.

?: New players demand new challenges...

***

ComCon Technologies, Director's Board Room

Inara switches off a television displaying Spindar's destruction from several different angles.

Inara: Are we pleased with the results, Director Bushnell?

A man dressed in extreme business casual sitting at the head of the conference sets a pencil down atop a notepad and smiles.

Bushnell: More than you can imagine. Recall them and have them report to me directly.

Inara: Sir?

Bushnell: These are brave new times we are living in, Inara. (He stands and strides towards the door) And I plan to meet them with open arms.

Inara nods and follows. On the conference table, the pencil rolls down the notepad pass several scribbles and notes to a word written in all caps and circled several times:

ELITE.

**Do you wish to continue? [Y/N]**

***

_Julie: What does it take you get you out of my life?! I'm in school, for god's sake!_

_Inara: Director Bushnell wishes to speak with you. _

_Ken: You can't be here! You don't understand!_

_Julie: What's to understand?_

_Ami: Ken, if you don't convince her to come with you soon, it'll be a disaster!_

_Dan: The school's being overrun by WHAT?!_

_Julie: Next time: I Refuse To Fight!_


	3. I Refuse To Fight!

Previously on Kamen Rider Arcade: After being forced to transform to fight off a horde of Bytes, Julie is taken back to ComCon where she learns she was somehow selected by the Lumine Driver to become a Kamen Rider. Not wanting any part of this, she storms off and leaves the Lumine Driver behind. Meanwhile, Spindar was reborn and attacked an arcade before Ken arrived to stop him. Gunpei abducts Julie and drags her to the battle where she learns her classmate Mako is responsible for the Viron's attacks. After Mako's life is endangered, Julie resolves to save her and transforms once more into Kamen Rider Lumine. After defeating Spindar Julie leaves vowing to want nothing more to do with ComCon…

***

GAME START!

Julie was thankful her dad did not ask too many questions because she was not going to give him too many answers. She did not bother eating and took a long soak to clear her mind. She had wanted to wish her dad and Yamiya a good night but instead headed straight to bed. As she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling and fighting the images in her mind, she remains thankfully and dangerously unaware of the shadow outside her window peering between the cracks of her curtains.

The pale moonlight reveals the shadow to be a tall and muscular reptilian body with thick sharp spikes running down the back and arms. A head similar to a crocodile adorned with rows of teeth that looks like they could puncture iron with a nibble. The crest of the Viron, black and white 8bit pixels formed into a skull, emblazon on his left breast. His golden eyes move methodically as he watches and times her breathing. His three fingered hands pressed against the frame of the house, his claws digging deeper into the sides each time Julie turns away and back again to the ceiling. His forked tongue lashes in and around his lips as he calms the predator instincts in his chest.

?: Sleep well, princess…

***

Kamen Rider Arcade

Created by Aaron Thall and Jamion McNeil

Level 3: I Refuse To Fight!

Written by Aaron Thall and Jamion McNeil

***

ComCon Technologies

Inara and Director Bushnell stand side by side in an elevator. Every few floors Inara glances to Bushnell from behind her clipboard.

Inara: Director Bushnell, sir, wouldn't you rather wear a suit…? This is the first time you've spoken in person to them in—

Bushnell: Nonsense. Besides (He adjusts his polo collar) those things make me itch.

The exit the elevator into a busy hall that parts and lets him stroll through unhindered. Bushnell waves and smiles to employees but does not slow or break stride into his reaches the doors of the rec room which he opens with both hands.

In the rec room, Ami, Gunpei, and Ken stand facing the door while Dan still looks like he hadn't moved an inch since we last saw him.

Ken: You son of a bitch.

Bushnell: Good morning!

Ken: How DARE you have the GALL…

Ken breaks from the group and stomps up to Bushnell, but Inara steps up from behind him blocking Ken's path. Ken stops short of getting right in her face and continues to address Bushnell.

Ken: What were you thinking? Sending a driver out to a civilian? Without bringing them in first?

Ami: Ken, calm down. I'm sure Director Bushnell has a good reason why none of us, especially me, were informed that he selected a new Rider. (She adjusts the oversized frames hanging from her nose)

Dan: Pssh, I don't care. She's kinda hot.

Gunpei: (Rolling his eyes) You wouldn't.

Ken: We don't need a new Rider and I don't want a new partner.

Bushnell: Ken, my boy, you're still upset over what happened to Hayao. You're not thinking rationally. And, son, I miss him too, but this is a partner system. Arcade needs Lumine.

Ken: She isn't Lumine. She'll never be Lumine.

Gunpei: Just because she gave the driver back that doesn't make her not Lumine. She's in play. The Viron will know about her. And the longer she's out there alone without a driver the more chances are a Viron will sniff her out and try to infect her.

Bushnell: Unfortunate. I assume you both were too preoccupied with the Mako girl to retrieve her then?

Gunpei: More like embarrassed.

Bushnell: Hm. Inara, be a dear and go retrieve Miss Mori?

Inara: Yes, Director Bushnell.

The Others: WOAH!

Ami: Um, Director Bushnell, I don't think sending Inara would be a wise choice of action. The girl is just a little spooked right now.

Dan: And we don't want her spooked and broken… Did I mention she was kinda hot?

Ami: (ignoring Dan) I think it would be best if I went to see her. At her school. In a more personal setting. And Ken should come with me.

Ken: Ken should not.

Bushnell: I'll allow it.

Dan: You guys are going to school? I wanna come… (He slides up slowly and yawns)

Gunpei: (catching whiff) …I hope after you brush your teeth…

Dan: Hey, you don't get sour cream and cheese chips and expect me NOT to eat them.

Bushnell: Yes… well Ami, take who or whatever you need and bring our new Rider home. I expect exciting news when you return.

Bushnell turns and leave with Inara backing out keeping both eyes focused on Ken. Once they're gone, Ken crosses his arms and turns to Ami.

Ken: I'm not-

Ami: Oh you are coming. Like it or not this girl is now our responsibility. Both of you, get changed and meet me out in the garage.

Dan: So, um, does this mean we get to cosplay as high school students? Sweet!

***

Mori Residence

Rested but still uneasy for a hard night's sleep, Julie leaves her house in rush for school.

Julie: (Calling out behind her) Bye dad, I'll be home later. And tell Yamiya we're going to run out of air freshener if he doesn't start showering more regularly!

After the other day, Julie decides to take a route to school that's more public and keeps her away from game rooms. No need for any repeats of the other day.

She passes a café and notices a familiar figure in the crowd.

Julie: Mako? Mako!

The girl turns and Julie presses through the crowd to her. She takes Mako by the arm, no longer in a cast, and pulls her close to keep their conversation a little private.

Mako: Hi. Um, Julie?

Julie: Look, about last night…I'm glad you're okay and I hope things don't get strange or you tell anybody…

Mako: (uneasy laugh) What are you talking about?

Julie: What am I talking about? Are you off your rocker? I'm talking about the Kamen Riders and Viron.

Mako: Kamen Rider? (She laughs a little harder) And what's a Viron?

Julie: What? The mutant monster spider you had attacking people over that stupid game.

Mako: Um, what are you talking about?

Julie: I saved your life last night. You're welcome, by the way.

Mako What? No, I was home all last night getting ready for the tournament…

Juile: No, you were watching your pet monster spider pick people apart laughing like some deranged looney tune.

Mako: Okay, this isn't funny anymore. What the hell are talking about?

Julie: …You really have no idea…

Mako: No, I have no clue. Get away from me, weirdo.

Mako jerks away and pulling her backpack strap and walking away leaving a confused Julie.

***

Miyamoto High School, Rooftop

The reptilian creature looks down at the students entering the building, scanning the crowd.

Beside him a slender figure in a white and red trimmed tunic with a hood and straps for various blades across his chest, arms, and legs steps up to the ledge. His real face hidden by a dull silver mask with a vague humanoid features.

Alizo: Vice Lord Gukkeddon, taking an interest in the locals now are we?

Gukkeddon: Only of one in particular, Alizo. I want to you test a new Rider.

Alizo: It will be my pleasure. Will this be a (he produces a blade and twirls around his finger) standard assassination?

Gukkeddon: You will not kill this one. Use it as bait to draw out Arcade. Arcade, you can kill. The girl, you will bring her to me.

Alizo: (bowing) Everything permitted. (He vanishes into a puff of smoke)

***

Meanwhile, in the parking lot an unmarked black sedan pulls into a visitor's parking space and Ami, Dan, and Ken exit. Ami is still in her lab coat, Ken in a shirt and jeans, and Dan fully decked out in the high school's uniform. They head toward the building with Ami leading the pack and Dan appearing a little pouty.

Dan: I want the after action report to state for the record I think you two are very lame.

Ami: Nobody told you to dress like that…

Dan: We're going undercover. We totally could've been the new cool transfer clique. Ken got to be a doctor the other day.

Ken: How did yo-

Dan: I do read the mission reports, Sir Stone Face. Poor Ami doesn't type them up for her health.

Ami: We're not going to be here that long. Just long enough to convince Julie to come back with us.

Dan: Did you bring a flak jacket just in case?

Ami: No.

Dan: You should've. Heard she's got killer aim… You could learn from her, man.

Ken: (absent-mindedly rubbing the minor welt he got from the Lumine Driver) Why are you even here?

Dan: For the schoolgirls of course.

Ami's head turns slightly to him.

Ami: What?

Dan: I meant to bring back our wayward Rider. Yeah, that's what I said.

Ami: (Ignoring Dan) I had HQ call ahead. We're going to meet her in the nurse's office.

Dan: Naughty.

The three enter the building and almost immediately Dan goes the opposite direction as the others.

Dan: You guys have fun with that. The cafeteria is calling my name.

Ken: Damnit, Dan-

Ami: Let him go, he'll stay outta trouble. I'm more concerned about getting to Julie before a Viron.

***

Second period,

PA: Julie Mori, report to the nurse's office for a lice check.

Julie's eyes go wide and she immediately flushes red and sinks deep into her seat as she hears the snickers.

The teacher raises an eyebrow.

Mr. Sakamoto: You're excused, Miss Mori.

Humiliated, Julie slinks from her seat and heads for the door, hearing the laughter as she exits. As soon as the door shuts, Mr. Sakamoto begins to resume his lecture when there's suddenly the sound of shattering glass. Everyone in the room turns to see Alizo standing before them.

Alizo: My apologies for the intrusion... But you all belong to ME now.

Already out of earshot, Julie doesn't hear the screams. Instead, she storms down the hall muttering creative obscenities under her breath, all aimed at whoever decided to pull such an immature prank on "the school's pet gaijin".

Julie: I swear to GOD, when I get my hands on whomever told the nurse that I have lice, I'm gonna...

She feels something moving in her jacket pocket. She reaches in and pulls out the Tokenroid that had materialized after the battle with Spindar.

Julie: Oh GOD, I still have this thing?

She tosses it in disgust, but it immediately turns into a cube again and follows her like a puppy.

Julie: Quit following me! Go back to those psychos already!

The Tokenroid ignores her and begins orbiting her head. Julie groans inwardly as she reaches the nurse's office and goes in.

Julie: Can we please make this fast? I have enough trouble in history class with all the kanji and this is really...

She sees Ken and Ami.

Julie: QUIT STALKING ME!

She turns on her heel and starts back out the door, but they each grab a shoulder and yank her back into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Julie: Haven't you creeps done enough to me already?!

They ignore her as Ken shoves her into a seat and drops the Lumine Driver onto her lap. She immediately swats it away.

Ken: Well, this is off to a good start...

Ami: Julie, please hear us out. You're in terrible danger. The Viron know about you. That you're Lumine, and probably that you're refusing to take the Driver.

Julie: I'm NOT Lumine! I had to help Mako, that's all. No way in hell you're getting me to use that thing again.

Ami: You don't have any choice, I'm afraid. You saw what Spindar did to that girl? They'll do it to you if they get the chance.

Julie: Two problems. ONE, they have no reason to go after me. If they know about me, they also know I want nothing to do with them OR you! And even if they DID, I'd be fine as soon as you blow up the monster of the day.

Ami: No... You wouldn't. If a Rider gets infected... It's permanent. You'd be their slave for life.

Julie's eyes go wide. They can both see the fear there.

Julie: But I'm not a Rider...

Ken: Yes, you are. The SECOND the Driver activated in your hands, you were covered by an energy Ami calls a Rider Aura. Even if you don't want to fight, that Aura's stuck on you, and they can sniff it out anywhere. It's why I always keep my Driver with me. It protects me from infection. You need to keep your Driver with you. It's your sword and your shield.

Julie: So get it off of me, this aura thing! How do I get rid of it?!

Ami: ...You don't. That is to say, we don't KNOW how to break the connection between you and the Lumine Driver. And until we do, they'll come after you, anywhere, anytime... And anyone around you is potential collateral damage.

Images of her father and brother flash through Julie's mind. Tears immediately begin forming.

Julie: ...no...

***

In the cafeteria, Dan's somewhat disappointed to see that there's currently no food, just vending machines and students studying.

Dan: Serious letdown.

He spies several coeds going over notes for an upcoming test.

Dan: Then again...

He starts to head over when he hears a strange moaning sound. His curiosity piqued, he moves towards the door. And he doesn't like what he sees.

Dan: ...Well, there's something you don't see everyday... Unless you're me.

***

Julie: No, it can't be... Why would they even bother coming after me?

Ken: Paranoia. Revenge. A whim. For bait. Pick a reason, it's probably valid. The Viron don't think like humans do. That aura marks you as their enemy, and they won't rest until you're either dead or their servant. It's why you need to come with us. Even if you don't fight, you'd be safer at ComCon and your family would be out of the crosshairs.

Julie clutches the edge of her skirt tightly, trembling. Suddenly, she bursts out of her seat and for the door.

Julie: NO! You're lying! You've got to be lying!

She bolts down the hall before they can even get to the door.

Ken: Son of…

Ami: This isn't going to be easy... We're asking her to up-end her entire life, and she already blames us for all this happening in the first place.

Ken: Director Bushnell... What the hell was he THINKING.

Ami kneels down and picks up the Lumine Driver.

Ami: We need to track her down. She's clearly in a fragile state of mind.

Ken sighs and rubs his hand through his hair, going over their meager options.

Ken: You're right. Let's-

His Bluetooth beeps. He and Ami both put their devices on.

Dan: Guys, you know how we were worried that a Viron might come after the hot chick... I mean the new girl?

Ken: Yeah?

Dan: I think they're doing it RIGHT NOW. We've got... zombies. LOTS of white-haired yellow-eyed teenage zombies!

Ken and Ami exchange glances.

Ken: You find the girl, I'll find the Viron. Dan, I'll find the sucker and take it out. You try to protect whatever uninfected students you can!

They rush into the hall, only to be immediately blocked by a small group of students, all clearly infected. To his annoyance, he recognizes Mako among them.

Ken: Really.

Mako: Rider...

Ken: Ami? Run.

Ken turns to face the mass.

Arcade Driver: Player One, Okay? READY!

Ken: HENSHIN!

Ken slams his controller into the belt and instantly the pixel grind outline forms over his body and into his armor. As his helmet finishes forming the green eyes take on a luminous glow.

Arcade Driver: GAME START, ARCADE!

Ami: Wait, Ken try using the Rest Boos-

Arcade: (Turning to the zombies he flicks a token into the air and catches it) Now, let's aim for the high score.

Immediately Arcade leaps into the horde sending an elbow inside Mako's nose followed by a spinning kick downing three of the nearest infected. He dashes forward catching two in a clothesline carrying that momentum to spear a third. A zombie student tries to come up behind him as he stands, but the Rider turns and shoulder thrusts into him forcing the zombie against the wall.

Ami: Ken…

Ami watches only for a moment before turning away and sprinting as fast as she can move in the opposite direction.

Arcade draws his controller shifting it into blaster mode and takes aim but hesitates. Cursing he holsters the controller and pushes a group into a classroom as each student claws at his armor. Moving almost as a blur, the Rider swiftly punches and kicks until the group falls. Clapping his hands he takes a defensive stance when the zombies slowly begin to rise again.

Arcade: Of course. Map.

The map on his HUD display shows him a flashing red dot and an arrow marker directing him to the first floor.

Arcade: The Viron's still in the building, eh?

Mako: Rider…

Arcade: Hold that thought.

The Tokenroid in his hand turns into a rabbit that hops for a second before changing back into a coin. Arcade inserts it in his belt.

Arcade Driver: UPGRADE: JUMP BOOST.

He springs forward rabbit kicking off Mako's chest and goes sailing backwards out a window. Landing in the courtyard he takes off full speed following the marker.

***

Dan banks a turn into a group a hall filled with infected.

Dan: You're in for it now, buds. (Reaches into the uniform's jacket pocket, his face shifts into a grim realization before he hastily pats himself down) …And of course it's in my other clothes…

He back-steps into the previous hall and makes a line for the stairs where he sees Ami leading a group into the stairway.

Ami: DAN! Over here!

Dan: Oh Ammy, you are a sight for a sore eyes.

They nod as a wave of zombies stagger towards. Dan slams the bright red door shut and wedges and breaks the metal latch from their side with a few well-placed kicks. Ami encourages the group to stay calm and together as the scuttle down the flights of stairs. A smaller girl trips, but Ami catches her from behind and helps to stand. Ami and Dan reach lobby of the school with the train of uninfected students in tow, panicked but unharmed.

Ami: I'll get these kids to safety and contact HQ; you do another sweep and try to find Julie. Make sure she's safe.

Dan: Right…what does she look like again?

Ami: (Sighing) The red headed American girl…

Dan: Gotcha, doc!

Ami: And stay in Bluetooth contact!

Dan: You got it, Ammy! (He calls back)

Dan paces through the halls peering into classroom after classroom in hopes of finding Julie.

Dan: Figures, the one assignment I volunteer for I get high school of the dead…

Dan stops in the music hall where five of the infected as stumbling and banging against a closed door. Dan's sneaker give out a loud audio screech causing the zombified students to turn in his direction.

Dan: For the love of…

Dan frantically pats his clothes for something, anything to defend. A sudden idea hits him and he drops down and his butt and goes through his socks with both hands producing four tokenroid coins. Laughing wildly he kisses them repeatedly before coughing and spitting.

Dan: Now that's what I'm talking about!

He rolls the tokenroids along the ground and they spring up into the two firebirds and two rhinos. The firebirds lift the rhinos off the ground and ram them into the heads of two infected before circling around and pecking at the heads of the others. The rhinos hit into a roll and start stomping on the feet of the transformed students.

Dan scrambles to his feet and makes a hard turn into another hallway when an arm grabs him by his collar and pulls him through a doorway.

Dan: HEY, let go of me you undead-mindless-sons-a-bitches!

His arms flail wildly.

Julie: Hey, calm down. Stop swinging. No zombies here.

Dan stops and looks around.

Dan: Well, I sure showed them!

She doesn't laugh.

Dan: So... Red hair, not Japanese. (He snaps his fingers) Julie, right?

Julie: I'm... Not so sure these days.

She absent-mindedly picks up a baton and twirls it without looking.

Julie: Listen, you should probably not be around me right now.

Dan: Why…?

Dan looks closer. He can tell she's been crying.

Dan: Try me.

Julie looks around the auditorium.

Julie: I used to belong on the stage, once upon a time. My mom... My foster mom, I mean... She was a ballerina. From what I've been told, a pretty famous one. People would come from all over the country to see the amazing Keiko Mori perform...

Dan: Wait... Keiko Mori?! THE Keiko Mori!?

Julie: You've heard of her?

Dan: Heard of her? She was a performing legend two decades back... Quit to start teaching ballet after she got pregnant. I've seen recordings of all her work.

Julie: Yeah, having my brother... put an end to her dancing career…When the Mori family adopted me, she began teaching me, too. And not just ballet.

Unconsciously, Julie begins dancing, remembering happier times.

Julie: She called me a dancing chameleon. I could always master a new form in a matter of days... Hours if I really gave it my all.

Dan watches as she dances to music only she can hear. It's graceful and elegant, not staying with a single style, but shifting between multiple forms of dance to become something wholly unique.

Julie: She said my birth parents would have been proud of my talent... I wouldn't know. They died when I was just a baby…

She tosses the baton into the air. It twirls several times, and she casually catches it behind her back and spins it some more as her silent dance continues.

Julie: Then a couple years ago, she encouraged me to try out for a show that was casting. She said that with my training and heart, I could land any role I wanted.

Dan nods

Dan: Uh, that's nice but shouldn't we be leav-

She tosses the baton into the air again and catches it with her other hand, spinning as she does so.

Julie: And I got the part. Not the lead... I was too young for that, but still a major role, almost unheard of for someone's first professional work. She couldn't have been prouder. But the day the show was about to officially launch, she was running late. She had a seat saved for her in the front row. Dad and Yamiya were already there, but Mom was running late. She was running late…A-and, um, I didn't want to go on without her there, but I had no choice... The show must ALWAYS go on.

Dan: Okay…

She twirls the baton with her fingers.

Julie: The show was a success. The audience was applauding us... applauding me... And Mom's seat was still empty. Dad tried calling her... He'd been trying to call her. But there was no answer.

She stops twirling the baton and stands still.

Julie: On the way to the performance, someone had tried to rob her at gunpoint... She'd tried to drive away but…b-but…

She drops the baton and lets it roll off the stage.

Julie: It was the last time I ever took the stage. I gave up dancing... It was too hard without her there. All I have left are my dad and brother...

She sinks down into a sitting crouch, holding herself. Dan can't bring himself to cross the distance between him and her. The pain she's feeling is a physical entity radiating from her.

Julie: And now I'm losing them, too! All I wanted was to help my brother with one of his projects, and suddenly I go from being me, the would-be dance prodigy to freaking Pandora... and I've opened the goddamned BOX!

She gets up suddenly and looks at Dan.

Julie: Those things are here because of ME. Every single person out there's in danger because some monster wants MY head. And if by some miracle I survive, that only means I'll put my family in danger, too.

Dan: Julie...

Julie: He says he needs me to be some kind of hero... I'm no hero! I'm Typhoid Mary, destroying everything I touch! Everything I care about!

She looks at him with genuine concern.

Julie: You should go. It's not safe to be around me.

Dan: I'm not going anywhere.

The zombified students bang on the doors.

Dan: ...Even if I could.

***

Mori Residence,

Gunpei and Inara drive up to the curb. Gunpei parts and walks around, opening the door for Inara.

Gunpei: Okay, I know why I'm here, but why you? You NEVER leave Director Bushnell's side.

Inara: Special case, I'm afraid. I'll handle business inside. You just make certain that the area's safe.

Gunpei nods and begins searching the grounds. Inara, meanwhile, walks right up to the front door and rings the bell.

Mr. Mori: One moment!

After a few seconds, the door opens.

Mr. Mori: Yes? Can I help you?

Inara: I apologize for coming unannounced, Sir, but it's about your daughter...

Out back, Gunpei's eyes scan everything.

Gunpei: Looks quiet enough... Wait... What's that?

He moves closer to Julie's window and kneels down, looking at the ground. To his consternation, he sees reptilian footprints, far larger than any natural reptile.

Gunpei: Damnit, one was here... A big one.

He glances through the window and into Julie's room, where he has a clear view of her bed.

Gunpei: So if one was here... Why the hell is that girl still walking around?

***

Alizo marches down the wall dragging a sai against lockers as he goes. A group of infected students pass him but one motions for down the hall.

Alizo: Is that where she's hiding? Thank you.

Alizo draws another sai from somewhere in his cloak and quickens his pace.

Alizo: I smell a scared little girl…I can't wait to have a taste…

Arcade: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Alizo's back erupts in a volley of explosions causing him to drop both sais. He glares back as Arcade lowers his blaster.

Arcade: Not so fast, gruesome.

Alizo: Arcade. (Scoffs) My people fear you. They shouldn't.

Arcade: You really should. (He pulls out a Tokenroid that shifts into the form of a hand briefly. He flicks it right into his driver).

Arcade Driver: ACCESSORY: CYGAUNT

A swirl of pixels form over Arcade's right arm before dissipating and revealing an armored glove with a wrist mounted controller input. Arcade slowly balls his right hand into a fist and using the left enters the combination DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, DOWN, A on the CyGaunt.

CYGAUNT: PUNCH-OUT!

Alizo laughs and charges at Arcade who catches his face in one hand before jump punching him in the chest. The Alizo cries out as the force of the blow sends into a wall with Arcade following delivering rapid hit after hit. As Alizo crashes into the wall, Arcade reels back and enters into the CyGaunt UP, LEFT, LEFT, DOWN, Z.

GYGAUNT: POWER BLADE!

Arcade's right hand is encased in a translucent energy blade as he arcs his arm up and back and slashes across Alizo and through the wall in a slanted line. The wall crumbles behind the Viron as it places a trembling hand on the thin red line forming down its chest.

Alizo: I-impossible…

The Viron falls back through the hole and explodes into a swirl of bits and pixels.

Arcade: Now that was…

Alizo: Easy?

Arcade spins around and sees Alizo clapping his hands somberly at him from down the hall.

Alizo: My, you are impressive. I shall enjoy breaking you.

Arcade: Neat trick. I got a few myself.

Arcade and Alizo run down the hall to meet each other. Arcade launches into a sweep air kick that Alizo rolls under. The cloaked Viron comes up behind Arcade and tries to grapple him, but the Rider tosses him off his shoulders and chops at the creature's neck. Alizo barely catches Arcade's neck and snap kicks the hero in the stomach. Arcade stumbles back as Alizo takes the open opportunity to rake two daggers across the Rider's armor. Arcade blocks the last of the bows with the CyGaunt and uses his free hand to strike at the Viron's chest. The Viron staggers as Arcade levels his Driver in blaster mode dead center at the creature's chest and fires off several rounds point blank.

Alizo flails madly as each blasts hits full force.

Arcade: Time to end this! (Holstering his driver)

Arcade shoves off his opponent and enters into the CyGaunt as quickly as possible DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, DOWN, A.

CYGAUNT: PUNCH-OUT!

He drives his fist dead center into Alizo's face; a spark erupts from Arcade's knuckle and sends the cloaked figure reeling back hitting the ground…and splitting into two.

Arcade: …That's new…

Both Alizos stand producing daggers from their cloaks and tossing them at the Rider. Arcade holds his arms up as each dagger strikes various points on his suit producing sparks and singing his armor. Grunting as he bears the blunt of the attack, Arcade enters into the CyGaunt RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, RIGHT, DOWN.

GYGAUNT: DEFENDER II!

A large prism-like barrier appears from the CyGaunt shielding Arcade from the throwing daggers.

The first Alizo leaps up and kicks off the shoulders of the other sailing overhead and raining daggers down on Arcade. The Rider draws his blaster and shoots the Viron out of the sky with wild shots. The Viron falls to the ground with a thud as the second charges for Arcade.

Arcade moves quickly, pressing the buttons BACK, DOWN, FORWARD, B, A on the controller on his belt in one smooth motion.

Arcade Driver: ARCADE: SUPER COMBO!

Arcade: RIDER DIVINE KICK!

Arcade crouches an inch for a brief second as the driver sends surges of crackling electricity to his feet before leaping into the air and bringing his leg down onto Alizo's face in a flying crescent kick. Kicking off the Viron as it explodes into pixels, Arcade enters into his belt controller the command Forward, Forward, B+A as he swings around midair and comes down on the second Alizo.

Arcade Driver: ARCADE: SUPER COMBO!

The belt surges sending crackling electricity into his fists.

Arcade: RIDER PULSE PUNCH!

Before the Viron could get up or move, Arcade brings both energy covered fist into the remaining Alizo's chest. The energy construct swelling and surging into the Viron's body causing it to explode in a bright flash of bits.

Arcade Driver: 2-in-1, AMAZING!

Arcade kneels on one knee before coming up into a ready stance. He looks around then down to his driver and taps it a few times with a flick of his finger.

Arcade: No win confirmation. Then that must mean…

Auditorium,

The bangs on the door get louder and louder.

Dan: Come on, Twinkle Toes, we gotta get out of here.

Julie: Just leave…

Dan: Sorry, I'm not the type to leave someone at a pity party.

Dan wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up.

Julie: Get off me, you loon!

Dan: No can do. C'mon, we're getting out of here befo—

The doors finally give in a stammering crack and the infected students pour in.

Dan: That happens.

Dan tugs and drags Julie along the stage bumping back first right into a shadowed cloaked figure.

Dan: Oh, sorry about that, sir, my friend and I…

Dan goes pale when he realizes he just bumped into someone on the once empty stage.

Dan: Viron…(He looks slightly over his shoulder into the glowing eyes glaring at him from under a thick hood).

Alizo: Correct.

Alizo spinning backhand's Dan off the stage into a row of empty seats down in the fourth row.

Julie screams and the cloaked creature slaps his hand over her mouth before bringing a finger to his in a

Alizo: Shhh, girl. This'll be over quick.

Arcade: We can agree on that!

From the entry way, Arcade elbows and knees his way in before slipping a tokenroid into his belt.

Arcade Driver: UPGRADE: JUMP BOOST!

In a single bound, the Rider kicks up off a downed infected and clears the room to the stage landing into two hops.

Arcade: I don't think we were done. (Pointing at to Alizo) Let the girl go.

Alizo: You can't win this one. You can't fight me and the clock, Arcade.

The Viron motions to the room slowly filling with infected students. He casually shoves Julie back, and several students grab her. One shoves her to her knees and holds her head still while two others restrain her arms.

Arcade: Don't think for a second I can't.

Alizo: Oh, I know you can't.

Alizo's arms snap forward and he cracks his knuckles slitting into a second Alizo. Both Alizo stretch their necks and divide again. Now four, Alizo laughs and begin to pace around Arcade.

Arcade: Right. I forgot you can do that…

Alizo 1: Time is on our side, Kamen Rider.

The four Alizo circle Arcade drawing their daggers and pointing them at the Rider's heart.

Alizo 2: Your game is over.

Alizo 2 and and Alizo 4 charge forward, Arcade spins around lashing out with the Power Blade of the CyGaunt trailing sparks with each strike. Arcade flips Alizo 2 over on his back and stabs hard at the ground with the energy blade. He reels back twirling out of Alizo 4's reach and charges straight for Alizo 1 entering UP, LEFT, LEFT, DOWN, Z into the CyGaunt.

GYGAUNT: POWER BLADE!

Alizo 1 steps back, pulling Alizo 3 into Arcade's path.

Alizo 3: What are yo-

Arcade slashes out striking through Alizo 3 as Alizo 1 leaps back narrowly avoiding the tip of the energy blade. Alizo 3 chokes before exploding into an array of pixels. The pixels swirl momentarily before gathering and flowing into Alizo 1.

Arcade: (smirking under his helmet) I figured out your secret.

Alizo: Little good it will do you now.

He snaps his fingers and four more Alizo copies appear.

Alizo: Keep the do-gooder occupied. I need to see to the Vice Lord's primary request.

The four clones charge Arcade, coming at him from all sides. Alizo ignores the battle and turns towards Julie, who struggles uselessly in the iron grasp of the enslaved students.

Julie: Let me go! Please? I swear, I didn't WANT to be a Rider! I still don't!

Alizo chuckles.

Alizo: You're a pitiful one, aren't you? Now that I've had enough contact with your Rider energies, it's child's play to get through the field.

His hand begins glowing blood-red as he walks towards her with clear intent. He holds his hand out before him.

Alizo: But you should rejoice, for you are about to be reborn. No more mortal frailities. No more pain or fear. You don't wish to be a Rider? In a moment, you will be MUCH more.

He reaches for her face. She can only watch in horror as it gets closer.

Julie: No... NO DAMNIT! NO!

Alizo: Welcome... to the Viron.

**DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE? [Y/N]**

_Julie: This is crazy! What are they all turning into?!_

_Ken: We have to put a stop to this._

_Julie: "WE?!"_

_Ken: There's no choice._

_Julie: Dad... Yamiya... Goodbye..._

_Ken: Next time: Ready! Player Two!_


	4. Ready! Player Two!

Last time, on Kamen Rider Arcade: Even as Julie did her best to forget about Arcade and ComCon and return to a normal life, she was unaware that she was being stalked by Vice Lord Gukkedon. To that end, the villain assigned one of his minions, the cloning-assassin Alizo, to capture her and lure Arcade into a trap. As Ken, Ami, and Dan went to her school to convince her to go with them, Alizo put his plan into motion, infecting many of the students and using them to flush the Riders out. Ken engaged Alizo in battle with his CyGauntlet, while Dan found Julie, but neither of them were able to keep Alizo from finding the girl. As Ken battled furiously, Alizo prepared to infect Julie and make her Gukkedon's permanent slave...

***

Alizo: Welcome... to the Viron.

He reaches for Julie's face. The girl can't even look away.

Arcade: NO!

He punches one of Alizo's clones out of the way, but he realizes he won't get there in time. Then, suddenly, he sees he doesn't have to. Something small strikes Alizo, knocking him away from Julie. The small object stops, revealing itself as the Tokenroid Julie had been holding onto. Changing into a cube again, it streaks forward and slams into the enslaved students, forcing them to let Julie go. She wastes no time getting to her feet and backing away from them as the small cube circles her head and lands in her hand.

Julie: Okay! Okay! You can stay!

Seeing that she's momentarily clear, Arcade quickly punches two more Alizos away and pulls out another Tokenroid. It shifts briefly into a black cloud before he slams it into his Driver's slot.

Arcade Driver: UPGRADE: SMOKESCREEN BOOST!

Several small smoke bombs launch from the CyGaunt and spread around the room. They erupt, and everyone is enveloped in the thick cloud.

Alizo: NO! You won't escape me that easily!

Arcade: We already have.

The smoke clears quickly, but to the monster's frustration, Arcade, Julie, and Dan are already gone.

Alizo: This isn't over, Arcade!

***

Kamen Rider Arcade  
Created by: Jamion McNeil and Aaron Thall

Level 4: Ready! Player Two!  
Written by: Jamion McNeil and Aaron Thall

***

Just outside the school, Julie coughs as she waves away the fumes from the smoke bombs.

Julie: Too close... WAY too close!

Dan: Oohhh... Did anybody get the number of that truck?

He shakes his head, still dazed from the blow he'd taken.

Arcade Driver: GAME SAVED!

Ken's armor vanishes and he moves to check on them.

Ken: Good thing Rubix Tokenroid was with you.

The tiny cube flies around Julie's head.

Julie: Rubix? Like the puzzle?

Ken nods.

Ken: It seems to like you.

Julie: He's... I mean, it's growing on me.

Rubix Tokenroid changes back to a coin and puts itself in her jacket pocket.

Dan: Okay, we've got her. Now what?

Ken: Now we get ready. We can't leave things like this.

Julie: All the students...

She clenches her fists.

Julie: It's all my fault. They're after me...

Ken: No, you didn't know.

Ami runs up to them, breathing hard.

Ami: I've gotten as many people out as I could... But if those kids remain infected for much longer...

Ken: I know. Do you have it?

Ami holds up the Lumine Driver.

Ami: Of course. Who do you take me for... Dan?

Ami turns towards Julie and holds out the Driver. Julie looks at it, and at Ken, who nods.

Ami: It'll protect you.

Hesitantly, Julie takes a hold of the Lumine Driver. Immediately, they hear a moan and turn to see a small cluster of infected students led by Mako.

Julie: Oh come ON! AGAIN?

Ken: That's what =I= said.

Mako: Rider...

She steps forward, but stops and clutches her stomach suddenly, crying out in agony.

Mako: AAAAHHHHH!

Slowly, her skin begins changing colors, becoming red and black, forcing her to the ground in pain.

Julie: OH MY GOD! What's happening to her?!

Ami: She's beginning to enter stage two infection.

Ken: If we don't end this fight quickly, the students will all begin turning into Bytes...

Julie's memory flashes back to the creatures that had knocked her off the rooftop.

Julie: Oh my god...

Ken: Remember, if this Viron dies, they'll revert to normal, but if he escapes, the Viron will have an army of these things.

Julie: ...And all those families will be ripped apart...

Ken: I know it's cruel, but what's better? All of their families suffering or just yours?

Julie looks away. She doesn't need to answer.

Ken: Okay then. Will you fight with me? This guy's too slippery for me to beat alone without hurting your classmates.

Julie: I... I don't have any choice at all, do I?

Ken: No. No, you don't.

Julie: But... I'm no fighter.

Ami: No, you're a dancer. That's why I also brought this.

She reaches into her coat pocket and produces another Tokenroid, one that looks like a cartoonish smiley face. It activates as headphones pop out of the back and snap into place atop it.

Ami: Rhythm Boost. It was a Tokenroid prototype when we began developing the technology.

It flies out of Ami's hand and lands on Julie's shoulder.

Alizo: No amount of Tokenroids are going to save you, little girl! My master demands your presence, and I always accomplish my missions!

The Viron steps forward, followed by a virtual army of infected students. He steps OVER Mako and keeps going.

Alizo: Now be a good little slave and give up.

He gestures and his four clones materialize.

Ken: The time for talk is over.

Rhythm Tokenroid changes back into a coin and lands in Julie's hand.

Ken: Just watch my back and do what you can.

Julie nods slightly as Dan and Ami step back. Both Ken and Julie hold up their Drivers.

Julie: Let's just do this before I realize I'm being an idiot, okay?

Arcade Driver: Player One, Okay? READY!

Lumine Driver: Player Two, Ready?

The belts materialize on both of them.

Both: HENSHIN!

Ken slams his Driver into place while Julie brings her's around in an arc, snapping it into place and going out to her side as she looks away. Gridlines appear around Ken as his armor materializes. Tetris bricks engulf Julie as her armor forms.

Arcade/Lumine Drivers: GAME START: ARCADE! LUMINE!

Arcade points at Alizo.

Arcade: Now, let's aim for the high score!

Lumine: For the record, I hate being Lumine...

She looks at the monster and points in his direction.

Lumine: But you're standing between me and home!

Alizo: So, you're finally going to put up a fight, huh? That just makes the job more fun for me!

Arcade: Julie, try to draw off some of his clones. I know you're scared, so I can trust you to not be reckless.

Lumine: Reckless? I'm trying very, VERY hard to not run away screaming.

Arcade: Relax. Focus. You can do this.

Out of a holder on her side, Rubix and Rhythm Tokenroids fly out, transform, and begin circling her.

Arcade: They want you to use them. Hurry!

Rubix Tokenroid changes back into a coin and lands in Lumine's hand.

Lumine: Here goes...

She inserts Rubix Tokenroid into her Driver's slot.

Lumine Driver: ACCESSORY: RUBIX BATON!

A small multi-colored cube materializes before Julie and unfolds, changing into a short staff. She takes a hold of it.

Lumine: Well, that's different...

She looks at Rhythm Tokenroid, which reverts to a coin.

Lumine: Your turn!

She takes it and inserts it.

Lumine Driver: UPGRADE: RHYTHM BOOST!

The Driver begins emitting an unfamiliar hiphop tune, and to her surprise, Lumine begins tapping her foot to the beat. Slowly, she looks up and right at Alizo.

Lumine: Let's dance. I'll lead.

Two of the Alizos take the bait, coming at her blades raised. She moves backwards, skipping a bit as she does so. They quickly catch up and she ducks limbo style. As she does this, she kicks up with her right leg, cracking one Alizo in the back of the head with her boot. The monster clone stumbles as she pirouettes and swings the Rubix Baton into the gut of the second, raising sparks.

Arcade watches this, amazed.

Arcade: When the heck did she learn how to fight?!

Ami's voice comes over his comm system.

Ami: She hasn't. She's focusing on dance, not the fight. It's why I gave her Rhythm Boost. The music keeps her calm, centered, and focused enough that she won't be a burden. That she's using the dance moves to defend herself's just a bonus.

Arcade: Glad to know.

Two Alizos charge at Arcade with sais in hand. The Rider falls into a defending stance blocking an oncoming sai with his arm and punching the first Alizo in the lower side. As the Viron swaggers to the left from the blow, Arcade's foot snaps up in fast secession striking the second Alizo in his lower knee, then into the assassin's abdomen, and finally a sharp kick to the side of his neck. Arcade grabs hold of the still dazed and stumbling Alizo by the shoulders and throws him into his ally.

Arcade pulls out a tokenroid from the holster on the back of his belt. It shifts into the form of a hand briefly before he flicks it into his driver.

Arcade Driver: ACCESSORY: CYGAUNT

A swirl of pixels form over Arcade's right arm before dissipating and revealing an armored glove with a wrist mounted controller input.

Arcade: Come on, boys. Let's go.

The Viron stumble to their feet and leaps into the air entering into the CyGaunt LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, B.

CYGAUNT: DOUBLE DRAGON!

Arcade's jump ends in an arch appearing to produce a shaky afterimage mimicking his moves. The Rider lands on top of both Viron like lightning as his fists blur pounding into the chest of the first Alizo punctuating every three blows with a jumping elbow into the same spot. Whenever the second Alizo attempts to move closer a quick jab from what seems to be the second Arcade forces him back at every step.

The second Alizo clone growls and slashes at the second Arcade but his dagger passes right through him. Confused he swipes again and again each time going harmlessly through the Rider. He raises his arm for another strike but between blinks Arcade turns to Alizo and delivers an uppercut that lifts the Viron off the ground.

Alizo 2: H-how?!

The Arcades, still moving in blurs, dashes right under the still in midair Alizo and both deliver a standing ax kick to the Viron's back that sends him hurtling in the opposite direction.

Lumine snakes her body left, then right, avoiding slashes of Alizo's blades.

Lumine: You're really pushy, you know that?!

Both Alizos come at her from opposite directions at the same time.

Lumine: SPLIT DECISION!

She drops down, doing a split a second before the blades would have perforated her. She immediately begins doing a breakdancing spin, kicking both Alizos repeatedly and forcing them back before she flips to her feet and moonwalks back a bit.

Lumine: You're not very good at this, are you?

She twirls the Rubix Baton and throws it, smacking one of the clones in the face before the weapon returns to her hand.

Lumine: NEAT! You're just like a boomerang!

Ami: Julie, you can't afford to mess around. Use the new code I'm sending you and follow the prompts.

Julie sees the images on her visor.

Lumine: RIGHT!

She taps the buttons on the Lumine Driver and twists the handle of the Rubix Baton, switching a central color in the hilt to blue.

Lumine: A! A! B! B! BLUE!

The Rubix Baton begins glowing with blue energy.

Lumine Driver: LUMINE! SUPER COMBO!

Lumine: RIDER KATAMARI SPECIAL!

Lumine twirls the Rubx Baton and throws it low to the ground. It begins rolling end over end, forming an energy ball that grows as it rolls. As it strikes the Alizo clones, it picks them up and takes them with it. As the gigantic energy ball strikes the wall of the school, it erupts in a massive fireball. The Alizos stagger forward, smoldering.

Lumine Driver: EXCELLENT!

Alizo: You're... DEAD girl! I don't CARE what the master wants anymore!

The two clones come at her again, murderous gleams in their eyes.

Lumine: ...eep!

***

Mori Residence,

Inara adjusts the hem of her skirt as she sits at the edge of the Mori's living room sofa holding her hands up to refuse an offered cup of tea.

Inara: No thank you, please. I have to get back to work. Now, as I was saying Mr. Mori…

Mr. Mori: (Blushing) Please, call me Yoshi. (Sitting across from her in a chair pulled from the kitchen table)

Inara: Very well, Yoshi Mori, your daughter has been selected to attend Ishinomori Fine Arts Academy. Our board was quite impressed with a recent performance of hers and has offered her a full scholarship.

Mr. Mori: Wow, really? I didn't know she was dancing…

Inara: Yes. (She adjusts her glasses) She is very talented and having someone trained under Keiko Mori would not only benefit the other dance students but we would like to sharpen her skills. She has raw talent but we want to prepare her for the professional world of dance. Our school hates to see wasted talent.

Yoshi: Th-that sounds amazing. Yes, yes.

Inara: Also, I am here on behalf of the school to request she move on campus as soon as possible.

Mr. Mori: On campus?

Inara: Yes, studies show that commutating students have a more difficult time focusing on their crafts and struggle in grades and integrating into the student body.

Mr. Mori: Oh. Well, I don't-

Inara: Money is no issue. It will be covered in her scholarship.

Mr. Mori: Oh, I guess I can talk to her about. See if that's what she wants to do.

Inara: That would be best.

A knock startles Yoshi and he instinctively turns toward the door.

Inara: That would be my associate, Mr. Iwane. It seems we're due back on campus.

Inara stands and extends a hand to Yoshi.

Inara: It was a pleasure meeting you.

Yoshi attempts to lightly shake her hand but Inara clasps down in an iron hold and looks him down in the eye.

Inara: Please consider our offer. Thank you, for your time.

Speechless, Yoshi nods as Inara excuses herself from the living room. Yamiya had been watching from the hallway studying the pressed and polished woman. As she passes Inara's nostrils flare as she catches whiff of a lingering odor. She stops and glares at Yamiya out the side of her eye.

Inara: Shower.

Yamiya eyes go wide as Inara continues on and out the front door where Gunpei is waiting by the company car.

Gunpei: Well, what they say?

Inara: They are considering it. Your report, Mr. Iwane?

Gunpei: A Viron was here definitely. And from the looks of it a big one.

Inara: Director Bushnell would want to know of this immediately. Get in the car.

Gunpei: Will do.

Inara moves to get in the car, but stops and glares back at the Mori House straight through to Yamiya peeking out from a window. From the distance and between the curtains she grabs eye contact and holds it until beads of sweat roll off Yamiya's forehead. Once the sweat rolls off his chin, she gets in the car and they leave.

***

Two Alizo clones stagger to their feet as Arcade's eyes flare bright.

Alizo: We can take him if we work together!

Arcade: That's the theory, anyway.

The Alizo charge forward swinging wildly, but Arcade's dashes in and between their dagger strikes and the blades only manage to pass through the afterimage.

Alizo: Why won't you die?!

Arcade catches a blade in both palms and breaks before kicking the Alizo in the chest. Arcade's afterimage dissipates and the rider's hand hovers upon his driver. The clone casts his sai to the side and pulls out a pair of twin hatchets.

Alizo: DIE DEVIL!

Arcade spins around entering into his driver controller the command BACK, DOWN, FORWARD, B, A in one smooth motion.

Arcade Driver: ARCADE: SUPER COMBO!

Arcade crouches an inch for a brief second as the driver sends surges of crackling electricity to his feet. He launches himself off the ground with his back leg yelling,

Arcade: RIDER DIVIDE KICK!

Arcade smashes into Alizo's face with a flying crescent kick sending a jolt of crackling electricity through his body. The clone cries out and explodes into a bright flash of pixels. Arcade lands on a knee, scooping up a hatchet.

Arcade: One down.

Lumine's armor sparks as the Alizos both score a hit simultaneously, sending her flying. She lands hard on the parking lot asphalt and pulls herself up.

Lumine: Not good! They're keeping up with me now!

She sees that her HP is down by half. She also sees that the two clones are weakened as well, no doubt from the Katamari Special.

Lumine: One more good attack should do it though... Right?

Ami: Probably.

Lumine: PROBABLY?! Not raising my hopes here!

Ami: LOOK OUT!

Lumine turns in time to take another massive strike from one of the clones' blades. She staggers back and barely ducks under a second swipe that had been meant to take her head off. She jumps backwards to put distance between herself and the two clones. She repeats the maneuver and quickly pulls the Lumine Driver off, switching it to gun mode.

Lumine Driver: GUN MODE!

She fires a few quick shots to keep the clones back.

Lumine: Open to suggestions here! I need a curtain call!

Ami: Already on its way.

Julie sees the new data.

Lumine: Okay!

She replaces the Driver on her belt and taps the buttons, and then twists the Rubix Baton to a tri-colored position.

Lumine: B! B! A! A! MULTI!

She quickly uses the Baton, which begins glowing in an oscillating pattern of red, yellow, and blue, to draw a square in the air out of pure energy. She uses the Baton to blast it forward where it engulfs both Alizos and forms into a massive energy version of a Rubix Cube.

Alizo: What's this?!

Slowly, the three horizontal sections of the cube begin spinning in random directions. As the Alizos pound on the walls, trying to get free, Lumine charges the clones, the Baton still changing colors rapidly.

Lumine: RIDER...

She runs past them, swinging the Rubix Baton into the energy cube as hard as she can. As she goes past, it erupts into an even larger fireball than her last attack.

Lumine: RUBIX BREAKER!

She turns, exhausted, as the smoke clears, showing that both clones were incinerated.

Lumine: FINALLY!

The last Alizo attempts to back away but Arcade hurls the hatchet at his feet pausing his retreat.

Arcade: No escape.

Arcade stands and rushes at the last Alizo entering into the CyGaunt UP, LEFT, LEFT, DOWN, Z.

CYGAUNT: POWER BLADE!

His arm coating in a sharp arc of energy Arcade slashing downward and slices the last clone in half who erupts in a vivid flash of bits.

Arcade: Outta clones, Viron! I'm ending this!

Arcade points at the real Alizo with the Power Blade.

Alizo: B-but i-impossible, you d-d-destroyed them so easily…w-w-what are you?!

Arcade: Kamen Rider Arcade!

Arcade reaches into his back holster revealing a tokenroid that shifts into rabbit that hops for a second before changing back into a coin as he flicks it in his belt.

Arcade Driver: UPGRADE: JUMP BOOST.

Alizo draws a dagger and stills himself for his final assault.

Alizo: Nothing is true…

Arcade hops lightly twice before springing up off the ground and clear out of sight. Moment later he comes down hard with both feet right into Alizo. The Viron chokes as the Rider bounce kicks repeatedly off his chest and head, each strike bringing the Viron lower and lower until he's trembling on his knees with a thick neon substance pouring from open wounds. Arcade kicks off Alizo one last time and comes down into a knife chop as the CyGuant vibrates with the energy of the Power Blade coursing through it. The Viron weakly holds his daggers up to block as the arc of energy slices through the blades and him in one clean motion.

Arcade lands with his back to the Viron as it explodes in a dazzling array of bits and pixels.

Arcade Driver: PLAYER ONE WINS!

Arcade: And that's what I like to hear!

Arcade Driver: PLAYER BONUS!

Arcade: ... Wait, how many of this guy did I kill again?

He looks up just in time for a torrent of Tokenroids to rain down upon him.

Arcade: ACK! OW! OW OW OW!

Lumine Driver: PLAYER TWO WINS! PLAYER BONUS!

Two Tokenroids materialize in front of Lumine, changing into a Firebird and a lamb. They shift back into coins and land in her hand.

Lumine: It's over! Thank god!

She turns towards Mako and several of her classmates. To her relief, their hair begins turning back to normal. Exhausted, the students collapse. Mako's transformation takes longer, but it takes only a moment for even her altered skin to regain its original pigmentation. Like the rest, the girl falls to the ground, unconscious.

Lumine: That was WAY too close...

She makes her way over to Arcade, even as both their armors fade away.

Ken: Good work. Don't worry. They'll be fine when they wake up.

Dan runs up with Ami, who's already making another call with her Bluetooth.

Dan: I missed it? Aw man!

Ken: Maybe next disaster.

Dan: That's what you ALWAYS say.

Ami: Situation resolved, Director. But we're going to have some MASSIVE clean-up on this one. Hundreds of students and faculty, and more than a little property damage.

She glances over at the wall Julie's Katamari Special had hit. Or, rather, what's left of it. A gaping hole in the side remains; a testament to the move's power. Julie winces.

Julie: Oh, I hope I don't have to pay for that...

Ami: You won't. Listen, Ken, I've got to take care of the cleanup here. You and Dan should get Julie home. She'll need to pack.

Julie's heart sinks as she hears that. She glances at her unconscious classmates and at the damage to her school.

Julie: I really don't have any choice... Do I?

Ken just shakes his head and gently guides her away, doing his best to steel himself against the pain in her eyes. Dan and Ami watch them go.

Dan: Ami... This seriously sucks. Are you sure you can't-

Ami: If I could, I would. We've been through this before.

Dan: Yeah, that's what I thought.

He sighs.

Dan: Ami? I think I just got a great idea.

***

Mori Home,

Ken and Julie walk up to the door. She hesitates as she unlocks it.

Julie: ...What do I tell them? I can't just disappear. They'd be worried sick.

Ken: It's covered already. Just follow my lead.

Julie: Follow your what?

Not explaining, Ken opens the door and goes in.

Julie: HEY!

She forces her way in past him.

Julie: What the hell did you mean by-

Mr. Mori: Julie? You're home early. Did classes let out already?

Julie: You... could say that...

Dad: And who is...?

Ken steps forward and, smooth as glass,

Ken: My apologies, Mr. Mori. I'm with the Ishinomori Fine Arts Academy. I assume you've met with my associate already?

Mr. Mori: Yes.

Ken: I apologize for our presumptiveness, but we felt it essential to make our case to Julie in person as well, especially since we have an immediate opening available.

Mr. Mori: She said you've started dancing again.

Julie: Well, I...

Mr. Mori: I'm glad to hear it. It broke my heart when you quit. You shouldn't have blamed yourself for what happened, Julie. There was no way you could have known, and nothing you could have done differently. And you know your mother would have been disappointed in you for walking away from what you love.

Julie can't meet his gaze and looks away, ashamed.

Julie: Dad. I'm... I'm going. It's something I... need to do.

He simply nods and places his hand on her shoulder. Tears fill her eyes and she hugs him as hard as she can.

Julie: I love you so much, Dad.

Ken: I'll... wait outside.

He quietly leaves, not wanting to intrude on the moment. As he steps out the door, he hears something curious.

Yamiya: ...Is that scary woman gone yet?

***

Inara looks up from her tablet and glances at Gunpei at the driver's seat from over the edges of her glasses.

Inara: Did you say something, Mr. Iwane?

Gunpei: No…

Inara: Hm.

Inara goes back to checking the messages in her inbox.

***

The drive to ComCon is agonizingly silent. Ken keeps glancing in his rear view mirror to see Julie, sullen and depressed, sitting with her head tucked between her knees. He's only known her for two days, but it's obvious to him that she's barely holding herself together. He soon reaches the building and pulls into its underground garage.

Ken: We're here.

Casually, he parks the car and lets her out. She climbs from the car slowly, not really paying much attention. It's obvious her mind is still replaying her goodbyes to her father and brother.

Ken: Someone will come to get your stuff. Right now, there's something I need to show you.

Julie: Fine...

The single word speaks volumes. It is completely devoid of any emotion except resignation. She continually looks down at the ground as he guides her towards a maintenance bay. Once they're in an open area, he pulls out two Tokenroids. He tosses one to Julie and holds the other up.

Ken: These are our Machine Summoning Tokenroids.

The one in his hand shifts to form a cycle, then changes back to a coin. Julie's does so as well, but she isn't even looking.

Ken: When we need to move quickly, just insert it into your Driver.

He demonstrates.

Arcade Driver: ACCESSORY: MACHINE BATTRIDE!

Right on cue, his Rider Machine drives up and parks itself right in front of him.

Ken: Try it.

With a depressed sigh, she wordlessly complies.

Lumine Driver: ACCESSORY: MACHINE TEMINOS!

A second Rider Machine drives up, one she recognizes from the night before. To Ken's dismay, she still doesn't react.

Ken: Julie? Are you... okay?

Julie: ...It's pointless.

Ken: Pointless?

Julie: ...I CAN'T DRIVE, OKAY?! I don't even have a learner's permit! So YEAH... POINTLESS!

Ken flops for a second and groans.

Ken: You can't be serious...

Yusei: Not THAT surprising.

They both turn to see a mechanic walking up wearing goggles and coveralls that are remarkably grease free.

Ken: Our mechanic, Yusei. Best there is. Hell of a card player, too.

Yusei: Heard you had a newbie joining up. Must be her.

Julie mutters a vague greeting.

Yusei: Aw, buck up, little lady. I'll just hook you up with our latest model auto-pilot and you'll be good to go. But for now... Ken, make sure I'm NOT doing their maintenance when you summon them, huh? Last thing you need is a trail of engine fluid behind you.

Ken: Oh. Right. Sorry, Yusei. We'd better get going, anyway. Come on.

Julie just follows, still not in much of a talking mood.

***

Tobesei Police Precinct 64,

Director Bushnell sits across a boardroom table facing three visually displeased high ranking officers. Bushnell is looking down as the center officer, Chief Suzuki, finishes reading from a report in a manila folder.

Suzuki: …and thousands in property damage, damnit Bushnell. I thought you and your people had these creatures under control. Now these things and your science fiction reject brigade are tearing up the streets and endangering lives. If this goes on, I'll have to shut you down!

Bushnell: (still looking down) I assure you, the Viron are more than controlled.

Suzuki: And today, at a damn high school? Now our children aren't safe!?

Bushnell: ComCon is already on the scene handling that situation. And no one is safe from the Viron.

Suzuki: Would you stop fidgeting and look at me when I'm talking to you!

Bushnell holds up a silver dollar he had be polishing with a handkerchief in his lap. The glare from the ceiling light reflects off the coin right into Chief Suzuki's face.

Bushnell: I came down here to see how the news got so much information about the Viron surrounding the CapuCreep tournament in the first place. I came down here in the spirit of good will. (Chuckles) I certainly didn't come down here to be berated by an over-decorated security guard.

Suzuki: Now you look here,

Bushnell No, you look here. ComCon provides generous amounts of money to several policemen fundraisers and charities as well as pouring, I mean pouring, money into the policemen retirement fund. Which by extension means I, personally, pay for it. Your new equipment, this new building, the uniform off your back, down to the very pot you'll shit in when your old; I paid for it.

Suzuki: Um, we're aware of all tha-

Bushnell: I'm not finished. With all the time and effort I spend supporting the police here as well as aiding in the defense of the public I would like to think when I asked for something to be done. It will be done. All you people have to do is keep Viron out of the news, keep the locals blissfully unaware, and ComCon will take care of the rest. So, can you explain to me the leak in your department which led to the public learning about the Viron's existence?

Suzuki: There's no leak here, Mr. Director. I trust every officer here explicitly.

Bushnell: That a fact? (Motioning to the officer on Suzuki's left) Why not ask Lt. Hardy how he can afford that expensive watch on his salary.

Hardy covers the watch quickly.

Hardy: It was a gift and I don't think that's any of your business.

Bushnell: Son, please. Did you not just hear how I know how the money flows through here? Hn, I thought you people were police officers.

Suzuki: (Clearing his throat) The issue at hand is still the Viron, Mr. Director.

Bushnell: Again, the Viron are taken care of. All these latest and more open attacks go to prove is that if there's an advantage we have over the Viron is that they're disorganized. They are against the ropes and victory will soon be ours. They're nothing more than wild beasts with no central base of power or leadership.

***

Meanwhile, across town in an abandoned warehouse district…

Gukkedon watches from a gem the destruction of Alizo at Arcade and Lumine's hands before closing his clawed hands around it crushing it into powder. He snarls as he bows to one knee before a shimmering tear in the fabric of space and time flanked by rows of slumbering Bytes.

Gukkedon: King. Your humble servant brings you news.

Ken: These'll be your quarters.

He opens a door to a largely undecorated room. It's small but does the job. Julie can see her stuff is already lying next to the bed.

Ken: You need anything?

Julie: The only thing I need is the one thing you can't give.

She walks inside and flops face down on the bed, instantly staining the sheet with her tears. Ken closes the door behind her, shaking his head.

Ken: Bushnell...

Ken walks down the hall right into Gunpei.

Ken: Now's not the time, Trigger.

Gunpei: (Fidgeting with the words) Look, about the other day. I wanted to a-apologize.

Ken: What? (Blinking) Who are you what have yo-

Gunpei: Hahaha, cute. Don't make me take it back. (Rubbing his jaw) We might not always agree, but I do understand how you feel about Hayao and Bushnell dumping this gir-

Ken: (holding a hand up) Leave it. I don't want to talk about it.

Ken walks pass Gunpei towards the elevators, his rugged face solemn and introspective.

***

In her quarters, Julie just lies wallowing in misery for a few minutes.

Yamiya: Wow, you look MISERABLE.

Her eyes go wide and she pulls herself up, looking around.

Julie: Yamiya?!

Yamiya: Over here, Sis.

She turns towards a computer screen sitting on top of a small dresser. Now active, it shows her brother, who gives her a jaunty wave.

Julie: BRO! But...

Yamiya: Yeesh, you act like you're never gonna see us again. You really ARE a drama queen, you know that?

She wipes her tears. She can't believe she's seeing him. Talking to him.

Julie: I miss you already...

Yamiya: Well, now you don't have to. They called us and told me how to set up this feed. Now we can talk whenever we feel like it. Didn't get the chance to say it before, Sis, but I'm glad you're getting back up on the horse. You were born to be on the stage. That school doesn't know how lucky it is to have you.

Julie: Yamiya...

Just outside the door, Ami smiles softly. She turns towards Dan.

Ami: Excellent suggestion.

Dan: Hey, I do have some from time to time.(He yawns) Now I'm going to bed.

Ami: Dan, it's four in the afternoon…

Dan: Shit, I've already missed two hours sleep then…

***

Bushnell stands in his office facing the window, overlooking the city as dusk settles in.

Bushnell: Can't you feel it in the air, Inara? This is an exciting time.

Inara, at Bushnell's desk, goes through a YouTube video filmed from a cellphone of the attack on Julie's school which ends with her double transformation with Ken.

Inara: I've isolated the uploader's IP address, Director Bushnell. The upload has been blocked.

Bushnell: (without turning to face her) Wipe the source but be sure to keep a copy for my records. Just in case.

Inara: Very well sir.

Bushnell: Oh and when you're done find the uploader and process them, would you?

Inara: As you wish.

Bushnell: (smiling) Exciting times, indeed.

**DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE? [Y/N]**

_Bushnell: Welcome to ComCon, Miss Mori. _

_Julie: You son of a bitch! _

_Ken: We can't let the Viron destroy that convention! _

_Gukkedon: We both know you don't belong in this fight, Princess. Join me, and you can have that which you most desire. _

_Julie: ...Home... _

_Ken: Next time: Forked Tongued Promises!_


	5. Forked Tongue Promises!

Last time, on Kamen Rider Arcade: After being rescue from Viron conversion, Julie finally accepts the Lumine Driver to save her school from Alizo. Together Arcade and Lumine defeat the Viron with Julie proving to be more than rough around the edges. Arcade destroys Alizo who delivers a cryptic message in his final breath to the Rider. After the battle, Ken brings Julie to ComCon where her decision to leave her family is made easier by being connected to her father and brother via webcam. Meanwhile, Vice Lord Gukkedon reports directly to the Viron King…

***

GAME START!

Lumine cries out as her armor is racked blow after blow by the dripping poisonous talons of second stage Spindar. Lumine staggers back right into a park bench holding her chest and patting herself down in a search for her tokenroid holder.

Lumine: Stupid belt, where is it? Where is…

The Vrion chuckling as a first stage Spindar leaps over him, kicking off his shoulders, and air tackles the Rider to the ground. The Rider and creature tussle on the ground a moment before the Viron stands and picks Lumine up by her shoulders and tosses her into the ground. Lumine fights to stand and holds her fists up at the monster.

Lumine: T-that all you go-ot, b-buddy?

She stumbles back into the path of a stream of throwing daggers, but before she could even raise her arms to shield herself five Alizo's rush in and encircle her in a flurry of blades.

Lumine reaches for her driver blaster but a stray dagger knocks it out of her hands and the five Viron juggle blades back and forth to each other with the Rider caught in the middle.

Lumine's armor sparks and strains against each blow as she falls to one knee, in her armor vanishing in a bright flash, and the Alizos stop and raises their blades for the final strike.

Lumine Driver: Game over! You lose!

Julie: NO!

She raises her hands to shield herself.

Ami (from the control booth): Simulation off.

The Viron freeze and distort before vanishing like images on an old cathode ray television set being turned off. The soon the trees and scrubs of the park flicker and disappear leaving behind the cold and sterile Virtual Simulation (VS) Room.

Ami takes her glasses off and massages between her eyes before taking a conference mic and speaking clearly into it,

Ami: Take a break, Julie. We'll start again in ten.

Julie: Yeah boss, you can bury my shell at wounded knee…(passes out on flat on her back)

Ami lightly taps the touchscreen monitor to her right bringing up a "Player Stats" screen. She frowns at the flashing red "5% Total Progress" and rubs her palm across her forehead.

Ami: Five. (Sighing) Hours. And still on level one…

Dan drowsily looks over her shoulder and down at the test results.

Dan: Yo, that's like bad. Even Gunpei cleared that in a couple of minutes.

Ami: DAN!? How did you get in here?

Dan: Hm, in-tru-da-window…? (Takes a spoonful from the giant bowl of cereal under his arm)

Ami: (Exhaling slowly and choosing to ignore the last statement) Yes, this is bad.

Dan: (Adjusting his bathrobe) And how many days has she been trying again? I lost count.

Ami: Too long. Longer than anyone else put through the program…

Dan: Why doesn't she jus-

Ami: She hasn't read the manual yet. And I'm not telling her otherwise she won't learn.

Ami's eyes fall on the monitor and Julie's simulation performance results.

Ami: (Her lips twist) Why this girl…

***

Warehouse District, Tobesei,

Gukkedon kneels before a tear in space between our world and an alternate world filled with darkness and cackling energy.

Gukkedon: This window closes soon, my King, but another opens. By my blood or by another's…

As if responding to the words, the tear swells and shrinks with an ominous light.

Behind Gukkedon a shadowed figure watches, leaving a trail of black feathers…

***

Kamen Rider Arcade  
Created by: Aaron Thall and Jamion McNeil

Level 5: Fork Tongued Promises  
Written by: Aaron Thall and Jamion McNeil

***

ComCon Technologies, 8:41am

Ken sits alone the aimlessly turning through a newspaper and eating pineapple slices straight from the can. He's more relaxed than we've previously have seen him and almost looks calm…

After a few moments of tense silence, Gunpei stops doing crunches on the other side of the room to ask,

Gunpei: We ever gonna finish that talk?

Ken: Not that I can see. (Turns a page)

Gunpei: Alright, fine with me. But on another note, I think you need to check on your partner.

Ken: She's fine. Ami's working with her.

Gunpei: Ken, six days in the VS Room is not fine. Maybe she could use, I don't know, a guiding hand? Let her know she's not in this alone.

Ken: I don't think I like this world where you're telling me about how to handle partners.

Gunpei: …My situation being beside the point…

Ken shakes his head and pokes around at the canned pineapples with his fork and pulls one out.

Gunpei: You're eating pineapples?

Ken: Yeah, what about it?

Gunpei: I thought you didn't like pineapples.

Ken: Since when?

Gunpei: Since I've known you.

Ken: You sure that wasn't Dan? I think all your recent downtime is messing with your head, Trigger.

The doors to the rec room slide open and Inara steps in.

Inara: Mr. Shigeru, Mr. Iwane. Director Bushnell would like to meet with you in the boardroom for a mission briefing.

Gunpei: Personally?

Inara: Personally. (Adjusting her glasses)

Gunpei: Well, get a new Rider and suddenly Mr. Wiz-(eyeing Inara's brow raise) uh, Director Bushnell wants to speak with us in person a lot. Careful, we could get use to this.

Ken: (Sitting up) I'll go get Ami and the others.

Inara: Thank you for your cooperation.

***

Warehouse District, Tobesei, 8:41am

Gukkedon studies a gem replaying Lumine's fight with Alizo and he studies her moves gently stroking the gem with a razor claw.

His eyes dilate then narrow when he recognizes an odor and presence in the room.

Gukkedon: Finally come out of whatever hole you've been hiding in?

?: Yes, it is a shame not all us where able to take form in this world immediately like you, Lord Gukkedon.

Gukkedon rotates to face a shadowed and cloaked figure sitting atop a crate; his shape and face masked by a flurry of descending black feathers.

?: Some of us found our data…fragmented in the transition to this realm. We all can't be as mighty as you.

Gukkedon: Hm, probably for the best. (He lets off a haunting distorted chuckle) I am the only agent our King requires in this world.

?: True, but even a powerful warrior such as yourself would be a fool not to take counsel.

Gukkedon: Speak quickly.

?: I see how you eye the newest Rider. Perhaps I can assist you in acquiring her.

Gukkedon: I don't need help… especially from you.

?: Hear me out, the Riders use a two-fighter system. You had the right idea in sending the cloner after them but you error in facing them head on. Divide and conquer, fellow Vice Lord, that's how you'll win this game.

The shadow figure tosses Gukkedon a green gem.

?: Follow this to a particular Viron that will be of some use for this purpose. I've already spoken with him; he'll know what to do. In fact, he's already started a plan to get on the Riders' radar.

Gukkedon: I don't know if I should take this. Don't think I can pay your prices.

?: Then there'll be no charge. Just the assured destruction or corruption of our enemies.

Gukkedon snarls and reaches into the ground seemingly pulling out a large green man sized pipe. The lizard man leaps into the warp gate and the pipe sinks back into the ground.

?: This shall be entertaining.

***

Angry Rovio's Junkyard,

Gukkedon steps from the other side of the warp gate into an abandoned and cluttered junkyard. The ground is brown and barren and the air tastes of rot. Inside the fortified fence are the skeletons of gutted and scrapped vehicles. The junkyard is filled with either overthrown or stacked into towers vehicles. The Vice Lord stops himself from feeling nostalgic and follows the gem to what looks like a makeshift throne. Sitting on top of the front is a giant man-shaped pig; hide covered in heavy rusting brunt umber armor and head covered in a Viking inspired helmet. Tripigatus snorts and his jungle green and camo painted face lights up when he sees Gukkedon.

Tripigatus: The other told me you would be coming, sir. (His face spins around in his helmet changing into a teal face with an imperial style mustache and the outline of a baron coronet on his forehead) WHO DARES APPROACH THE KING?! (That face spins around into a hunter green face with red eyes and an eye-patch) Sire, this is Vice Lord Gukkedon! We have been contracted to perform a mission for him, sir!

Gukkedon: Yes. (Blinking) Yes, that is me.

Tripigatus: (The king face spins around to center) Yes, we remember this now, General, thank you. Approach us, peasant. Since you have not come bearing gifts we shall get right to the matter at hand.

Gukkedon: Peasant?! How dare you add-

Tripigatus: (The jungle green face spins to center) What he means to say is we have already attacked the humans and taken from them thei-. (The king face spins to center) SILENCE Soldier, this commoner shall not have our lovely treasures! We stole them from the humans; they belong to our coffers now! (The general face spins center) Vice Lord, sir, do not worry, we are ready and we will engage and destroy the Riders upon contact, sir!

Gukkeddon: See to it that you are. I shall try this…Divide and conquer.

***

ComCon Technologies, 9:17am

Ken, Julie, Ami, Dan, and Gunpei found themselves in the oddly open and tableless boardroom.

Dan: (Still in his bathrobe) I don't think I've ever been up here…

Gunpei: For the love of…DAN, where are your pants?

Dan: Washing. I think. I don't know. I lose track of em sometimes.

Gunpei: At least cover up.

Dan: What's the matter, too sexy for your eyes (gyrating his hips)

Ken: Yeah, that's exactly what I was talking about…

Julie: Yeah, well, it's worse when you can see two of him…

Ami: Here.(Giving Julie a bottled water) Relax and try not to pay Dan any mind. Ever.

Bushnell entering the room by opening both sides of the double doors.

Bushnell: (smiling brightly) Good morning, angels!

Silence and dead pan looks. Inara files in line behind Bushnell and everyone but Julie stiffens up.

Bushnell: What? Oh, you people need to lighten up some. You're all always so serious when I come talk to you. (Chuckling) Have a little fun once in a while.

Julie: Fun? FUN? Tell that to my SPLEEN. Who the hell is this basta-

Ami's snaps her hand around Julie's mouth.

Ami: Good morning, Director Bushnell.

Julie pulls her mouth free.

Julie: THIS guy is Bushnell?! The Bushnell that sent the driver to my house!? THIS is the guy who ruined my life?! …In khakis?!

Bushnell: Oh, that's right. We haven't met. My, six days fly by, how is your training coming along by the way, Julie?

Julie: YOUSONVABITCH!

Julie stomps towards him.

Julie: I should kill you! You RUINED my lif-AWWW..

Before Julie could raise an arm to point at Bushnell, Inara has her on the ground and her arm in a vice grip.

Inara: You will show Director Bushnell the respect he deserves.

Julie: OWOWOWOW, who are you?!

Dan: Wait, they haven't met? Julie, Inara. Inara, Julie.

Inara: Thank you, Mr. Takemura. I'm charmed. (She twists Julie's arm).

Julie: OWOWOWOW.

Bushnell: Inara, please, the girl meant no harm. She's just venting. I mean, who hasn't been upset with me at some time or another?

Inara frowns before releasing Julie. Julie stands and dusts herself off keeping an eagle eye on Bushnell.

Julie: Oww…I'm cool, I'm cool…

She suddenly charges at Bushnell.

Julie: YOU BASTARD!

Inara grabs Julie's arm and twists it behind her back, leading her out the door.

Inara: If it is alright with you, sir, I would like to speak with Ms. Mori in private.

Bushnell: By all means.

Julie: OWOWOWOWOWOW LEMME GO …

Inara leads Julie out of the room and closes the door.

Dan: (whistling) I do NOT envy her…I wouldn't mind watching though…(He strains his neck to try see if the door could be open a crack)

Gunpei: Focus, man…

Ami: Umm, Ken said you wanted to meet with us about…?

Bushnell: Recent Viron activity. Seems our adversaries are becoming more brazen.

Bushnell pulls a remote from his polo's top pocket. An overhead lowers from the ceiling and projects bloated images across the clean white wall and Bushnell.

Bushnell: This Viron has been spotted around the convention center hosting the Electronics Expo this year.

Dan: E-PO?! I always wanted to go to E-PO but it's always super hard to get in.

Bushnell: Yes, well you might want to skip this year, son. The Viron is attacking convention goers and stealing knick-knacks from them.

Gunpei: I'm not following, sir.

Bushnell: Cell phones, tablets, handheld games, pagers…

Dan: Pagers? (Giggling) Who still uses pag-

Bushnell: Whatever device the victim has this Viron takes it. We've kept it out of the media as long as we can…

Ken: But with the convention's largest crowds due today and tomorrow,

Bushnell: You can see how that's going to be impossible moving forward.

Ken: Director, this is the third time the Viron have directly targeted…

Bushnell: I know. There has to be a pattern here. Random attacks we can deal with it, but I'm almost afraid to think if there's a larger scheme at work here. It goes without saying, but we need to investigate and stop this Viron immediately. I've already secured passes, Arcade and Lumine are to deploy at once.

Julie: (from the other side of the door) AAAOOOOWWWW, MAKE HER STOP.

Bushnell: Make that once Julie has a little time to rest.

Ami: Director, I must protest. This girl isn't ready for the field; she hasn't cleared level one yet.

Bushnell: Then consider it a trial by fire. We can't keep her sidelined forever. Besides, she'll be out there with Ken and we can trust he won't let anything happen to her. Sometimes, action is the best teacher.

Dan: (raising his hand) Director Bushnell, if they're going out in public I think it would call for a disguise.

Ken: What? You still on tha-

Bushnell: That's an excellent idea, Dan.

Ken: Come again.

Dan: Thank you sir. I say rookie wears most humiliating costume. Or most revealing.

Ami grabs Dan by the ear and pulls him towards the door.

Ami: What's that, Inara? You need to speak with Dan too?

Dan: SHEDOESNOT, SHEDOESNOT.

Bushnell: (Raising a brow) Yes, well, I leave this to you all. I have some actual company business to take care of. No rest for the wicked or so they say. Dismissed.

***

Wonderlic Convention Center, 10:03am

The Machine Battride and Machine Teminos with their respective drivers park in lot 3B behind the convention center. The lot is packed with a steady flow of people going and leaving the center. Ken scans the crowd before placing his Bluetooth piece in his ear.

Ken: You feeling better?

Julie: (rubbing her left arm) No…why didn't you warn me about the Termi-secretary?

Ken: I honestly thought you already met her. (After a beat) Are you sure you want to wear that…?

Julie: Ami asked me the same thing before we left and Dan couldn't stop giggling…(Looking down at her gray and teal dress uniform set) What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?

Ken: Um…well-

Julie: Let's hurry up. The sooner we kill this Viron the closer I am getting back to something that looks like a normal life.

Ken: And faster we can have you off the field and back in the VS Room. Six days, really?

Julie: What? That thing is hard…

Ken: It shouldn't be. Have you even read the manual?

Julie: …I perused through it…

Ken: You didn't read it.

Julie: You can't prove that I didn't.

Ken: Okay, rookie, what's the command for a Game Save?

Julie: A what?

Ken: Game Save, cancels transformation but keeps your timer in the green.

Julie: Timer?

Ken: You didn't read it.

Julie: Because I don't know the technical terms that doesn't prove ANYTHING.

In the midst of their conversation the two had been walking and now find themselves in the bustling convention center. The hall is flooded in with a sea of people and numerous booths and displays are spread out from various companies showing off the latest in tech and gadget porn.

Ken: Okay (pointing to the banner suspended above the main doors) What's that say?

Julie: (Gulping at the kanji and katakana) Um, Technology Fair Thingy…?

Ken: Not even close. It says bathrooms are located in the back lobbies.

Julie: (pouting) I've been having a little trouble reading Japanese…

Ken: How little we talking?

Julie: Um, I can't read it…At all…

Ken: …You can't be serious…

Julie: Well, I'd still be working on it if I wasn't SNATCHED out of school, you know.

Convention Attendant 1: WOAH! Nice cosplay (Giving Julie the thumbs up).

Julie: What? Um, thanks?

Convention Attendant 2: (Walking by snapping a picture) Killer costume, but you got the hair all wrong.

Julie: Beg pardon… (turning to Ken) What are the-

Ken: Okay, here's the plan. We do a general sweep, split up and see if we can find this Viron.

Julie: Can I take the outside? The smell in here is starting to remind me of home…(Holding her nose) and I don't mean pleasant memories…

Ken: Fine, you take outside but if you run across the Viron do not engage. Contact me immediately.

Julie: If I find the Viron I plan on running the other way THEN calling you.

Ken and Julie separate while from the rafters a pair of watchful eyes following her out the door, snorting as she exits.

***

ComCon Technology, CEO Offices

Gunpei tentatively sticks his head in the door as Bushnell motions from his desk for him to come in. The Director leans back in his chair as he is finishing a conversation via Bluetooth. Fighting his trepidation, Gunpei tiptoes in as if striding on eggshells.

Bushnell: That'll be fine. I expect prompt delivery. Yes, Inara will be there to sign for it. No, you cannot just drop it off. Let me call you back for shipping details, an appointment just walked in my door.

Bushnell removes the Bluetooth and motions again for Gunpei to sit down.

Bushnell: Gunpei, how the hell are you, son?

Gunpei: Um, fine, sir.

Bushnell: I know recent developments have put you in a place you'd rather not be in, but I appreciate your commitment and dedication to our work.

Gunpei: T-Thank you, sir.

Bushnell: I know it must be tough on you. And really, thank you. Now, the reason I called you in is Inara tells me when you were at the Mori home you found something of interest?

Gunpei: Yes, sir. There seems to have been evidence a Viron had been there, and, from the looks of things, a big one. And like it had been there all night which leads me to wonder why it didn't kill or infect her, sir.

Bushnell: I see, have you told anyone else besides Inara and me?

Gunpei: No sir, I was told to wait before filing an official after action report.

Bushnell: Good, don't tell anybody else about this.

Gunpei: Sir?

Bushnell: Well mainly because we don't want to alarm our new recruit. We had a hard time getting her to agree to become a Rider. I don't want to exacerbate the situation by letting her know she could possibly have a potential stalker. (Feigning a shudder) No, time being, let's keep this between us.

Gunpei: Um, yes, sir.

Bushnell: Well, is there anything else?

Gunpei: Sir, does Dan really have to be a member of-

Bushnell: (Laughing) Is there anything else?

Gunpei: I guess not then, no sir.

Bushnell: Okay then. You get some rest and when you can see Dr. Kawata. She's been bugging me about you guys not coming to her when you get back from the field, and we gotta keep Ami happy. (Winking) We all know she runs this place.

Gunpei: Yes, sir, I will. Thank you.

Bushnell nods and Gunpei stands and leaves. Once the door is closed, Bushnell settles into his seat and clasps his hands in front of him on the desk with the ghost of a smirk forming on his lips.

***

Ken had been searching the ins and outs of the convention hall for a while and found nothing except a lot of annoying salesmen and eager and ill-informed gadget enthusiasts. He had declined several offers to try a new whatever was being sold several times and he checked everywhere inside the hall but the women's restroom. He was about to call it a day inside as he slipped his Bluetooth in his pocket when he is pulled aside by a very aggressive booth model (wearing barely more than a good smile) and dragged toward a display for the latest iteration of a company's long line of ever adapting smart phones.

Booth Model: Almost. (Straining as she tugs) There!

Ken: No, really…(tugging back) I don't want to see…

Booth Model: But you'll like it. You can play all the latest games on it.

Ken: I get enough gaming in without it. Trust me.

Booth Model: Our new 4G network promises seamless video chat to talk with your girlfriend.

Ken: I bet it does, but I don't care…and I don't have a girlfriend.

Booth Model: Oh? Well you gotta have this phone because it's new a shiny.

Ken: Where is that even a thing and how does that make any sense?

Booth Model: Look, man. (She stops, sighs, and puts a hand on her hip) I'mma level with you. I need more visitors to come by before the end of the day or I could lose my job.

Ken: Oh. Really?

Booth Model: Yes really. It's bad enough I gotta wear this. (Gesturing to her exposed midriff and thighs)

Ken: Hadn't noticed.

Booth Model: Can you help me out, PLEASE?

Ken: Listen, -

Booth Model: Kasumi.

Ken: Kasumi, I was in the middle of something really important that I have to finish.

Kasumi: You can't spare three minutes, five tops, to watch a tech demo and save a poor girl's job?! (Batting her eyes at him)

Ken's lips twist into a frown before waving and breaking.

Ken: Alright, fine, fine. But this better be quick.

Kasumi: Thanks! You're a life saver!

Ken: I can be time to time.

Kasumi takes Ken by and runs towards the phone company's stand.

***

Outside, Julie completes her tenth circle around the convention center.

Julie: Rock, rock, twig, stray tennis ball, more rocks. (Sighing) This is sooo boring and pointless. I don't even know why I'm here.

Julie kicks a pebble into the asphalt parking lot and continues on her lap.

Julie: Car, car, truck, a swarm of Bytes with a pig monster, lamp post, motorcycle…(stops and looks at the approaching Viron)…GODDAMNIT.

Tripigatus: (General face showing) Bytes! Prepare to-

Julie: Hold that thought. I don't actually give enough of a shit to fight you. Hang on, I'll call someone that does.

Julie presses the button on the side of her Bluetooth.

Julie: Ken, there's a giant pig outside wishing to speak with you. (No response) Ken? Ken? KEN?!

Tripigatus: (the king face spins to center) How fortunate for us. We get to skin this common girl. Fetch us our tongs, Bytes. We wish want to see what's in the underbelly.

Julie: Look, I'd love to fight with ya but I have this thing about keeping my fights kosher…(Pressing the Bluetooth) KEN?! Answer damnit!

***

Inside, Ken turns away from the phone demo gripping the vibrating pocket he placed the Bluetooth in.

Ken: Shit!

He pulls out the Bluetooth and gets an ear full of Julie, not noticing something small falling out of his pocket.

Julie: GIANT PIG OUTSIDE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BACK OF THE BUILDING.

Ken: Keep him off you, I'm on my way!

Ken shrugs at the concerned Kasumi and moves to leave when she rushes over to him and grabs his arms.

Kasumi: Hey, hey wait. You're gonna miss the best part. He always messes up on the apps, it's hilarious.

Ken: I bet, I'm sorry. I gotta go now.

Kasumi: Than-hey, you dropped this. (she picks up the small card shaped device that fell out of Ken's pocket) What is this? It looks like a Playstation memory. (Laughing as she inspects the red and white memory card with a symbol of a punching fist surrounded by flames engraved in the center) You weren't kidding when you said you played a lot of games. What are you? One of those retro gaming hipsters?

Ken: Never that. And thanks. (He takes the memory card and slips into his pocket) But I really gotta run.

Kasumi: Hey, will…will you be here for the rest of the convention?

Ken: What? N-(eyeing the look in the girl's eye) Oh, oh. I could be.

Kasumi: I'd like that.

Ken: I-I'll find you when I get back

Kasumi: I'd like that more.

Ken smiles then remembers the reason he was leaving and rushes for the nearest exit.

***

Outside, Julie runs around a lamp post in and out of the reach of Bytes.

Julie: Get away-get away!

A Byte is nearing her back clawing for her hair when Ken hook kicks it back into its brethren.

Julie: FINALLY!

Ken: (landing beside Julie) Why didn't you transform?!

Julie: You only said to keep them off me!

Ken: This isn't real life… It can't be…

Tripigatus: (King face) Ah, so this is Kamen Rider Arcade? We shall enjoy this challenge! (General face) Sir, permission to engage the enemy! (Soldier face) Let's roast 'em! Let's smoke 'em! Let's break-break-break 'em!

Ken: Now that's just freaky…

Julie: (cheeks puffing up) I didn't need to see any of that.

Ken: Come on, let's slice up a slab of bacon. (Holding up his driver's controller)

Julie: Talk about new meaning to a pig fry.

Ken: Okay, no more pig puns.

Julie: Agreed.

Arcade Driver: Player One, Okay? READY!

Lumine Driver: Player Two, Ready?

The belts materialize on both of them.

Both: HENSHIN!

Ken slams his Driver into place while Julie brings her's around in an arc, snapping it into place. Gridlines appear around Ken as his armor materializes giving away to glowing green eyes. Tetris bricks engulf Julie as her armor forms giving off a slight purple glow.

Arcade/Lumine Drivers: GAME START: ARCADE! LUMINE!

Arcade: Now, (flicking a tokenroid into the air and catching it) let's aim for the high score.

Lumine: It's just one those days... I really freaking HATE being Lumine... (Pointing in the direction of the Viron) but you're standing between me and home!

Tripigatus: (King face) Unacceptable! BYTES!

Arcade: Here we go...

He removes his Driver and transforms it.

Arcade Driver: GUN MODE!

The Bytes charge the Kamen Rider and Arcade dives right into the center of them peppering each with blasts from his Driver in gun mode. A Byte leaps into the air straight for him, but Arcade pivots out of reach and reverse roundhouse kicks it out of the air. Arcade steps on the downed Byte marching toward a group of four others spraying them with blasts to keep them back. One braves the shots only to be sent to the ground with a firm elbow to the jaw. The remaining grumble before rushing forward and are met with a chop to the throat, a jumping kick to the chest, and a fist dead center in the face respectively. They go down and Arcade claps his hands together turning his attention to the Tripigatus.

Lumine: Rhythm!

Rhythm Boost flies up out of her holder, changing briefly into a smiley head with headphones before returning to coin form. She slams it into her Driver's slot.

Lumine Driver: UPGRADE! RHYTHM BOOST!

The Lumine Driver begins emitting a hip-hop tune, and she looks at the Bytes as she begins tapping her foot.

The Bytes come at her from all sides, and she immediately drops down and performs a windmill spin, kicking them away. As she spirals to her feet, a stray Byte throws a punch at her. She catches its wrist and pulls outwards, forcing the Byte into, of all things, a brief Tango walk before she shifts her weight and flips the minion onto its tailbone. She turns, and sees that the Bytes have regrouped. Again, they come at her, and she goes into a handstand. Turning with her hands, she performs several quick splits, kicking each in the head.

Lumine: I'd just spin on my head, but the damn antennae get in the way, y'know?

She somersaults to her feet and pulls her Driver off, transforming it.

Lumine Driver: GUN MODE!

She quickly does a tiny bit of Samba before spinning, blasting the dazed Bytes, which collapse around her and dissipate.

Lumine: VAMOLA!

Lumine hops over as Arcade runs by her side.

Arcade: Flank him!

Lumine: W-what now?

Arcade goes straight for Tripigatus in a flurry of punches by the Viron swats his fist away. The creature grabs Arcade by the shoulder and jumping head-butts him into his partner.

Arcade: (Stumbling back into Lumine) What are you doing? I said flank him.

Lumine: What does that even mean?!

Arcade: (Sighing) Come at him from the sides, I'll go stra-

Tripigatus: (King face) Fools! Bow before our magnificence! (Soldier face) Permission to eliminate the ENEMY!

The Viron stomps on the ground spreading a massive ground shockwave that knocks the Riders on their backs.

Tripigatus: (Snorting) Now you face real terror, Arcade.

Arcade is the first and fastest to get up and finds himself holding the red memory card he had dropped earlier. He looks at Lumine struggling to stand then to the Viron then down to the fist symbol emblazed on the card.

Arcade: It's been a while… but not today!

He pockets the memory card and goes for the Viron again who has switched to general face and vanishes in a whirl before Arcade can touch him. The pig appears beside Arcade and sends a palm into his chest forcing him back a few feet back. The Viron vanishes again and reappears behind Arcade's shoulder thrusting him in the back. The Rider stumbles into a flip and lands facing the Viron reaching into his tokenroid holster.

Tripigatus: (General face) We have the tactical advantage here, Rider.

Arcade: I wouldn't be so sure! (Arcade slips a tokenroid into his driver that changes into hand momentarily before shifting back into a coin)

Arcade Driver: ACCESSORY: CYGAUNT

A swirl of pixels form over Arcade's right arm before dissipating and revealing an armored glove with a wrist mounted controller input. He inputs into the controller LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, B.

CYGAUNT: DOUBLE DRAGON!

A blurry afterimage of Arcade appears momentarily before they both vanish and reappear in front of Tripigatus returning the earlier strikes with dual elbow to the chest and rising fist to the face. Tripigatus' faces spin rapidly from the strike before settling on the dazed General.

Tripigatus: If it's a speed match you want, soldier! (The Viron steps forward and disappears again in a flash.)

Arcade: (pointing to Lumine) Cover me, I'll smoke him out. (His afterimage bleeding into him as he moves to match the Viron's speed)

Lumine tries to follow the two blurs, but quickly shakes her head.

Lumine: Ummm... Okay, I'm totally lost.

She wanders in closer to the speed battle as the blurs fly around her, completely unsure which way to go.

Lumine: What if I...

She doesn't get to complete the thought as a green blur slams into her, knocking her to the ground and right into the path of a black blur.

Arcade: Julie, mov-

Unable to stop, he trips over the prone girl and crashes to the ground, managing to dig a small rut into the ground in the process. Pulling himself up, he glares at her.

Arcade: What the hell is wrong with you?!

Lumine: Excuse me? Do I LOOK like a freakin' Dragonball character? I can't follow something that fast!

Arcade growls, frustrated.

Arcade: At least turn off the damn music!

Lumine: I don't know how! It just keeps playing until I change back! Rhythm! Stop!

Rhythm Tokenroid doesn't respond. The music continues.

Arcade: Unbelievable... GAH!

He cries out as Tripigatus, still moving at high speed, hits him from behind and sends him sprawling. The monster slows down and switches to its king face.

Tripigatus: You peasants fight each other more than me! Most unbecoming.

Lumine: Stay out of it, you freakin' ham hock!

She fires a few blasts at him, but a giant snout-shaped shield appears between Tripigatus and the blasts. They reflect off and strike Arcade. His armor smoldering, he glares at her.

Arcade: Whose side are you on, anyway?!

Watching the battle, Gukkedon chuckles.

Gukkedon: That's a good question, isn't it?

He tosses out a cartridge.

Gukkedon: What say we find out?

As the cartridge hits the ground, more Bytes emerge. Arcade sees them first.

Arcade: (Clenching his teeth under his helmet)...Go handle those Bytes and leave the porker to me.

Lumine: Fine! Be that way. Not like I wanted to fight him in the first place! (She shouts back at him holding her hands up to her helmet where her mouth would be)

She runs off after the Bytes. It doesn't take long for her to completely lose track of them.

Lumine: Where'd they go?

Gukkedon: I sent them away. They've served their purpose.

She turns, startled, to see the Viron general standing behind her. She instinctively backs away.

Lumine: Woah... Shouldn't you be off eating pizza or something?

Gukkedon: We haven't been properly introduced, Princess. I am Vice Lord Gukkedon.

She takes a fighting stance, but the Viron holds up his hands.

Gukkedon: Now now, don't be like that. We both know you don't want to fight anyway.

Lumine: How... How'd you know that?

Gukkedon: I've been watching you. Studying you.

He pauses, then adds another comment with a grin.

Gukkedon: You're adorable when you're sleeping. Do you always wear the frilly pink pajamas or was that for me?

Under her helmet, Julie's eyes go wide.

Lumine: H-how d-did you…you CREEP!

She instinctively fires a few blasts, but they just glance off of Gukkedon's natural armor, not even leaving burn marks.

Gukkedon: Well, that's not too friendly, now is it?

Lumine: Uh oh...

***

Tripigatus and Arcade appear and disappear in flashes exchanging strikes but neither managing a solid hit. In a loud clash they're in a front of a row of cars with Arcade kicking and Tripigatus smacking his foot down. In a violent rush of wind they appear again near dumpsters with the Viron swinging his arms down and Arcade weaving out of reach with each pass. In a clap of what sounds like thunder they appear in a clearing in the parking lot, both smoldering and panting.

Tripigatus: (General face) Not bad for a human…(Soldier face) Speed isn't working, permission to STOMP!

Arcade's blurry afterimage fades as the CyGaunt timer chimes out on his upgrade. Arcade parries a strike from Tripigatus as he tramples forward, but the impact manages to lift him a few inches off the ground. Skidding to a stop he blinks a few times under his helmet.

Arcade: What are they feeding you…I don't want to use this one but…

Arcade enters UP, DOWN, RIGHT, RIGHT, A into his arm mounted weapon.

CyGaunt: SHATTERHAND!

Arcade opens his palm and smacks the ground creating a ripple wave that uproots the ground and launches the Viron into the air. The tidal wave of concrete and debris spreads out in a circular radius flipping cars and downing posts. Arcade kicks up out of the crater he created and follows Tripigatus fist first delivering shockwave creating strike after strike into the side of the flying pig's armor. The blowback from each hit sending a rush of wind that blows out virtually every nearby window, but each hit coming slower than the last as it appears the strikes are causing as much harm to Arcade as the Viron.

Tripigatus lands in a roll with Arcade walking calmly behind rubbing the side of his arm.

Arcade: Get up. I'm ending you. Now.

***

Lumine: You stay the hell away from my family, you turtle bastard!

Rubix Tokenroid flies out and changes into a cube briefly before landing in her palm, changing back into a coin. She inserts it into her driver after replacing it on her belt.

Lumine Driver: ACCESSORY: RUBIX BATON!

A small cube materializes before her before unfolding into a short staff. She immediately takes it and accesses the data on her weapon.

Lumine: Let's try something new... B! A! A! B! RED!

She turns the handle of the Baton, and it begins glowing red. A sigil appears on Gukkedon. She charges at him, aiming for the sigil.

Lumine Driver: LUMINE: SUPER COMBO!

Lumine: RIDER... COLOSSUS SLASH!

She hits the sigil dead on, creating an explosion that engulfs Gukkedon.

Lumine: Okay... That did it... Right?

She gets her answer a second later as, out of the fireball, Gukkedon's arm shoots out and backhands her in the face, sending her flying into and through a tree. The impact shatters her antennae and her right eyepiece, revealing her terrified eye underneath the armor. Already, it begins to swell and turn purple. She lies there, unable to move, as Gukkedon emerges from the explosion completely unscathed.

Lumine: ...no...

Gukkedon: It'll take a lot more than that little sparkler to do me any harm, Princess. Now, I didn't wanna hurt you. I'd rather not have to hit you again.

What's left of her internal HUD shows that her HP is down to almost nothing.

Lumine: Got to... reboot! Damnit, what did Yamiya always do... OH! That's right!

She presses down on both A and B and holds it for a moment.

Lumine Driver: GAME CANCELLED.

Lumine: Cancelled?

Her armor suddenly vanishes completely without any of the usual powerdown effects, leaving only the belt. Her clothes are torn, matching the points where her armor took damage from the last blow. She's covered in cuts and bruises, all thankfully superficial except for her already badly swollen black eye.

Julie: nonononono! I didn't want to change back! Gotta henshin again!

She presses the start button.

Lumine Driver: Error. Error.

Julie: Oh great. NOW you decide not to work for me!

She sees Gukkedon getting closer with alarming speed. She struggles to her feet and barely manages to reattach the Driver to her belt. No sooner does she do this than Gukkedon grabs her with both hands, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her off the ground. She tries to kick him, but it's a feeble attempt at best. He doesn't even notice.

Gukkedon: And now that that's over, we've got business to discuss.

Unable to move enough for it to matter, she stops kicking.

Julie: This.. This is where you infect me, isn't it?

Gukkedon shakes his head.

Gukkedon: You're wearing the Driver. Couldn't even if I wanted to, Princess. No. I'm here because we both know you don't want to be a Rider. I'm offering you the one thing you want most of all.

Her eyes go wide.

Julie: ...Home...

***

Tripigatus snorts, rubbing the cracked spot in his armor as Arcade slowly approaches.

Tripigatus: (King Face) It seems what we have heard was spot on about you. You are a monster of most excellent caliber.

Arcade: (Stops) What?

Tripigatus: Look around, look at the destruction you've caused! Better yet, I could see it in your eyes. You enjoyed it. You didn't even CARE or HESITATE!

Arcade turns slightly the shattered windows, downed power lines, cracked ground, and flaming cars coming into view.

Arcade: No…

Tripigatus: (Snorting) You've done most of our work for us! Most becoming! (General face) You do a Viron proud.

Arcade clenches his fist and turns to Tripigatus.

Arcade: You're cooked.

Ami: (over comm) Ken! KEN! Where are you? We've lost contact with Julie!

Arcade: What?

Ami: She just went dark! It looked like she was fighting a second Viron signal. Where are you!?

Arcade: Shit, going back to her!

Tripigatus smiles and starts to move on the Rider while he's distracted, but several tokenroids fly from the holster on his belt shifting into Firebirds and peak and claw at the Viron until it turns and runs off.

Arcade runs back to where he left Lumine reaching into his tokenroid holster and shoving the tokenroid into his driver not giving it a moment to transform.

Arcade Driver: ACCESSORY: MACHINE BATTRIDE!

The Machine Battride swerves in front of Arcade and he leaps onto the bike in one clean jump. Revving the throttle hard, he burns rubber toward where he left Lumine.

***

Gukkedon: I've seen how miserable you are with Arcade and his pals. Ripped from your family, your life, everything you know... And they go and make you fight when you're no fighter. It's clear even to a monster like me that your heart just isn't in it. So let me make you an offer... Join us. No infection. No fighting. All you've got to do is pledge loyalty to the Viron... to me... and you can get your life back.

Julie has no words. She just stares at him, confused.

Gukkedon: Oh, I'd still need you to perform the occasional service for me. Nothing major. We Viron don't really understand the humans, so having you around would help. But you'd never have to be Lumine again. And really... What have Arcade and his little pals done to earn any loyalty from you, anyway?

Julie: ...I...

She looks away, ashamed that the creature can read her so easily. Gukkedon hears the sound of a motorcycle getting closer. He sets Julie down and releases her.

Gukkedon: Don't answer right now, Princess. Think about it.

He punches into the ground and pulls up a pipe, creating a portal. He leaps through and the pipe recedes into the ground. Shellshocked, Julie stands there motionless as Arcade races onto the scene on Machine Battride. He dismounts and runs to her, seeing that she's been hurt.

Arcade: JULIE!

She looks at him, terrified.

Julie: I... couldn't even... scratch it...

The stress of the blow she took finally hits her and she collapses into his arms, barely conscious.

***

Ami: And that's all you remember?

Julie winces as Ami tends to her eye, which is still badly swollen.

Julie: Yeah. Vice Lord, weird symbol on him, WAY out of my weight class. STALKER.

She turns away from Ami and looks away.

Julie: I'm useless... All that power... and nothing. All I did was get in the way.

Ami: It's not unexpected. You're untrained. The Director had no right to send you into a battle like that. Trial by fire my... ahem...

She reaches behind her and pulls out a small pamphlet.

Ami: Here. It's an English copy of the manual. Ken told me about your literacy issues.

Julie winces as she turns to take it. Even as she does, Ken sticks his head in.

Ken: Porky just showed up again. Let's go.

Ami: Ken, she's hurt! You can't just expect her to-

Julie: No... I don't have any choice.

She gets up and heads out the door with Ken. Ami watches her go, the concern in her eyes deepening.

***

Already transformed, they ride down the road headed towards the sighting. Relying on the auto pilot, Lumine quickly flips through the manual pages. She reaches a bookmarked page and blinks under her helmet. She holds the page up and points to it.

Lumine: Is this...?

Arcade nods once and speeds up.

***

Tripigatus waves the Firebird Tokenroids away, finally making them back off.

Tripigatus (king head): Away from my royal personage, you robotic vermin!

Arcade: What's wrong? Not a bird lover?

The monster turns and sees Arcade standing behind him. He immediately backs away and reaches for a Byte cartridge. Even as he tosses it out, unleashing the creatures, Arcade hears the sound of another cycle approaching.

Arcade: Julie, just deal with the Bytes. I'll handle the walking roast.

To his surprise, as she rolls onto the scene, she doesn't slow down, but instead speeds up and rams into Tripigatus, carrying him with her.

Lumine: YOU take the Bytes! I need the practice!

Arcade just stares for a second as they get out of sight.

Arcade: Hey, you don't go sniping someone else's opponent! It's bad gamesmanship!

Lumine: I'M NOT A GAMER! SUCK IT UP!

He starts to protest, but stops as a Byte swings at his head. He moves backwards and spins, kicking it in the chest. In seconds, they're out of his audio range as well.

Arcade: ...Good luck...

***

Tripigatus: STOP THIS AT ONCE!

The monster thrashes on the front of Machine Teminos.

Lumine: If you insist.

She stops suddenly, and Tripigatus goes flying, sprawling on the pavement. As she dismounts, she pulls her Driver off.

Lumine Driver: GUN MODE!

The monster changes faces, becoming the soldier.

Tripigatus: HA! The weak one wants to rumble with the finest fighter in this Viron's army! Bring it, little girl!

Lumine: Actually, I just needed to try something out.

With the Driver in gun mode, she begins tapping buttons.

Lumine: B! A! B! A! ENTER!

Lumine Driver: LUMINE: SUPER COMBO!

She aims carefully at Tripigatus, who charges at her.

Lumine: RIDER... TRAPPING BIND!

She pulls the trigger and streamers of energy launch from her Driver and spiral around Tripigatus. In seconds, they form into a gigantic approximation of a Chinese Finger Trap, catching the monster inside. The more he struggles and strains, the tighter they hold him.

Lumine: You see, I've been stuck on the first level of the simulator. Couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong because I couldn't read that pesky little manual. But now I can, and now I know that my Driver's gun form has combos, too.

Her eyes scan the digital menu inside her helmet. She doesn't seem to notice as she switches off the audio and visual signals.

Lumine: Want to see the other one?

She presses some buttons.

Lumine: A! B! A! B! ENTER!

Her blaster charges up.

Lumine Driver: LUMINE: SUPER COMBO!

She fires once, striking Tripigatus's left hip. A glowing number 1 appears there.

Lumine: You can tell you pal Gekkedon that he's right. I DON'T owe Arcade and his group anything.

She fires twice more, striking both the monster's shoulders. A 2 and 3 appear.

Lumine: But there's no chance in hell I'd ever side with you Viron either!

Again, two more shots. One to his other hip, and another just above. 4 and 5 appear.

Lumine: Not after what you bastards tried to do to my classmates!

She fires three more shots, filling 6 through 8, but leaving a blank space in the center.

Lumine: RIDER... SUDOKU SHOT!

She fires one last blast, which strikes Tripigatus dead center. As the 9 forms, it creates a massive explosion that sends Tripigatus flying. He slams into the wall of a building and leans against it, smoldering and barely hanging on. He hears a click as Lumine aims the blaster right at his head. He switches to his King head.

Tripigatus: You've won the day, girl. End it. Grant me a noble end.

Lumine: I'm not done! You can tell your boss something else, too!

The tip of her blaster glows... then suddenly dies down. She pulls the blaster away from him and glares.

Lumine: Tell him that I want to make a deal.

**DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE? [Y/N]**

_Ken: Julie, you're making a dangerous mistake!_

_Gukkedon: My princess wants to make a deal? _

_Julie: If you stand between me and home, then I'll just have to go through you!_

_Ken: I didn't want to do this... But now I don't have any choice!_

_Arcade Driver: MODE LOAD!_

_Ken/Julie: Next Time: Arcade Vs. Lumine!_


	6. Arcade Vs Lumine!

Last time, on Kamen Rider Arcade: Julie's training went extremely poorly, but that didn't stop Bushnell from sending her into

the field with Ken to track down a monster attacking convention-goers. What they didn't know what that the monster was part

of a trap laid by Gukkedon's mysterious fellow Vice Lord, specifically sent to lure Julie away from Ken. While Ken made the

acquaintance of one of the models, Kasumi, who took an instant liking to him, he almost lost an unusual digital memory card.

When the trap was sprung, Gukkedon easily defeated Lumine and made her an offer... join the Viron willingly and go home. They

soon got an answer as she pummeled Tripigatus... and then pulled back and told the monster that she wanted to make a deal.

***

RESUME GAME!

Lumine changes her Driver back to it's controller form and replaces it on her belt. The confused monster just looks at her,

completely bewildered and annoyed at it's treatment.

Tripigatus (king): A deal? You treat me thusly and then expect me to behave as some common messenger?!

He begins to make a move, but she quickly spins and kicks him in the chest, knocking him back into the wall. She holds him

there with her foot, preventing him from getting leverage.

Lumine: Yeah. Kind of do.

She reaches for her Driver again, and Tripigatus changes heads.

Tripigatus (soldier): Your message, Ma'am?

Lumine: MUCH better.

She lowers her leg, releasing the monster.

Lumine: It's obvious I don't belong in this fight between you guys and Arcade, but I can't do anything about my Rider Aura

either. My suggestion? We do something where everyone wins. I go home, you guys get one less Rider to worry about, and I get

out of Arcade's way so he can do what he has to. So the deal is simple... If Gukkedon can give me permanent safe passage... a

guarantee of never getting attacked by the Viron...

She sighs heavily.

Lumine: ...I'll give him the Lumine Driver.

Tripigatus: Understood.

They both hear the sound of Machine Battride coming.

Lumine: Go. I'll put on a good show.

Tripigatus (general head): Of course. We shall be in touch.

The monster runs off at superspeed as Lumine inserts Rubix Tokenroid in her driver's slot.

Lumine Driver: ACCESSORY: RUBIX BATON!

The Baton materializes and she immediately taps in a code and twists the handle of the Baton.

Lumine: B! A! A! B! YELLOW!

The Rubix Baton glows yellow.

Lumine Driver: LUMINE: SUPER COMBO!

She begins drawing heavy weights and boulders in the air with energy.

Lumine: RIDER... CRAYON WAND!

She swings down, and the weights crash all around, wreaking havok and creating quite the mess as Arcade drives up, stopping

right next to her as she powers down the Rubix Baton.

Arcade: JULIE! We lost contact again! What happened?

Lumine: Sorry... I must've accidentally switched off the feeds accessing the codes menus.

She rubs the back of her helmet.

Lumine: I blew it. I had him... But I couldn't control the Crayon Wand. He... got away in the confusion. Sorry...

Arcade: Don't worry. We'll get him. He's not that tough.

He sees the damage wrought by the Crayon Wand.

Arcade: How did you manage to...(sighing) Whatever, let's head back to base.

Under her helmet, Julie looks towards the direction of her home, her eyes grim with determination.

***

Kamen Rider Arcade  
Created by Jamion McNeil and Aaron Thall

Level 6: "Arcade Vs. Lumine!"  
Written by: Jamion McNeil and Aaron Thall

***

Tripigatus (general): And that's the entire message, Sir.

Gukkedon growls and flexes his claws.

Gukkedon: She's refusing me?! WHY?!

?: Now now. It's not that unexpected. You did attack her school and stalk her, after all.

From the shadows, the winged vice lord chuckles.

?: Honestly, this may even be better. This may become a golden opportunity.

Gukkedon: What are you saying?

?: I'm saying that it would behoove us to respond to her generous offer.

***

ComCon Technologies, Infirmary

Ami: I worry about you… all of you. You need to be more careful.

Ken: I'm fine, Ami. OW!

He winces as she checks a particularly strained nerve in his arm.

Ami: You're not fine. You know Shatterhand's dangerous. I'm just glad you had enough sense not to use Rampage this time.

Ken: I was tempted, believe me. But... Something he said...

Ami: I heard all of it. You're not a monster, Ken. You STOP monsters.

Ken: I haven't stopped this one. And he was right. I was doing more damage than he was. What if it had been any worse?

Somebody could have been seriously hurt if I'd...

Ami: ...That's what this is really about, isn't it? You're worried you'll have to start using THOSE.

Ken sighs.

Ken: I never liked them. Shouldn't have to use them...

Ami: I didn't design them for your ego. I designed them to make our work easier and to keep you safe.

Ken: Since when have I EVER done "safe?"

Ami: Since right now, damnit. I saw your portions of the last two fights, and I don't like what I'm seeing at all. You can't

go it alone anymore Ken, and you need to stop treating that girl as if she's Hayao! She's not!

Ken: No kidding...

Ami: I'm not saying that she wasn't equally responsible for what happened out there, but you're not even TRYING to include

her in your strategies half the time, and the rest you're giving her tasks that only Hayao was ever capable of. She doesn't

have any experience at all. You've got to look out for her or you're going to lose another partner before you've even

successfully become a team.

She adjusts her glasses.

Ami: Neither of you asked for this...

Ken: She's made that MORE than clear.

Ami: But all we can do now is support each other. (playful push on his shoulder) But she is getting better. Snaking an enemy

from you takes more than luck.

Ken: Yeah. It takes terrible driving. And she STILL lost the damn thing. Seriously, Crayon Wand? She should have known better

than to try that out without any practice.

Ami: Oh? And remember when you unlocked the CyGaunt for the first time?

Ken: ...I'm still not allowed on the fifth floor..,.

Ami: Still, I'm concerned, too. We've lost a lot of data from the last two encounters between her A/V getting shut off and

her accidental suit cancellation. I've been working at recovering the data, but it's slow going.

Ken: Still hasn't read the manual has she?

Ami: She clearly is, since she's unlocked her Driver's gun finishers. Which is why this second glitch worries me so much. She

had the situation against this monster under control. She had no reason to use Crayon Wand at all.

Dan: (peeking in from around the corner) You two finished making googly eyes at each other? Some of us don't like waiting in

places without chairs.

Ami: (sighing and ignoring Dan) At least go talk to her. I'll follow up when I'm done in here.

Ken: And where is she, anyway?

Ami: Making up for lost time in the simulator. Finally.

Ken nods and walks toward the exit as Dan enters with a big smirk on his face.

Dan: Sup Sir Stone Face? (patting the side of Ken's injured arm) You don't seem as sour today, she give you a lollipop? I

hope mine's cherry.

Ken rolls his eyes and leaves without a word or second glance.

Dan: (plopping down in front of Ami) Okay Doc, did you ever think about my nacho cheese IV idea?

***

Vs. Room,

Lumine weaves between Alizo's clones and the two Spindars as she blasts each with an energy number. As she releases the 8th,

she turns to face her simulated opponents.

Lumine: RIDER SUDOKU SHOT!

She fire's the final blast right into the center of the group, triggering multiple explosions that swallow the simulations

completely, obliterating them.

Lumine Driver: PLAYER TWO WINS! LEVEL COMPLETE!

The battlefield vanishes around Lumine. She looks up, expecting to get pelted by a hail of Tokenroids, but nothing happens.

Gunpei: Doesn't work like that.

Lumine's armor fades away and Julie looks at him as he enters the room.

Gunpei: You only really get them for actual fights. Best you'd've done here was to get Teminos, and you already have it.

Julie: Oh... I see.

Gunpei: Look at the bright side. You're past the first level, and you get to learn how to drive.

Julie: (deadpan) Yippie. Except what good is that when the one place I want to go is the one place I CAN'T?

Gunpei: You're going to keep being bitter and miserable no matter what, aren't you?

Julie: Pretty much.

He sighs.

Gunpei: You're not making things any easier on yourself, you know. I know it's not easy dealing with Ken. He can be...

single-minded at times.

Julie: It's not him. It's everything. I... I just want to go home so badly that it HURTS. I don't belong here. I'm not a

hero... I'm not even brave...

Gunpei: Yeah yeah, so you keep saying. But really, from where I'm standing, you're actually pretty lucky.

Julie: Yeah, SO lucky. Chased by monsters, dropped off buildings, dragged away from my family...

Gunpei: (his voice filled with venom) At least you have one.

Julie's taken aback by Gunpei's sudden revelation. He takes a deep breath and centers himself.

Gunpei: Sorry. It's... a sore subject. But I'm serious; you at least still have someone to fight for.

She looks at him, saddened.

Julie: And... if you could get them back? What would you do?

Gunpei looks her in the eyes.

Gunpei: Just about anything.

***  
Angry Rovio's Junkyard,

In the heart of the abandoned junkyard, Tripigatus has his stolen electronics stacked and arranged into a makeshift castle

complete with tower and throne. He sits upon a throne made of touchscreen tablets and littered at his feet are several

wrappers and boxes from various fast food restaurants and his armor stained in the grease and crumbs from what appeared to be

a hodgepodge feast.

Tripigatus: (King) Unacceptable! Unacceptable! The expansion of our domain moves too slowly! We must gather more materials

from the filthy humans! (General) Sir, we were told to wait here while the Vice Lords complete their plan for the girl Rider.

(Soldier) Yes, the winged one was displeased with our performance.

Tripigatus kicks at the chicken box under him.

Tripigatus: (King) Fools! Peasants! WE are unpleased with OUR performance! We must gather MORE! (General) What do you

suggest? Go against a vice lord's orders? (King) WE ARE THE KING! And THAT is a great idea! (laughs into a snort) Come fools,

we shall collect more for our kingdom.

***

ComCon, Loading Docks

Inara stands against a stiff breeze adjusting her dress jacket. She looks down at her tablet checking the projected arrival

time to the current time.

Inara: (grinding her back teeth) Four minutes late.

She's about to turn her Bluetooth on and tell the Director she will retrieve the package from the processing center herself

when a brown and white delivery van pulls into the lot and backs into the bay she's standing near. The back of the truck

opens and several material handlers begin unloading unmarked brown boxes.

The driver of the delivery truck comes around the side of the bay and trying to keep his hand steady hands Inara the handheld

tracker to sign.

Driver: H-hello, I-Inara.

Inara: You are late, Mr. Bedard.

Driver: I, um, was c-caught in, um, traffic.

Inara: Hm. Next time you should prepare more adequately for all contingencies. (signing her name sharply with the stylus)

Driver: Yeah, um, o-okay. (Watching his men unload the truck) That's a lot of um parts Mr. Bushnell wanted.

Inara: We're developing (pausing to think)...something for a new home console.

Driver: Wow really? But why so many touchscreen components? I thought Mr. Bushnell thought that was just a fad?

Inara: DIRECTOR Bushnell is nothing if not adaptable to the times.

The men finish unloading the truck and the driver sheepishly takes his leave.

Inara watches them go before pressing the on button to the Bluetooth in her ear.

Inara: The parts are here as you requested, Director Bushnell. I'll have R&D collect them at once.

***

E-PO,

Ken and Julie walk inside, the latter truly confused as to why. Ken's carrying a small plastic bag.

Julie: Okay, why did we come back here? We chased Porky off already.

Ken: I told you already, he's struck here several times. He's not going to stop just because we showed up. He can't help

himself; it's in his programming.

Kasumi: KEN!

They turn as Kasumi runs up.

Julie: ...Oh. NOW I understand why we came back.

Ken gives her "the look" as Kasumi reaches them.

Kasumi: (slight smile) You really came back.

Kasumi glances at Julie.

Kasumi: Oh, is this your…girlfriend...?

Julie's eyes go wide and she vigorously shakes her head and hands, waving off the notion with extreme prejudice.

Julie: No. Nonononono. No chance. Not even.

Ken: Kasumi, this is Julie. We work together.

Julie: Just started. Kinda hate it. I'd quit if I could.

Ken quickly elbows her.

Julie: OW!

Kasumi looks relieved.

Kasumi: Well, since you came, why don't I show you around?

Ken: Sounds like a plan.

Julie: Oh, you two go ahead. I'm not into the whole "third wheel" thing.

Ken: Okay... But take this, at least? You'll attract WAY too much attention with how you look.

He tosses her the bag. She catches it and looks inside. Puzzled, she pulls out a long pigtailed teal wig.

Julie: The hell?

Two convention-goers walk by and glance at her.

Girl: Cool costume, but you really don't have the right hair for it!

Her eyebrow twitches. Muttering obscenities under her breath, she puts the wig on. She watches as Kasumi guides Ken away.

Once they're out of sight, she breathes a sigh of relief.

Julie: I swear, if those creeps don't get back to me soon with an answer, I'm gonna totally lose it.

Julie's Bluetooth beeps. She taps it.

Julie: Yeah?

Ami: Julie? What's the situation down there?

Julie: Everything's fine. I'm standing around here bored out of my mind and Ken's off with his new girlfriend.

Ami: Oh, goo- HIS WHAT?!

Julie: Her name's Kasumi. And she must be a model going by the teeny tiny little outfit she was wearing. At least, I assume

she was wearing clothes at all. They could have been painted on, so...

She silently smiles as Ami sputters, trying to articulate a response.

Ami: That's not a part of the mission? Are you sure? Was she selling him food or anything? Ken doesn't talk to girls I mean

it's not like he hasn't talked to girls before or wouldn't it's just-

Julie: Listen, Ami, I totally mean to be rude here, so unless you have something important to say, I'm really busy feeling

useless here and I'm scheduled to start blaming you assholes for ruining my life again in about ten minutes, I'm hanging up

now.

Ami: Now just a-

Julie (faked sweet): B'bye!

Julie taps the Bluetooth, turning it off.

Julie: Hmmm... That was kinda fun.

***

Ami's Lab,

Ami redials Julie's Bluetooth, but gets no answer.

Ami: Julie? Are you still there? Hello?

Giving up, Ami sighs and rubs her temples.

Ami: That little-! GAH!

She doesn't notice as Gunpei enters.

Gunpei: Everything okay, Ami?

Ami turns, startled.

Ami: It's shaping up to be one of those days.

Gunpei: So I see.

She turns back to her attempt to retrieve the data from the Lumine Driver. She's absorbed in the effort until she feels two

powerful but gentle hands beginning to massage her shoulders. She lets out a sigh of contentment.

Ami: Oh, didn't know how much I needed this…

Gunpei: You know you have to relax. Don't think you haven't been sleeping much lately.

He continues to massage her.

Gunpei: You spend so much time looking after the team that you neglect yourself. It's not healthy. You've gotta let the

tension out once in a while. What's you and I leave the office for a few and grab a bite.

Ami: Gunpei, I-

Her console beeps. The moment is lost as she suddenly leans forward and looks at the screen.

Ami: FINALLY! I've located some damaged memory files. If I can just repair them, maybe we can gain some information on this

Gukkedon.

Gunpei: (Sighing) And just like that, she's at it again...

***

Near E-PO...

Tripigatus watches as his newest target comes into range. He sniffs the air and chuckles to himself.

Tripigatus (soldier): Target acquired!

Oblivious, the young man walks down the alley, lost in thought.

Tripigatus (soldier): STAND AND DELIVER, HUMAN!

He leaps out from nowhere, startling the civilian, who stumbles backwards and falls onto his ass. Tripigatus wastes no time

towering over the hapless victim.

Tripigatus: (King) And what say you have to offer for your pitiful life? (sniffing) Hmm, I think I smell a 4G on you.

Man: I don't have four thousand dollars on me...

Tripigatus: (King, snorting) What use is money to us, fool!? We smell your cell phone. GIVE IT TO US.

He grabs the man by his shirt and shakes him violently. Crying out, the man fumbles for his phone and pulls it out of his

pocket, almost dropping it in his panic. Tripigatus snatches it with his free hand and drops the man like he was a rag doll.

Tripigatus: (King) Exquisite! Wonderful! Look at its beauty!

A shadow looms over the monster who changes to his General face as he turns to see a displeased Gukkedon.

Tripigatus (general): Gukkedon, sir!

Gukkedon: You were supposed to remain where you were!

Tripigatus changes faces again.

Tripigatus (king): We do not take orders. We GIVE orders.

Gukkedon leans in.

Gukkedon: Really now? Very well. You'll give orders. This is what I need you to do...

***

E-PO,

Kasumi: And of course, that's when his pants fell down, and he realized it was a bad day to go commando.

Ken laughs.

Ken: Was ANY of that true?

Kasumi: Every word. I swear. I've got pictures.

Her cell phone beeps.

Kasumi: Oh crud! I'm gonna be late for my next demo if I don't get moving! Wait for me?

Ken: Count on it.

Kasumi runs off. Ken watches her go and smiles. She quickly rushes down several corridors.

Kasumi: Oh crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! I'm gonna be late!

She turns a corner and stops suddenly. She backs up as Tripigatus stands before her.

Tripigatus (general): More than you can guess, Ma'am.

He reaches out, and Kasumi screams.

***

Ken taps his Bluetooth.

Ken: Reporting in. Still nothing.

Ami: Oh? How can you be sure when you're busy flirting at some girl in a bikini?

Ken: She is not a... How did you... JULIE.

Ami: Ken, you know better than to engage civilians unnecessarily!

Ken: Hey, last I checked, there was no rule about not having a life. Besides, it's not like I'm revealing I'm -

He hears a commotion coming from just outside.

Ken: Gotta run. Looks like he's back!

Ami: Ken... Be careful?

Ken: Never.

He runs towards the sounds of chaos, and almost right into Julie, who's coming from the opposite direction. He points his

finger in her face.

Ken: When this is over, we are going to have a LONG talk about personal boundaries.

Julie: Bite me, Lover Boy.

Ken: STAY. HERE.

Growling, Ken runs past her and out of the building, where he sees several cars are already smashed. Julie doesn't even

bother to watch him head towards the presumed attack. She instead turns away and walks a bit further into the building.

Julie: Not like I wanna go and risk my neck in the first place...

Frustrated, she spots an isolated corner and heads to it. No sooner does she reach it than she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Surprised, she turns to see-

Julie: ...Kasumi?!

Indeed, it's Kasumi, but her eyes are yellow and her hair has turned white.

Kasumi: My master wishes me to pass on a message to you...

Rubbing his belly and oinking Tripigatus watches as a group of people run away leaving a trail of devices for him.

Tripigatus: (Soldier) Run, run as fast as you can but leave the treasures.

Ken skids to a stop a few inches away from Viron and calls out. Tripigatus turns and switches to King face upon recognizing

the Rider.

Tripigatus: (King) We are pleased you can join us again, Arcade. (motioning to the smashed cars and small brush fires) Care

to add to this carnage with us?

Ken: Alright piggy, time for the fryer. (Holding up his driver controller as the belt materializes around his waist.)

Arcade Driver: Player One, Okay? READY!

Ken: HENSHIN!

Ken slams the controller into the driver and is immediately engulfed by gridlines that are covered by flowing pixels. As they

fade away, they reveal his armor as his green segmented eyes flare brightly.

Arcade Driver: GAME START: ARCADE!

Arcade: Now, let's aim for the high score.

Tripigatus: (Soldier) Let's smash-smash-smash instead!

The Viron rushes forward and Arcade meets the pig in a hand-to-hand grapple. The pig snorts and strains as he forces Arcade

back into a nearby car leaving a line of torn and pulled concrete under the Rider's boots. The Viron smirks as it evident

that he is overpowering Arcade with shear brute force. Arcade struggles under palm as Tripigatus exhales and pushes Arcade

with car against his back down the parking lot.

Tripigatus: (Soldier) What happened to your warrior's fire, Rider? Did our majesty strike a nerve?

Arcade: (grinding his teeth under his helmet) No actually, it's your breath. I can't stand the smell of ham hocks.

Tripigatus: (King) You insolent little-

Arcade: Gotcha!

Arcade breaks the hold to wrap his arms around Tripigatus's waist and suplexing him into the car behind them. The Viron

wobbles on its back but sinks deeper into the dent in the frame of the car.

Tripigatus: (King) Most unbecoming…

Arcade jumps back from the car, rubbing his injured right arm.

Arcade: (under his breath) Forgot Porker's stronger than he looks…

Tripigatus finally manages to roll out of the damaged car as Arcade catches his second wind. Arcade goes to punch at the

Viron but it takes the blow without a flinch, and impact sends Arcade flying back. He catches himself mid-fall to charge

forward again and snap kicks out but the Viron stands chest out and takes the strike. The Rider shakes his arm and leg and

lunging punches at the monster's chest but again Tripigatus appears unaffected by the attacks.

Tripigatus: (King) FOOL! Nothing shall pass our imperial wall!

Tripigatus shoves Arcade to the ground and kicks him across the pavement. The Arcade rolls to his feet and finds himself

instinctively holding the red memory card again. His fist tightens around the device before he pockets it.

Arcade: No, not for this one.

He goes for a tokenroid when Ami chimes in over his comm link.

Ami: Ken, I'm detecting a stage one infection in Julie's vicinity, but she isn't transforming.

Ken: The Driver's not moving to protect her?

Ami: No... Which means there's no Viron with the infected person. You need to wrap this battle up quickly. Between all the

recent corrupted data, her increasingly hostile attitude, and now this... Ken, something is very wrong here.

Ken: Yeah, but-

Tripigatus (soldier): Are you IGNORING ME?! Taste the superior pulverizing power of the pork!

Tripigatus tosses several strips of bacon at Arcade. Distracted by Ami's call, he doesn't react in time. The strips strike

him and explode.

Arcade: GAH!

Ami: KEN! KEN, are you okay?!

Arcade waves away the smoke from the explosions. His armor is scorched, but there's no serious damage. However, to his

annoyance, the monster has vanished once more.

Arcade: He snuck away AGAIN! He's slipprier than-

Ami: PLEASE, DON'T say "greased lightning".

Arcade: ...Forget it.

Ami: You should get back here. I'll have the data fully recovered by the time you return. Maybe then this'll start making

some sense.

Arcade: No problem, Ami.

He runs back inside the building, tapping the save button on his Driver as he goes.

Arcade Driver: GAME SAVED!

His armor vanishes, and Ken rushes down the hall towards where he last saw Julie. He spots her, still wearing the wig,

standing in a corner. She looks distracted.

Ken: Julie?

She looks up at him, visibly shaken.

Julie: They've got Kasumi.

***

ComCon Technologies, Garage,

Ken and Julie ride into the garage, Yusei, as always, waiting for them to return.

Yusei: About time you two got back.

Ken: We won't be here long, Yusei.

Yusei hears the tension in Ken's voice.

Yusei: It's bad this time, isn't it?

Ken: They've crossed the line.

He gets off of Machine Battride and starts for the door, pausing as Julie dismounts from Machine Teminos.

Ken: Come on.

Julie: You... go on ahead. I'll be up in a few. I have to start training how to use this thing without the autopilot tomorrow

and I wanted to get a few pointers from Yusei.

Ken nods.

Ken: Don't take too long.

He heads for the elevator. As it closes behind him, she turns to Yusei.

Yusei: So, what do you want to know first?

Julie: Can it be programmed to go... anywhere?

***

Ami's Lab...

Ken enters without knocking.

Ken: Talk to me, Ami.

Ami: Just another few seconds. Where is she?

Ken: The garage. She's learning about Teminos.

Ami: Ah...

Her terminal beeps, and she sighs, relieved.

Ami: FINALLY! Maybe now this'll make sense...

Her eyes quickly scan the data. The more she reads, the more visibly upset she becomes. By the time she finishes reading the

data from Julie's encounter with the infected Kasumi, she looks physically ill. The entire process takes her only five

seconds. She turns to Ken faster than a bolt of lightning. She can see that he's read the information just as quickly.

Ami: GET TO THE GARAGE RIGHT NOW! Whatever you do, DON'T LET HER LEAVE!

Ken: On it!

He turns and rushes out of the lab. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, he slams a Tokenroid into his Driver.

Arcade Driver: UPGRADE: SPEED BOOST!

In an eye blink, he reaches the stairwell and begins flashing down the flights, reaching the bottom in seconds. As he slows

down, the boost wearing off, he shoves the door to the garage open. Julie's standing by Teminos, her back to him. He can't

see Yusei at all.

Julie: You know, don't you?

Ken moves closer.

Ken: Julie, you can't do this.

Julie: It's already as good as done. I can't back out now.

He can see she still isn't moving. He walks up behind her.

Ken: There's still time to make things right.

Julie: This is best for everyone. I'm in the way. I'm just holding you back and getting people hurt. You can always get the

Driver back from them later, after all.

Ken: I'll stop you. You know I will.

Julie: I know you'll try.

He grabs her arm to pull her away from Teminos, but the second he does, he begins to feel woozy.

Ken: (fighting to keep his eyes open) Wha..

Julie: Rest Boost.

He lets go and staggers backwards, finally seeing Yusei, asleep on the ground, behind Battride.

Ken: J-Julie... You don't...

Julie: You're a hero, Ken. I can count on you to save Kasumi.

Ken lurches forward in a desperate attempt to slow her down, but he only manages to fall to his knees. His vision blurs as

Rest Boost takes full hold of him.

Julie: Goodbye.

And his eyes close completely as he collapses to the concrete.

***

Ami: KEN! WAKE UP!

Ken's eyes snap open as he feels Ami shake him awake.

Ken: JULIE!

He looks around, but he knows it's pointless. Teminos is long gone, and Julie with it.

Ken: I had her and I let her get away!

Ami: You were only out for a few minutes. There's still time to stop her.

Ken looks and sees another member of the medical staff working to wake Yusei up. He clenches his fists and pulls himself up.

Ken: I'm dragging her back here kicking and screaming if I have to.

Ami: Ken... It's time.

He glances down to his fist, realizing he's holding the red memory card.

Ken: I was afraid you were gonna say that...

He turns and mounts Battride, donning his helmet.

Ken: I'll do what I have to, Ami.

Without another word, he takes off, burning rubber.

***

Angry Rovio's Junkyard...

Machine Teminos rolls to a halt and Julie dismounts. She walks inside, tossing her helmet aside.

Julie: I'M HERE!

Her voice echoes throughout the lot.

Julie: Come on! Let's get this over with!

Gukkedon: My pleasure, Princess.

She turns, startled at the sound of his voice behind her. He's standing there with Tripigatus, currently in his king form.

Also present is the infected Kasumi, but she's busy tending to Tripigatus's treasures.

Tripigatus: The wench is certainly prompt at least, though I care not for the tone in her voice.

Julie: YOU can shut up. My business is with Gukkedon.

Tripigatus: Why you-!

Gukkedon silences him with a gesture.

Gukkedon: You want to get right to it, huh? I can respect that.

She holds up the Lumine Driver.

Julie: You'll hold up your end?

Gukkedon: I'm a Viron of my word.

He reaches to take it from her.

Before Gukkedon can step forward to claim his prize, a wood fence explodes as the Machine Battride revs through the lot

skidding to a stop a few feet from the exchange.

Ken: This is NOT happening.

Julie: Get out of here, Ken!

Ken: Can't do it. You said it yourself, I'm a hero.

Ken dismounts from the Battride as he slams his controller into the Arcade Driver.

Arcade Driver: Player One, Okay? READY!

Ken: Henshin.

Ken's armor appears in a flash of pixels as he calmly walks toward the Viron.

Arcade: Release the girls. This is your only warning.

Gukkedon: (suppressing a laugh) You kill a few of my weaker brethren and you think you can stand against a Vice Lord? You

humans are amusing if anything. Wait just a moment, Princess. We won't be long.

Tripigatus: (holding an arm up) Allow us the pleasure; we still have words for Arcade!

Arcade: Here, piggy.

Arcade pulls out a tokenroid from the holster on the back of his belt. It shifts into the form of a hand briefly before he

flicks it into his driver.

Arcade Driver: ACCESSORY: CYGAUNT

A swirl of pixels form over Arcade's right arm before dissipating and revealing an armored glove with a wrist mounted

controller input.

Tripigatus charges forward as Arcade enters into the weapon enters the combination DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, DOWN, A.

CYGAUNT: PUNCH-OUT!

The Viron runs face first into a barrage of light speed jabs. On the last strike, Arcade grabs hold of the monster by the

snout and brings him down into a hard knee. The Viron reels up and Arcade spin kicks him to the side and goes straight for

the Vice Lord.

Arcade: One moment, Pork'ums. I see I got bigger fish to fry.

Gukkedon: (crosses his arms over his chest and smirks) Then come, Kamen Rider.

Arcade leaps into the air entering UP, DOWN, RIGHT, RIGHT, A into his weapon.

CyGaunt: SHATTERHAND!

Arcade screams out aiming right for Gukkedon's head but the reptile Viron catches the Rider's arm and jerks him out of the

air and to eye level.

Gukkedon: Let me explain what happens next, Kamen Rider. First, I am going to beat you within an inch of your life. Depending

on my enjoyment of the act, I might take the full measure. Then, I'm going to leave here with both of my prizes.

The turtle-man snarls and head butts Arcade clear across the lot and into a tower of trashed cars. The Rider pulls himself

from the metal but Gukkedon is at his side in a heartbeat. The Viron throws haymaker after haymaker as Ken barely manages to

dodge each blow.

Snorting as he approaches, Tripigatus joins in throwing hard boot after boot as Arcade narrowly manages to stay on his feet

and throw a counter punch and kick at both Viron.

Arcade shoves Tripigatus to the right opening some breathing room just as Gukkedon delivers a palm that topples the tower of

cars. Arcade sees the opening and scales to the top of the downed vehicles in a leap. Tripigatus follows but Arcade shoulder

throws him off the car pile and runs toward where the girls were left. Gukkedon calmly follows through the car field casually

smacking the overturned vehicles out of his path.

Before the girls could even come back into his view, Arcade's route is blocked by a thrown SUV and Gukkedon is on top of him

again swinging his dagger sharp claws across the Rider's armor. Arcade shoves off Gukkedon holding his smoldering chest

before entering DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT, DOWN, A into the CyGaunt.

CYGAUNT: PUNCH-OUT!

Arcade punches out at the crest on the left side of Gukkedon's chest, but the Vice Lord catches his arm and crushing down on

the CyGaunt until it shatters in an explosion of pixels freeing Arcade from his grip.

Ken's eyes go wide under his helmet as he stumbles back to find his footing. Tripigatus hobbles to Gukkedon's side and

chuckles.

Tripigatus: (General) Impressive, sir!

Gukkedon: Not entirely.

Ami: Ken! You're vitals are spiking and there's a massive Viron signal where you are! Are you okay? Ken? Ken? KEEEEN?!

Arcade: I'm…I'm f-fine…

Gukkedon: I promise you, you won't be for long. Tripigatus, hold him. I will end this.  
Arcade: Looks like I have no choice now…I should've done this a long time ago.

Arcade holds up the red and white memory card with a symbol of a punching fist surrounded by flames engraved in the center.

He presses the center of it and slides it into a port on the right side of his belt.

Arcade: Rider Change.

Arcade Driver: MODE LOAD!

Instantly Arcade's armor becomes engulfed in gridlines spreading from his belt. His armor changes to red accented in white as

his green eyes shift into orange. Around both arms and ankles four large devices that look similar to training weights appear

and flare blue. He jabs out quickly with both fists and pivots into two spin kicks trailed by thick arcs of flames. Flicking

the place on his helmet where his nose would be, Arcade positions himself into a karate ready stance.

Arcade Driver: BOOT UP: SHOTOKAN LOAD!

Arcade: Now, let's aim for the high score.

Tripigatus: (General) He changed colors! (Soldier) Oooh, pretty reds. (King) Those things on your arms and legs!? GIVE THEM

TO US!

Arcade: Come and get 'em.

***

ComCon, CEO offices,

Inara: (dropping his tablet with wide eyes) Director, are you seeing Arcade's combat dat-

Bushnell: Yes, yes, I see. (leaning back in his chair staring at his computer displaying a read out of Arcade's systems) He

used a Load (smiles into a hard chuckle) He FINALLY used a Load!

***

Tripigatus leaps forward but his thrown back by a hard kick to the chest. Arcade bounces over on nimble legs and sends a

cross into the side of the Viron's head. Dazed, Tripigatus reaches for a bacon bomb, but Arcade sidekicks it out of his hand.

The monster switches to soldier for brute strength but Arcade snaps back with three step seikens sending the monster to his

knees. Gukkedon charges for Arcade but the rider parries the rush with his forearm and looks the Vice Lord straight in the

eye.

Arcade: You still want that inch?

Arcade's eyes flash and the devices on his arms and legs flare into rings of flames. He raises his right arm up and brings it

down in an arc of fire; the Vice Lord attempts to catch the arm but the flames scorch his palms and Arcade chops down across

the Viron's chest opening a deep gash straight through the Viron crest on his chest. Gukkedon, enrages, roars and attempts to

grab the Rider but Arcade ducks down out of reach and comes up into a swift uppercut that lifts the turtle-man off the ground

and onto his back.

Tripigatus: (General) Vice Lord, sir!

The pig dashes at super speed behind but Arcade reels back and clotheslines him. The Viron switches to King face and takes

root in ground.

Tripigatus: (King) Bah, a color change won't save you! You cannot penetrate our defense!

Arcade: Wanna bet?!

Arcade takes the Shotokan Card on his driver and on the back pressed the "A" button before loading it into the device on his

right arm.

Arcade Driver: MAX LEVEL!

Arcade runs up to where Tripagtus has grounded himself, his right arm engulfing in a ball of fire that seems to take a

serpent shape and coil up and head his arm.

Arcade Driver: ARCADE: SUPER COMBO!

Arcade: (He smashes his right fist into the Viron's stomach, the fire around his arm appearing to open "eyes") RIDER...(He

brings the fist up and out into a hard thrust into Tripigatus chest) RISING… (He brings his arm up in a sharp uppercut right

under the Viron's chin) SHINRYUKEN!

The flame serpent around his arm erupts out in a pillar of fire engulfing Tripigatus in an instant. Under his helmet, Ken

winces as he hears several pops in his arm as the force of the impact shoves him back. Tripigatus scream something but the

roar of the flames and the sound of his flesh sizzling drown him out. The pillar sizzles for moment before shooting into the

air and disappearing into the clouds leaving only a black spot where pig monster once stood.

Kasumi immediately returns to normal and drops to her knees.

Kasumi: What…I, why am I in a junkyard…with an arm full of cell phones…each better than mine…? And why do I smell roasted

pig…? (She tries to turn toward the source but finds her body is too heavy. Her eyes go dim and he slumps there as exhaustion

takes hold, and she welcomes it after her day and falls into its embrace.)

Gukkedon pulls himself slowly to his feet and death glares at Arcade.

Gukkedon: It seems I've…miscalculated. No matter. (He pulls a large segmented scimitar from under his shell) I can easily fix

this.

He steps forward but stops as the crest on his chest cracks. The sudden pain shoots through him and blurs his vision.

Gukkedon: You…

Arcade: (pointing weakly at the stumbling Vice Lord) You've already lost.

Gukkedon grips his chest and staggers back.

Gukkedon: Th-this isn't over, Kamen Rider…(pulls a warp pipe out of the ground and goes in head first)

Arcade: I didn't think it would be…

Arcade grunts in sheer agony as his mode load cancels, returning him to his base form. His right arm dangles uselessly.

Julie: NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!

Arcade: Yeah, that... was the general idea.

Julie: I've got to find him! Maybe there's still time!

She starts to move past him.

Arcade: DAMNIT, JULIE! KNOCK IT OFF! It's OVER!

She goes five feet and stops. She swings around, furious beyond description.

Julie: "Over"? "OVER?!" YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! I swear to god, if you've ruined my only chance to do this...

She holds up her Driver.

Julie: No... No, there's still time... But now I see... I'm gonna have to go through you to do it.

Arcade turns to face her. He grunts in pain.

Arcade: Julie...

Julie: SHUT UP!

Lumine Driver: PLAYER TWO, READY?

Julie: HENSHIN!

Julie brings her arm around in an arc, snapping it into place and going out to her side as she looks away. Tetris bricks

engulf Julie as her armor forms.

Lumine Driver: GAME START: LUMINE!

Lumine: If you want Lumine so bad, well here she is!

She points at Arcade.

Lumine: Now get the hell out of my way before I PUT you down!

Arcade: Sorry. Promised Ami I'd drag you back.

Lumine: I warned you!

She charges him, spinning and kicking him right at the point of his fracture. Arcade screams in pain and staggers back,

giving her an opportunity to tap buttons on her Driver.

Lumine: A! B! A! B! ENTER!

Lumine Driver: LUMINE: SUPER COMBO!

She leaps into the air as it begins raining digital blocks all around Arcade. He looks up as she begins coming down, more

blocks forming at her feet.

Lumine: RIDER TETRIS KICK!

In spite of the white-hot agony in his arm, Arcade dives, barely avoiding the kick as it lands, creating an explosion. He

comes up and grasps his arm as she charges out of the explosion, unhurt, and already entering another code.

Lumine: B! A! B! A! ENTER!

Lumine Driver: LUMINE: SUPER COMBO!

Her right fist emits a shining puzzle and she swings at him.

Lumine: RIDER JIGSAW PUNCH!

He leaps back, avoiding the swing.

Lumine: GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Arcade: I'm sorry...! I thought... you wanted me... to go away! Make up your mind!

She screams and lunges at him, swinging her energized fist. Moving quickly, he grabs her wrist with his good arm and slams

her fist into the pavement, creating an explosion and separating them. Arcade lands hard, but Lumine tumbles through the air

and lands gracefully.

Arcade: Any chance you're willing to listen now?

Lumine turns and holds up Rubix Tokenroid.

Arcade: ...Didn't think so.

Lumine: Rubix? Let's go.

Rubix Tokenroid changes to its cube form and flies out of her hand and towards Arcade. She snatches it back.

Lumine: No arguing. Do it!

With apparent reluctance, the Tokenroid complies, changing back into a coin. She slams it into her Driver.

Lumine Driver: ACCESSORY: RUBIX BATON!

Immediately, the Baton materializes before her. She grabs it and charges at Arcade again.

He ducks as she swings it at his head and shoves her away. She immediately recovers and spins quickly, slamming it into his

fractured arm.

Arcade: AAAAAAHHHH!

He stumbles back, breathing hard as he tries to recover from the pain. He ducks as she swings at his head and shoves her

back.

Arcade: DAMNIT, CUT IT OUT! You don't understand!

Lumine: Oh, I understand perfectly!

She swings wildly at him several times, missing as her attempts go wide.

Lumine: You just want to make sure you don't lose the damn Driver!

Giving up on striking him with the Rubix Baton, she screams with inarticulate rage and tackles Arcade, sending them both

sprawling to the ground. Not wanting to hurt her, and needing to shield his useless right arm, Arcade just tries to shove her

off of him as she begins hammering at his armor with her fists, so furious that she forgets to use the Baton altogether.

Lumine: YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! EVERYTHING!

Arcade: That's not... true! And you know it!

Lumine: LIAR!

She stops hitting him and goes for his throat in an attempt to throttle him, tossing aside the Rubix Baton. He lets her,

knowing she can't get through his armor.

Lumine: Until you came along, I was an ordinary girl! Maybe I wasn't completely happy, but damnit, it was my life! And you

SWEPT IT ALL AWAY!

She slams his head into the ground a few times.

Arcade: That's... ENOUGH!

He shoves her back with his good arm. She scrambles for the Rubix Baton as Arcade gets to his feet.

Arcade: Believe me, the last thing I ever wanted was for anyone else to get involved in this fight! But you'd been turned

into Lumine before we'd even met! All I did was get you to transform!

Lumine: AND THEN YOU AND THOSE BASTARDS KEPT FORCING ME TO FIGHT! I'VE HAD IT! NO MORE!

And then he hears the one thing he doesn't want to hear.

Lumine: B! B! A! A! MULTI!

Lumine Driver: LUMINE: SUPER COMBO!

Arcade: Julie... You don't want to do that...

Lumine: THE HELL I DON'T!

She draws a cube of explosive energy in the air before her.

Lumine: RIDER RUBIX BREAKER!

She swings, launching the cube right at Arcade. Cursing, Arcade quickly slams a Tokenroid into his Driver's slot.

Arcade Driver: UPGRADE: STRENGTH BOOST!

He swings his left arm as the Rubix Breaker comes into range; swatting it and sending it right back at Lumine.

Lumine: NO!

She has no time to react as it engulfs her and explodes, sending her flying right into a stacked pile of crushed cars.

Lumine Driver: GAME OVER! YOU LOSE!

Julie's armor vanishes in a flash as she collapses to the ground, smoldering but more stunned than truly hurt.

Arcade: I told you you didn't want to do that...

He shakes his head sadly.

Arcade Driver: PLAYER ONE WINS! PLAYER BONUS!

His armor vanishes in a burst of light, and Ken runs to check on her, ignoring the new Tokenroid materializing in his holder.

He gets within two feet before realizing he just made a mistake.

Lumine Driver: GUN MODE!

Quickly changing her Driver to its blaster configuration, a disshelved Julie aims directly at Ken's head. She struggles to

her feet, but she's unsteady.

Julie: If... I kill you... Maybe... Maybe they'll still...

Ken: They're long gone, Julie. It's done.

Julie: NO! NONONONONO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT CAN'T!

Silence fills the junkyard as a horrified realization comes over her.

Julie: Oh god... Oh god no...

Tears fill her eyes.

Julie: You have no idea what you've done...

Ken: I know all right.

Julie: YOU JUST GOT MY FAMILY KILLED, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!

(flashback)

_Julie: Oh my god... Kasumi... I... Tell them I've changed my mind. I promise, I'll make this right and save you. I-_

_Kasumi: My master, King Tripigatus, sends you a message from his Lordship Gukkedon. Your offer is rejected. Since you will _

_not join the Viron of your own free will, you must be forced. Surrender yourself at Angry Rovio's Junkyard by nightfall or _

_our forces will kill your father and brother._

(end flashback)

Ken: I did?

He taps his Bluetooth.

Ken: Gunpei?

Gunpei's voice comes loud and clear over Ken's Bluetooth.

Gunpei: You wrangle that moron yet?

Ken: She's right here. With a gun in my face.

Gunpei: Listen up, you stinkin' traitor. Your family's fine. Ami sent me and Dan to keep an eye on your place the second she

found out what you were up to. Had to deal with about a dozen Bytes, but neither of them have any idea they were even in

danger.

A yawning Dan's voice comes over the device next.

Dan: Oh, and we've got security keeping an eye open here, just in case.

He yawns.

Dan: My nachos better still be there when I get back…

Slowly, Julie lowers her Driver and sinks to her knees.

Julie: They're safe... Thank god, they're safe...

Ken kneels down to be eye level with her, wincing again as he accidentally bumps his broken arm.

Ken: It's over, Julie. It's over.

Overwhelmed, she breaks down completely, sobbing as he takes a hold of her with his good arm. Her tears stain his jacket. He

doesn't let go.

***

The Rec Room, ComCon Technologies

Ken: How long does she have to stay in there?

He looks down and rubs his cast and bandaged arm only to look away from the monitors showing Julie alone and in dark and

dirty holding cell beneath the building.

Ami: Inara wouldn't say. Just that it's the Director's orders and he's furious. I am too.

Ken: It's not her fault. She was scared. Confused.

Ami: She should've opened her mouth. (glaring at the monitor) Stupid girl. (She switches the monitor off, biting down on her

tongue) Stupid, stupid GIRL! (She throws the remote across the room and takes a deep breath.)

Ken: Ami…

Ami: You, that girl, and Julie could've been killed, Ken. Worse of all, look at what happened to you.

Ken: I'll manage.

Ami: (rubbing her temples) Until I repair your systems and weapons you're going to be out of action for a while.

Ken: I could use the break. (He's about to laugh but rethinks it when he sees the sour look on Ami's face)

Ami: You don't get to joke about this. Not today. We are at a serious disadvantage now and if the Viron knew…That stupid

girl…

Ken nods.

Ken: How's her family?

Ami: Dan is still watching them with the security detail. He didn't want to leave. I can't tell if it's concern or if he just

found a comfortable spot.

Ken: As long as they're safe.

Ami: Your friend is, too. She was a little dehydrated but none the worse for wear. She was about to be processed when Inara

stepped in and stopped it.

Ken: (Blinking) What? Why?

Ami: (shrugging) Who knows. Listen, I need to go and start on your systems in the lab, are you going to be okay here?

Ken: Without Dan hoggin-um, taking over the TV? I think I'll be fine.

Ami pats the side of his good arm and smiles. She leaves Ken alone who sits in silence momentarily before going to retrieve

the remote and turning the monitor back on. He taps the remote to his lips and sighs.

Ken: It didn't have to be this way…

***

Holding Cells, ComCon

Against her better judgment, Ami finds herself trudging down the spiraling flight of stairs into the lower levels of the

building. Her legs and chest as heavy as iron with each step as she nears the holding area. When she reaches the thick

plexiglass, Ami gently taps on the door to Julie's cell.

Julie: Go away.

Ami: It's me.

Julie: I said GO AWAY.

Ami: I-I just came down here to try to understand why you did what you did. Why didn't you trust us…me to help you through

whatever you're going through?

Julie: Trust you? Why the HELL would I trust you? You've forced me away from my home and my family! You've endangered my life

REPEATEDLY! Your stupid Driver convinced that turtle bastard to start STALKING me!

Ami: That was all out of my hands. And Ken saved you from becoming Gukkedon's slave!

Julie: He didn't save me! In case you didn't notice, I'M ALREADY A SLAVE! =YOUR= SLAVE! Look at what you've done to me, and

tell me... What part of this DOESN'T scream enslavement? You can act all high and mighty. I messed up... I know I did. But at

the end of the day... You guys aren't much better than the Viron, are you?

Ami had balled her fist so tight they started to turn as red as her glasses frames.

Ami: My slave…MY SLAVE? You selfish American little girl. All you've done since you got here is complain, did you even ONCE

consider anyone but yourself? Do you think Ken or Dan or Gunpei asked for this life?! This life was thrown on to them as much

as it was thrown on to you or me. Instead of opening up to us you instead go and try to make bargains with creatures that

would soon KILL US ALL because you "miss home?!" THEN you have to AUDACITY to act like this is everyone else's fault?! HOW

DARE YOU?!

Julie: YOU should have never sent that thing to my house in the first place.

Ami: I agree. That way I never would have met you.

Julie: Well I'm glad we agree.

Ami: (steps back from the cell and throws her hands up) From now on, you are on your own. I'm done with you.

Julie: I'm not complaining. Now if you'll please leave, I need to get some sleep. God only knows how long I've got until you

bastards get me killed.

Ami turns her back to Julie and leaves without another word or second glance.

***

Rec Room,

Gunpei: C'mon, move over.

Ken shakes awake as Gunpei plops down on the sofa next to him with two bottles of pineapple juice.

Ken: Must've dozed off…

Gunpei: You're a brave man sleeping where Dan eats.

Ken: …Ew…

Gunpei: I'm sure the cleaning staff got most of the cheese up. Mostly. Here (holding Ken a bottle) I already opened it for

you.

Ken: Thanks, Trigger. (He takes the bottle and puts it between his legs)

Gunpei: How's the traitor. (He takes a long sip)

Ken: Miserable.

Gunpei: Good.

Ken: It's not her fault.

Gunpei: The hell it is.

Ken: You know how it feels when this first gets tossed on you.

Gunpei: Yeah, but we didn't sell out our species because we were homesick.

Ken: Still.

Gunpei: What gets me is we should've seen it sooner. She was acting funny…In the VS Room she was saying some strange things.

I told her I would've done almost anything to have my family back.

Ken? Really?

Gunpei: Yeah, ALMOST anything. I'd never betray the team.

Ken: I shouldn't have acted so distant with her; I could've been more open with her…She didn't want this life.

Gunpei: Could've, would've, should've; it doesn't matter now. Not when Bushnell is done with her for this.

***

Ami's Lab,

Ami had been staring at print-outs of the damages done to the Arcade suit and repairing a holographic CyGaunt when Director

Bushnell catches her off guard with a quick tap to her shoulder.

Bushnell: Dr. Kawata, a moment of your time.

Ami: MY LORD. I really need to invest in some locks in here…

Busihenll: Excuse me?

Ami: Nothing…yes, sir?

Bushnell: First, let me say I appreciate you working with our boys. They've all taken a shine to you (laughing) a shame you'

re too young to be mother.

Ami: Sir, I'm extremely busy and if you could-

Bushnell: How is Ken's overall progress?

Ami: He's doing as well as he normally does. Why do you ask-

Bushnell: When were you going to tell me he reached 75% total progress with his Rider system?

Ami: How did you kno-

Bushnell: (his mood now completely shifts from bubbly to solemn) I keep close ties AND eyes to all my investments, Doctor.

Ami: I didn't tell you because I know what that usually means.

Bushnell: Oh? (his mood becomes bubbly again) Well don't worry about that (smiling) it's a good thing. But in the future,

keep my appraised of all progress.

Ami: Sir, about Julie-

Bushnell: Her "incident" was unacceptable and will be dealt in a manner in which I see fit. I don't need you to plead her

case.

Ami: I wasn't going to. (Adjusting her glasses) Let her burn as far as I'm concerned.

***

Abandoned warehouse district,

Gukkedon tosses Bytes and crates against the wall cursing and frothing at the mouth.

Gukkedon: DAMN YOU, ARCADE. I will not be denied again!

The shadowed winged vice lord watches from the rafters.

?: Calm yourself.

Gukkedon: Calm? CALM?! I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL UNTIL THE PRINCESS IS MINE!

?: All things in their time, mighty Gukkedon. (He calls behind as the reptile storms away shoving more Bytes out of his

way)

The winged Vice Lord holds his hand up watching as it pixelates and static jumps before solidifying into a slender and toned

arm.

?: And my time will be soon.

**DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE? [Y/N]**

_Gunpei: Damn that traitor. _

_Ken: They'll never trust her again. _

_Inara: A homing beacon has gone active. _

_Ami: This is the birthplace of the Tokenroids. _

_Gunpei: Bang. You're next. _

_Ken: Next time: Burden of Trust_


	7. Burden of Trust

Previously on Kamen Rider Arcade: Hiding her inability to read kanji hindered Julie's efforts to master Lumine's abilities, which led to difficulties in the field when she and Ken were assigned to face Tripigatus at a technology convention. Splitting up, she was soon confronted by Gukkedon, who attempted to turn her to his side, but instead inspired in her the idea to trade her Driver to the Viron for freedom. The plan backfired horribly, forcing Ken to come to her rescue using his Shotokan Load. As the dust settled, Ken was injured and Julie was locked in a security cell, branded as a traitor.

***

GAME START!

Dr. Alberts stumbles through the back alleyways of the business district gripping the slick black briefcase close to his heavy chest. The rain had just stopped though that did little to help him see better in the narrow paths beyond the trashcans and boxes right in front of him. Each of his strained breath fragrant with the liquid courage he had downed in a gulp before fleeing his offices. He checks his back again. No, it is not following him. Thank heavens for that.

He closes an eye and runs a hand across his wet and balding head. His involuntary trembling leans him into the side of a building as he holds his chest tighter fighting the ball forming in the center.

At least the throbbing pain in his arm and side is finally numbing. He could just close his eyes and rest here but when his eyes shut all he could see is the parts…the fingers, the thighs, the pools of red…

Albert's face strains as he fights to keep the rotting trash smell out of his eyes and his mind focused. He could not stop now; he had to keep going for everyone in the program now. He had to make it to Bushnell.

A rattling startles him out of his haze. Alberts jerks to his left. He drops the briefcase as a shade of a scream etches across his face. That purring! I-it's…no, no, just an alley cat…

He reaches for the briefcase when a stripped claw snatches him off the ground. He barely manages to scream before his body hits the rain slick ground with a firm thud.

A nimble figure follows shortly after landing gracefully on all fours. Crouching low to the ground it sniffs around before seeing its prize. It licks its lips and tears open the briefcase in a single swipe. It reaches in and from it pulls out a collection of oddly shaped and sized coins.

The creature snarls lightly gripping a fist full of tokenroids tighter…

***

Ken sits alone in his quarters. The room is bare saved for the bed, a desk, a flat screen television, and a window overlooking the skyline. He rubs his cast with a wince before picking up the Shotokan Load Card in his good hand; his mind racing through the recent battles before Ami's words echo through his head.

[Ami: I didn't design them for your ego. I designed them to make our work easier and to keep you safe.]

Ken places the Shotokan Load Card back on the desk next to two more memory cards; one gunmetal grey and forest green and the other gold and navy blue.

Ken: Doesn't mean they have to be a crutch…

*KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK*

Dan: (from the other side of the door) Hey Sir Stone Face, the big cheese is calling us…it's time.

Ken exhales slowly.

Ken: I'm ready.

***

Kamen Rider Arcade  
Created by: Aaron Thall and Jamion McNeil

Level 7: Burden of Trust  
Written by: Jamion McNeil and Aaron Thall

***

ComCon Technologies, Rec Room, 7:12am

Bushnell: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Bushnell addresses Ken, Gunpei, Dan, and Ami. Ken is nervous; Ami looks as if she has not slept in days (mostly due to repair work on the Arcade system); Gunpei stands rigid and looks annoyed; and Dan leans against a sofa with his eyelids resting low.

Bushnell: I know the last week hasn't been easy on anyone. (Nodding to Ken) You especially, but that's why we're meeting now. We're here to solve several admittedly gross errors.

Gunpei: I hope that's corporate speak for "skin a traitor," sir.

Bushnell: Ah, yes, I knew something was missing. (He runs his hand down the front of his polo before pressing the Bluetooth in his ear) Inara, bring her in won't you?

Inara escorts Julie in. She looks visibly paler than before and looks down at the floor. The biggest difference is in her demeanor. Where before she was furious and terrified, now there seems to be nothing but hopelessness.

Ken: Julie...

Julie does everything she can to avoid Ken's glances. She just walks past him and stands before Bushnell. It is obvious that there is no fight left in her.

Bushnell: I had to put serious thought into what we should do about what you did. Gunpei suggested we process you but we all know that isn't an option nor can we keep a resource as valuable and important as a Rider locked in a cell.

Julie's head hangs solemnly low.

Bushnell: Nothing to say? I believe that's a first.

Julie clenches her fists and exhales.

Julie: N-no, sir.

Bushnell: Well, mistakes were made; I will be the first to admit that. We haven't been as open as I'd thought or like us to have been, and it was never my intention to terrorize you, Ms. Mori. We handled your inclusion into operations a little less than spectacular. It's been a long time since we've had an outsider in these walls. As a businessman, I'm use to solidary in all the ships I pilot and rough patches usually smooth themselves out. What I'm saying is, in your position, I can understand why you did what you did and I take some responsibility for that.

Bushnell crosses his arms.

Bushnell: Having said that what you attempted to do has no rational excuse. (his face iron and his eyes piercing) But going forward, I hope we all can be more honest with each other. I'm not out to torture you, but what you did demands…redress.

Ken: What are you going to do, sir?

Bushnell: For the time being when she is not on a mission, Inara will be responsible for Julie.

Ken: I thought you said you didn't want to torture her…

Ami: Sir, is that really enough of—

Bushnell: We can't fault her for not knowing all at stake with the Viron. (Looking down on Julie) We'll just have to forgive her, and moving forward be more open with each other. You only get one second chance here.

Julie: I'm not looking for forgiveness...Just let me make this right…

Bushnell: You're asking me to put a lot of trust you, Ms. Mori.

Julie: You can trust me to do what's right by my family, sir.

Bushnell: Now that I can believe. If there isn't anything else to discuss we can-

Inara steps from behind Bushnell showing him a screen on her tablet.

Inara: Sir, this just came in over our monitoring software.

Bushnell: I see… Team, hm Ami, I'm afraid Dr. Alberts was found dead this morning. And from the looks of the attack it may have been a Viron.

Ami's eyes go wide. She puts both hands to her mouth as the rush of lost and pain hit her all at once.

Ami: (struggling to speak between breathless sighs) A-re…you sure?

Bushnell inhales and nods slowly.

Ami: I-I…Excuse me.

She adjusts her glasses and moves to leave the room, but Ken catches her hand as she passes. She stops and turns to him, her eyes glossy.

Ken: We'll talk. Okay?

Ami nods slowly and leaves the room without second glance.

Julie: Who's-

Ken: Dr. Alberts was her mentor.

Julie nods softly.

Bushnell: A part of me wants to believe that this was a random attack but with the recent revelation that there exists Viron "Vice Lords," I'm inclined to believe this was deliberate. Gunpei and Dan, investigate this matter and report back immediately. Ken, you're benched until your arm heals.

Gunpei: But, sir, what about our order to-

Bushnell: Consider it cleared.

Gunpei: (sighing) Oh joy, I bet that just makes your day, eh Dan? …Dan?

Dan jerks from a deep sleep and wipes his eyes.

Dan: Huhwha, we vote her off the island yet?

Gunpei: (rubbing his temples) Come on, we got field work.

Dan: Five more hours…(nestling himself deeper on the side of the couch)

Ken: Director, I'll be fine for duty once I get my driv-

Bushnell: I don't want to hear it. You are not fit for field work. I don't even want to think about we'd do if something serious were to happen to you. Let Dan and Gunpei investigate this and report back. Now, dismissed.

Bushnell and Inara are the first to leave, followed by Gunpei who makes sure he shoulder shoves Julie on his way out.

Gunpei: I'll be in the garage, Dan. Hurry up.

Dan: Yeah…(wiping the sleep from his eyes) Now that that's over, (to Ken and Julie) you guys wanna grab breakfast?

Ken: You plan on pissin' off Trigger this morning?

Dan: That's not always the goal but we sure seem to end up there.

Ken shakes his head and guides Julie toward the door with his hand in the small of her back.

Ken: C'mon, we have to talk.

Dan: Wait up; I'll walk with you guys. (coming up alongside Julie taking her from Ken) So. Work on a tan while in the boiler?

Julie: I mostly just stared at the walls and floor…

Dan: Ya, I've been trying to get Ami to install televisions in the floor. That way I won't ever have to look up when I wake up.

Julie: What?

Dan: Huh?

Julie: (after a beat) You're not-you're not mad at me?

Dan: I could be, but it's exhausting having to remember why I'm not speaking to someone.

Julie: I wish a few other people felt that way.

Dan: Oh don't mind Gunpei. You'll find that under than tough and impersonal shell…I'm sure there's an even tougher and more impersonal shell underneath. Well, hey, what's the worst he can do? Use you for target practice?

Julie: (blinking) What?

Dan: Hmm?

***

Tobesei, Warehouse District

Gukkedon awakens from his meditation with a low snarl.

Gukkedon: A Viron moves against the humans without my knowledge.

?: But it moves well within mine.

The winged Vice Lord watches from the rafter as Gukkedon stirs in his den.

Gukkedon: What are you plotting now? (rubbing the scar Arcade left across his chest).

?: I merely couldn't wait for your wounds to heal. And an interesting opportunity presented itself to me.

Gukkedon: What do you mean?

?: What do you know of the Rider's weapons, well, aside from firsthand experience?

Gukkedon: I know that their trinkets won't protect them forever.

?: There you go again not thinking tactically. What better way to understand or cripple our enemies then by understanding their technology.

Gukkedon: What do you mean?

?: I mean for you to watch and see how a strategist fights a war.

***

ComCon, En route to the lab,

Ken: I didn't get the chance to say this before... I'm-I'm sorry, Julie. Bushnell's not the only one that screwed up. I should have taken the time to try and be a better partner. I kept holding back when I should've been reaching out and-

Julie: No... No, it was me. I've just been a burden... I was so focused on finding a way out... I... Nevermind.

She looks away, quietly berating herself.

Julie: Stupid... Stupid ugly duckling...

Ken: Huh?

Julie: Oh, it's... nothing. How's your arm?

Ken: Still broken.

She winces.

Ken: But it's healing. And my Driver should be ready, too.

They stop just outside the lab.

Ken: I have to go in there anyway to get my Driver. I could pick yours up, too.

Julie shakes her head.

Julie: I have to do this. Might as well rip the Band-Aid off, right?

The door slides open and they immediately see that Ami's already hard at work on something.

Ami: Ken, your Driver is on the table over there.

He shakes his head, amazed that she knew it was him without looking.

Ken: Thanks.

He picks up his Driver and elbows Julie. She glances at him, and he motions towards Ami with his head. She sighs.

Julie: Ami...

Ami immediately stops and turns to face her in a deliberately slow manner.

Julie cringes.

Julie: I... I just wanted to...I... just needed to pick up mine, too...

Ami: Table.

Ami turns her back on Julie and resumes her work. Beaten, Julie picks up the Lumine Driver and glances at Ken once more. He shrugs.

Ken: Give it time. You better head on to the VS Room before Inara comes looking for you.

Julie gulps and heads out the door.

Ken: Ami, do you want to talk?

Ami: I have nothing to say to or about the American.

Ken: I mean about Doc Alberts.

Ami sets the device and its mess of wires down on her work table.

Ami: I'm fine.

Ken: You didn't look fine.

Ami: What does Bushnell think?

Ken: (exhaling) Viron.

Ami: Why would the Viron want to hurt Dr. Alberts? It doesn't make any sense…

Ken: Nothing the Viron have done since Julie joined has made sense. (He taps his lips with the edge of his controller)

Ami: He sounded so happy the last time we spoke…

Ken: When was that?

Ami: A few weeks ago, he was finally gonna retire and step away from the Project.

Ken: The Project? Why is that still running? I thought Bushnell would've shut that down once it was refined.

Ami: Stubborn old man, still looking for a breakthrough for the cause. He was so sweet and kind… why would they ev-(she stops and closes her eyes choking back the tears)

Ken: That's what I intend to find out…

***

The Viron stalks the rooftops taking deep sniffs of the air before howling in impotence. Where were they hiding the rest from him? He could smell them, he could sense them, and he could feel them in his bones. Crouched on all fours Jagstalker appears as a massive man sized jaguar with vaguely cybernetic pieces attached to various parts of his body. The optic sensor over his right eye hums as he scans the city; his spiked tail sways confidently behind him with each step.

A faint smell catches his nose and he zeroes in on a sedan headed in the direction of his last hunt. He stands slowly the fresh smell of his prize enthralling him.

They must be found. He wanted, no, he needed the shiny metal tokens.

***

Dan shifts uncomfortable in the passenger seat of the sedan and Gunpei tries his hardest to suppress his sighs.

Dan: Why couldn't I sit in the back?

Gunpei: Because I'm not your chauffer.

Dan: So I guess Kato is just the style choice you're going with…?

Gunpei: You know what, fu-

Dan: Geez, man, lighten up.

Gunpei: (exhaling) Not until the job is done.

Dan: You do realize in our line of work the job is never do-oh, I see what you did there.

Gunpei: Try to stay awake; we'll be at the crime scene in five minutes.

Dan: I promise nothing.

***

CEO office, ComCon Technologies

Inara enters the offices and finds Director Bushnell facing the window and staring into a small shot glass. He downs the last gulp and does not turn to face her. She approaches the desk and clears her throat.

Bushnell: I read what you didn't say to the others.

Inara: I felt it best the less they know about what the Project is doing at this time the better.

Bushnell: I'd agree but that would me a hypocrite wouldn't it? (a light smile forms across his lips) Why was Alberts carrying them with him?

Inara: He may have been trying to bring them back to you.

Bushnell settles into a deep sigh.

Bushnell: He was a brilliant man and threw himself into whatever I asked of him.

Inara: Although Doctor Alberts and I rarely saw eye to eye I respected him for the work he did for you, Director Bushnell.

After a moment, Bushnell raises his glass to the light and gazes intensely into it.

Bushnell: Inara, remember what I told you when we first met. When I found you?

Inara: I try not to think too often of my nights on the streets of Delhi.

Bushnell: But do you remember?

Inara: I remember the look in your eyes when you told me this world must be protected no matter the cost.

Bushnell: Yes, even if it costs me my soul…

Inara: You've worked too hard and too long for it to come to that, Director.

Bushnell: (chuckling) That's my girl; you always know what to say to cheer the boss up.

Inara: You bring out in the best in m-in all of us, Director.

Bushnell: Depending on whom you ask. (Now starting at his reflection in the glass.)

Inara raises a hand to touch him but lowers it quickly.

Inara: I'm leaving to begin training Ms. Mori, Director Bushnell.

Bushnell: Try not to break her, dear.

Inara: I will do my best.

***

Chief Suzuki takes a deep breath and motions for the swarm of press to keep calm and behind the yellow tape. The migraine he was fighting this morning was only made worse not by the news of the murder in the business district but by the "express orders" to "have your boys show up and look busy until we arrive." And against all his instincts he had detectives and lab techs bustle about perimeter and give off the appearance that they knew what was going on.

The chatter and snapping flashes were not helping the throbbing on the side of his head either.

Chief Suzuki: Settle down, settle down, you can rest assured we are investigating this matter and when we are ready to make a comment you will be the first to know.

A slightly small female reporter easily shoves through to the head of the pack and leans forward tape recorder first.

Madison: I'm sure around the same time you inform us about what happened to those kids from the CapuCreep tournament.

Suzuki: Ah, a pleasure as always, Ms. Paige.

Madison: Chief, how would you address the allegations that monsters walk the streets of our city and are attacking civilians?

Suzuki: Easy, I don't address fantasy. I watch it on television.

Madison: What about the sightings of the thought urban legend Kamen Rider?

Suzuki:(scoffing) Kamen Rider? Monsters? I thought you were a reporter, Ms. Paige. Please save those fringe theories for the conspiracy blogs; you might harm your reputation. Oh, and how is that podcast by the way?

Madison bites her bottom lip and suppresses a roar.

Madison: You can't pretend what's happening isn't happening, Suzuki. The people are being lied to.

Suzuki: Yeah, and when the UFOs finally come down to pick up Big Foot, I'm sure you'll be there for the page one. Okay, you people need to clear out and let us do our job.

He turns his back on the reporters as a couple of lieutenants take his place to keep them back and calm.

His head started to feel a little better until he sees a familiar company sedan pull in and park in front of his police cruiser. An irritated young man gets out of the driver's side and stomps over to the passenger side to drag out another young man who appears to be limp.

Gunpei: So help me if I have to scrape you off the pavement!

Dan: (stretching his arms out like a well fed cat) You know what long drives do to me.

Gunpei: This wasn't even a ten minute drive.

Dan: Long enough.

Suzuki rubs his temples, thinking "not these two", as he approaches the sedan with hesitation.

Suzuki: Now that you're here, hurry up so I can shut this circus down and have my people do actual police work.

Dan: Don't worry, officer. We'll have you back at the station and dunking donuts in no time.

Suzuki glares at Dan.

Gunpei: You'll forgive the idiot. Show us to the body, please.

Still in the crowd of press, Madison lowers her camera and raises a brow at the arrival of the newcomers.

Madison: Hm, they don't look like officers.

The three pass the glaring eyes of the onsite officers and techs. Dan offers a few smiles and thumbs up and Gunpei listens carefully as Suzuki goes over the details before they arrive at the black plastic body bag.

Suzuki: Call came in this morning from a couple of love birds who were taking an extra fifteen out in the back. Romeo tripped over the body, pants down. Looks like the poor bastard fell or jumped.

Gunpei crouches down and lifts the plastic to check the body then up to spaces between the buildings.

Gunpei: Or dropped…

Suzuki: What?

Gunpei: What else we got?

Suzuki motions to the case that has been circled off and marked as evidence.

Suzuki: He was carrying that but it was all cut to pieces like an animal had been at it.

Dan crouches down on to his knees to examine it. His eyes snap wide he sees several tokenroids from the open hole at the top.

Dan: You might wanna take a look at this.

Gunpei goes over to Dan and looks down at the briefcase.

Gunpei: What the…

He reaches into the case and pulls out a tokenroid that transforms into a gorilla before returning into the shape of a coin.

Dan: What do you think this means?

Gunpei: The doctor's been a busy man.

Dan pulls a slightly shredded card of case.

Dan: According to what's left of his business card, where he worked is a few blocks from here.

Gunpei: Let's back track and check em out. (turning to Suzuki) Officer, keep your people away. And if you sent any there tell them to be gone before we get there.

***

VS Room,

As Julie enters the room, she sees Inara standing arms crossed, waiting.

Inara: You're late.

Julie: Sorry! Sorry!

Inara: We begin your training immediately. Since you're already familiar with Lumine's basic abilities, we'll focus first on the additional options, namely the tokenroids. Transform and we'll begin.

Julie nods and looks at the Lumine Driver.

Julie: I think the only thing I'll miss about that cell was not doing this...

Inara: NOW.

Julie presses the start button. The belt appears around her waist.

Lumine Driver: PLAYER TWO, READY?

Julie: HENSHIN!

She brings her arm around in an arc. As the Driver snaps into place on the belt, she continues that arc until her arm is pointing out to her side. At the same time, she looks down and away as the tetris themed lines surround her, forming her armor. The lines quickly fall away, revealing her Rider identity once more.

Lumine Driver: GAME START: LUMINE!

She sighs.

Lumine: Okay, now what?

Inara motions to the wall of the room, which opens to reveal a board with multiple Tokenroids on it.

Inara: These are training versions of the Tokenroids. Not as powerful and they don't vanish. You'll use these to master the various abilities.

Lumine nods and walks over to the wall. She picks up one she already knows.

Lumine: Okay, I know a couple of them already... Strength, Rest...

She looks at the wall.

Inara: And the remainder?

Lumine: Hmmm... Jump... Speed... Firebird...

Her eyes fall upon one she doesn't recognize.

Lumine: Never seen this one...

Inara: Try it.

Lumine replaces the training strength tokenroid and picks up the unfamiliar coin. She inserts it into her Driver.

Lumine Driver: UPGRADE: GRAPPLE!

A grapple launcher materializes on her left arm... and a spool of high tensile wire appears on her back. Immediately thrown off balance, she falls backwards and lands hard.

Lumine: OWWW!

Inara: And now you understand why that one is only used in the Rider Machines.

Lumine: NOT! FUNNY!

She ejects the tokenroid and the grapple boost vanishes. She pulls herself up.

Inara: You will study each one. Their effects and their weaknesses. You will then MASTER each one. Then and ONLY then will you be ready for the next phase of your training.

Lumine rotates her shoulders, trying to loosen up after landing on the grapple spool.

Lumine: You don't happen to have one that takes away pain, do you?

Inara: You would be surprised.

She shoves a manual into Lumine's hands.

Inara: Change back. Start studying. You have thirty minutes. Then we begin using these again.

Lumine groans.

***

Ken lands with a soft thud under the scattered window frames and raises up slowly removing his cast with a flinch. Thinking he should have taken it off before the climb. Tracing the location of the lab from the e-mails and phone records between Alberts and Ami was not difficult; it was leaving HQ without Ami noticing that was the challenge. He could not take his motorcycle, but luckily Yusei had a sedan prepped and ready for him without asking too many questions.

As he walks around the offices of ImagiTech the first thing he notices is the overwhelming scent of lemon and pine cleaner. The second thing is the deep cuts and slashes along the floor and wall. Whatever Viron had been here was not a nice or particular neat one. But someone had to clean up after it, but where are they now?

He advances to the back of the offices and into the lab area that looks as if a twister had been through. Desks, tables, chairs, shattered glasses cover the floor. But again, no blood and the overtaking scent of fresh lemon product. A whiteboard catches Ken's eye and goes to flip it over. The board is a jumbled mess of formulas and equations, but Ken studies the words written in heavy black and red with lines and circles connecting certain phrases that jump out at him.

TOO BIG, THINK SMALLER?

LINK NOT HOLDING

ALL IN?

DEBUG? ? ? ?

STAGE 1 FAILURE

TRANSFORMATION MECHANISM?

ELITE COMPATIBLE?

Ken untwists his lips and shakes his head trying to make sense of the board before flipping it back over. He continues to search the lab; thumbing through discarded notebooks, checking drawers, even trying several computers but they appeared locked or frozen. Ken makes his away to the back of the lab set up for testing and with wide eyes he finds open steel barrels full of tokenroids of different shapes, colors, and sizes.

But before Ken could get any closer, he jerks suddenly in the direction of a low purr behind him.

Jagstalker sits at attention like a house pet waiting on a treat. The Viron glares at Ken from the darkness as his right eye glows softly in rhythm with the sway of his tail.

Jagstalker: You've trespassed in my den, Kamen Rider. (his deep and regal voice drenched in confidence)

Ken: What can I say? (shrugging) Trespassing on Viron is a hobby of mine.

Jagstalker: I will enjoy eating you.

Ken: Choke on this, furball.

Ken holds up his driver's controller.

Arcade Driver: Player One, Okay? READY!

Ken: HENSHIN!

Ken slams the controller into the driver and is immediately engulfed by gridlines that are covered by flowing pixels. As they fade away, they reveal his armor as his green segmented eyes flare brightly.

Arcade Driver: GAME START: ARCADE!

Arcade points to Jagstalker.

Arcade: Now, let's aim for the high sco-

Jagstalker leaps forward curling into a ball, smashing his spiked tail across Arcade's chest harder with each arc. The Rider rolls out of the path holding his scorched chest and the Viron lands perfectly on all fours, eyes locked on his new prey that stinks of his prize.

Arcade charges and swings down at the cat monster but it twists and dives out of the way of each swing. The Viron backflips away on the sixth wild swing and mule kicks Arcade across the room before landing perfectly on a lab table. Arcade hits the wall with a loud crunch and grips the side of the arm that should have a cast on it. He falls to one knee and stares at the Viron lying idly on the edge of a lab table like a black house cat on a porch in the summer.

Arcade reaches for a tokenroid and Jagstalker's eyes snap wide. His optic sensor hums before firing a shot that knocks the coin from the Kamen Rider's hand.

Jagstalker: No, that comes later.

Arcade shakes his still sizzling hand and rises slowly to his feet. Arcade charges forward again, but Jagstalker leaps off the lab narrowing avoiding being snapped as Arcade brings both of his fists down breaking the table in two halves. The Viron lands hard on Arcade raking his blade sharp claws across his armor. Arcade stumbles back as the Viron gracefully lands and begins snap kicking him in the center of his chest. Arcade grimaces beneath his helmet and on instinct blocks a strike with his bad arm. He cries out and staggers back against the wall. The Viron raises a brow and his lips curl into a jagged smile when he notices the Rider nursing the side of his arm.

Jagstalker: I smell pain. Give me more.

Jagstalker falls to all fours and sprints like lightning to the wounded Arcade. He kicks off the ground on his hind legs and turns smashing his spiked tail into the side of the Kamen Rider's injured arm. Arcade screams out when the tail hits him a second time forcing him against the wall and leaving a large dent in the side of it.

Arcade shoves off the wall and finally manages a clean hit on the cyber cat with a sloppy uppercut under the Viron's maw. Jagstalker's head snaps up then methodically down to stare at Arcade. The cat licks his lips and takes a step back producing a small tokenroid from the metal piece attached to his waist. The tokenroid fights to transform against the Viron's iron palm.

Arcade: (eyes wide under his helmet in both pain and disbelief) What the-

Jagstalker: I told you this would come later.

Arcade's HUB display flashes a warning as Jagstalker purrs and inserts the tokenroid into a metal piece on his chest.

Jagstalker's Systems: UPGRADE: STRENGTH BOOST.

The Viron deathly howls and grabs the Rider by the collar and smashes him repeatedly into the dent in the wall. He smashes and scratches and shoves until daylight breaks through the cracks of drywall and plaster and when the Rider is barely standing he spins around and hammers him again with his tail on the side of his injured arm forcing Arcade outside.

Meanwhile, in the back of the lab, a figure who had hoped for rescue steadies a shaking hand and quickly reseals the vault they had been hiding in…

Arcade rolls against the ground before skidding to a stop as the Viron follows calmly.

Arcade: Okay… He's kicking my ass…

Arcade pulls out the Shotokan Load Card but before he can activate it the Viron peppers him with a volley from his eye optic. Smoldering and blackened, Arcade falls back and drops the load card.

Arcade: Not my finest hour right now…

Jagstalker growls but is immediately sent flying as a sedan rams into him.

Arcade struggles to stand as Dan and Gunpei sprint up from behind and support him on both sides.

Arcade: Good timing guys.

Dan: I say that was worth three points.

Gunpei: Ken, what the hell, the Director told you to stay out of the field.

Arcade: You always do what you're told, Trigger?

Gunpei: (clicking his tongue in frustration) You need to fall back.

Arcade: I can handle this…(he holds up his controller with his bad arm and drops it almost immediately)

Gunpei: Not today. Damn that traitor, if she were worth a damn she'd… Doesn't matter now, (nodding to Dan) it's been a while hasn't it?

Dan: (stretching) If ya ask me, right on time.

Dan and Gunpei pull out driver controllers.

Scope Driver: Player 3, get ready for the next mission!

Faust Driver: Player 4, are you okay?!

Gunpei: HENSHIN!

Dan: Hen (yawning)…shin.

Gunpei slams his controller into the belt materializing around his waist as he leans forward with his forearm stretched out in front of him.

Dan lets the controller fall out of his hand slide into the belt materializing around his waist.

Instantly Gunpei is engulfed by a gridline and a swirl of pixels as armor pieces snap onto him with the sound of a gun cocking. With red segmented eyes shining underneath a visor Gunpei now donned in steel blue accented with urban camouflage colored armor invoking imagery of a futuristic assault rifle has become Kamen Rider Scope!

Dan is caught in a swift gust of pixels that fade away leaving behind burgundy highlighted in timberwolf color armor resembling an armored version of a MMA fighter's gear. Dan raises his arms to stretch as armored fist guards snap into place. Easing back into a non-defensive stance Dan has become Kamen Rider Faust!

Both Drivers: GAME START: SCOPE! FAUST!

Kamen Rider Scope shoves a tokenroid into his driver without giving it the time to transform.

Scope Driver: ACCESSORY: SNIPEFIRE

A long sniper rifle materializes on Scope's back. He pulls it overhand from his back and takes aim.

Scope: Bang. You're next.

Faust: (yawning and smacking his lips) Try not to take all day. (he glances at Scope) And YOU make sure you're careful with that thing. Not like we can just buy a replacement at the store...

***

VS Room...

As Inara watches, Lumine is busy testing her limits with the Strength Boost Tokenroid, lifting a small car over her head.

Inara: Not bad. Now try it one-handed.

Lumine: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I can barely do this with BOTH arms!

Inara: That just means we'll need to work on your upper body strength, too.

Lumine: Well excuse me for not realizing I was going to be gang-pressed into the role of a superhero!

She starts to say something else, but the display inside her helmet suddenly changes, adding three more signatures to her own in the tally.

Lumine: What the? Ken?

Inara: Hmmm?

Lumine: It's Ken! He must've changed! I can see his info on my visor.

Inara: What? He wasn't supposed to-

Lumine: Wait... There's two others... Scope? Faust? Who in the world...?

She accesses the feeds, and what she sees startles her so much she drops the car, which just misses her foot.

Lumine: DAN!? GUNPEI!? YOU GUYS ARE RIDERS?!

Faust: Oh, hey. Forgot you'd be online. How's Inara treating you?

Scope: Get off the comm, you-

Lumine: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE RIDERS?! IT WOULDA BEEN NICE TO KNOW BACK WHEN THAT SPIDER THING WAS TOSSING ME AROUND... Oh, and WHEN I ALMOST GOT ENSLAVED ALONG WITH MY ENTIRE SCHOOL!

Faust: Ummm… you never asked…?

Arcade: Now isn't a good time, Julie. I'll explain things later, but right now-

Lumine: Oh no... NO! I am SICK of you people not telling me the important stuff!

Scope: GET OFF THE COMMLINK!

Lumine: YOU can shut up! I want answer and-

She jerks suddenly as Inara grabs her suit by the collar and yanks her around.

Inara: That's enough. If you're going to keep bothering them, you're more than welcome to go out there and join them. Otherwise, shut up and get back to training so you don't die the next time you get into a fight.

Lumine glares at her, furious.

Inara: Well?

Slowly, Lumine deflates and cuts the comlink.

Lumine: Which one's next?

Inara: I thought as much. You have a great deal to learn about being a Kamen Rider. A great deal indeed.

***

Jagstalker leaps to his feet as a fresh smell of his prize overtakes him. He prowls toward the two new Riders, stretching his limbs with a pop on each stride.

Jagstalker: New Riders make no difference. I'll have all your bones.

Scope: (cocking the pump under the barrel on the Snipefire once) That's what they all say.

Snipefire: Assault Mode.

The barrel of the Snipefire shrinks and the gun shifts into a more compact size as Scope begins walking forward firing into the cat monster the gun churning out shots like a SMG.

The Viron hisses and tries to dodge the hits, but each blasts curves and finds its mark knocking him down.

Scope: (smirking under his helmet) I don't see why Ken had so much trouble with you.

Arcade: Don't get cocky, this Viron can use tokenroids!

Scope: What?

Jagstalker pounces toward Scope, a tokenroid in each fist. The Viron roars slamming the tokens into his chest.

Jagstalker Systems: UPGRADE: JUMP BOOST, UPGRADE: FIREBIRD

Jagstalker's cybernetic armor flares red as he bounces into the air out range of Scope's shots. The Viron comes down hard on the Rider's shoulders before sending a sharp kick to the side of his helmet.

Scope rolls off the ground into a crouching aim stance and fires but the Viron frog-leaps into the air again.

Scope: (to Faust) A little help?

Faust sits Indian style on the ground resting his chin on both fists.

Faust: Nah breh, you got this.

Scope: Why I…(cocks the Snipefire three times)

Snipefire: Launcher Mode.

The Snipefire's gun barrel completely retracts into the body revealing a slightly large slot while the handle and sight folds into the sides giving the weapon a vaguely tube-like shape. Scope mounts the weapon on his shoulder and holds it in place; his visor sensor pings as he tracks the Viron's movement.

Scope: That's a good kitty.

Jagstalker howls as he falls forward Scope, claws first. Scope's target systems ring signaling a lock-on.

Scope: Gotcha!

The Snipefire flares and launches a tiny rocket that hits the Viron dead on. The resulting explosion knocks Scope on his backside and sends Jagstalker through the roof of a nearby car.

Scope Driver: CLEAN HIT.

Scope: (slowly standing) Let's finish this and-

Before Scope could take a step forward he is bound in place by three heavy chains.

Arcade: Trigger!

Faust: Okay, I'm getting up.

But soon they too find themselves restrained by similar chains.

The rattling of more chains fills the air followed by a gasping wind as a nearly transparent figure lowers from the sky.

Jagstalker rolls out of the vehicle and supports himself on the hood as he watches the newcomer descend.

Jagstalker: I told you not to disrupt my hunt, Phantex.

Draped in a white cloak and red chains and a scythe slung over her shoulder, the apparition sighs and glares down to her partner.

Phantex: This hunt has taken too long and you have revealed too much to our enemies.

Jagstalker: They will be dead soon enough.

Phantex: You are far too damaged. Come.

The ghost waves her hand creating a spell circle under the cat beast that shallows him whole in a blinding light.

Phantex: (to the Riders) You'll forgive my familiar. We were unprepared for this encounter but rest assured your times will come.

Arcade: (struggling to break his chains) A-Are you another Vice Lord?

Phantex: (her skeletal face almost stretches into a smile) You flatter me.

Phantex swings her scythe creating a gale that knocks the Riders back and shatters the chains. When the heroes stand, the spirit is gone.

Faust: So, raise your hand if you're creeped the heck out completely.

Arcade and Scope glance at each other then back to Faust then back to each other again.

***

Outside Julie's room

Bone-weary, Julie trudges towards her quarters, Inara behind her.

Inara: That was almost adequate.

Julie: Fifty... trips... up and down the stairs... of the entire building... Is ALMOST adequate?

Inara: Indeed. I had hoped for a hundred. Your stamina is still lacking. You've got three hours to refresh yourself and rest, and then we resume your training.

Too tired to respond, Julie slides her passkey through the door's scanner. As it opens up, Inara adds one last comment.

Inara: Oh, and so you know, you now have a roommate.

Julie: EH?!

Her door opens and she stumbles through, startled by Inara's bombshell. She immediately sees, of all people, Kasumi sitting on what are now twin beds, talking to Yamiya on the videoscreen.

Kasumi: Oh, you're back!

Yamiya: SIS! Where the heck have YOU been? That full-immersion acting course must be brutal.

Dumbfounded, Julie finds herself absolutely speechless.

Yamiya: You look thrashed. We'll talk after you've gotten some rest, Sis. Later!

The screen goes blank, and all Julie can do is stare at Kasumi.

Julie: But... How... When...

Though exhausted, she manages to compose herself.

Julie: Kasumi... I... I've got no excuse. Just give it to me straight. I deserve it.

Kasumi: Okay... THANKS!

Julie flops.

Julie: NOT the response I expected.

She regains her balance and gapes at Kasumi.

Julie: Thanks?! After what I did?!

Kasumi: Well, yeah. That gig was a dead end job and I was in a rathole apartment I couldn't afford to stay at. And now I get to stay here, I've got a cushy new job as a spokesmodel for ComCon. What's not to love?

Julie's jaw hits the floor.

Kasumi: Oh, and don't worry about your family. I just told them you were doing a class that was keeping you away from our room and that you weren't allowed to break character as a part of it. That brother of yours is hilarious... and kinda cute, besides.

Julie: You've... been talking... to my family... Why not? My life just got even more surreal than it already was...

Kasumi: So, roomie, what's it like? Being a superhero?

Julie sighs and sits on the bed, too wiped out to stand anymore.

Julie: It's about the worst thing to ever happen to me.

Kasumi: Oh come on! You get to go around helping people and doing things no one could even imagine! It must be the best job EVER!

Julie groans and flops down onto the bed, spread eagle.

Julie: Oh god, why couldn't YOU have been Lumine?!

Kasumi: That's what I said! There was a lot of talk about auras and stuff that went over my head... Ami uses a LOT of 100 yen words, y'know... But that's not important anyway. So, I wanna ask...

She pauses and sees that Julie's out cold, resting peacefully for the first time in a week. She smiles softly.

Kasumi: It can wait. I guess being a hero can be kinda rough after all.

Julie's only response is a light single snore.

***

Mori Residence,

Yamiya chuckles as he ends his connection to Julie's room.

Yamiya: Sis always DID tend to throw herself into her work. Ah well.

He moves to turn the computer off when it beeps, signaling a call over Skype.

Yamiya: Guess she wasn't as tired as I thought.

He clicks on the notice. A window opens, but the picture is blank. Words scroll across the black screen in dark green letters.

"Things are not what they seem."

Yamiya: Man, these viral advertisements are getting more cryptic every year.

"You have been lied to, Yamiya Mori."

Yamiya: And more personal…

"Your sister is not what she appears to be."

Yamiya: What about my sis-

"We'll be in touch."

Before he could reach the keyboard the call ends and backs out to his desktop.

Yamiya: Now that was freaky…

***

ComCon Technologies, Med Bay

Ami just finishes wrapping the last bandage around Ken's arm before she takes a step back and nearly vents steam out of her ears.

Ami: Of all the idiotic…! (She smacks Ken a few times upside his head)

Ken: Ow, ow, ow! (only managing to dodge a couple of hits) I said I was sorry.

Ami: The Director told you to stay out of the field, I TOLD you to stay out of the field. You could've been killed!

Ken: So I overestimated my healing time… (rubbing his newly recast arm)

Ami: What were you even thinking!?

Ken: (looking at his bandaged arm) You were hurting and I wante-had to help any way I could.

Ami presses her lips together and fights her cheeks from puffing up as she turns six shades of red.

Ami: You don't get to say stuff like that when I'm trying to be mad at you…and it was still a dumb thing to do.

Dan: (spinning around in a wheelchair he clearly does not need) S'all good, Doc. We were there for the save on Sir Stone Face.

Gunpei: WE? (lowering the ice pack from his forehead)

Dan: I held his shoulder. That was a thing I totally did to help. And by the way, anybody notice Julie was eerily cooperative today?

Gunpei: I noticed she needs to leave useful personnel alone.

Ami: I try not to notice her at all.

Ken: (sighing) You guys shouldn't be so ha-

Ami (cutting off Ken) Back to the matter at hand,

She picks her tablet off the med table and reviews the combat data again.

Ami: This (she punctuates by holding the screen up at them) is insane. You need to tell me everything you guys remember about that Viron.

Ken: Outside of what our systems could read he was crazy strong.

Gunpei: And fast.

Dan: And had a really nice voice.

They give Dan "the look."

Dan: What?! He did!

Ami: (Biting her lip) How can a Viron use tokenroids? That shouldn't even be possible.

Ken: (his mind wandering back to what he saw at the lab) You don't think that's what Dr. Alberts was working on do you?

Ami: I refuse to believe that.

Gunpei: It's not about what you want to believe but what the person is capable of doing.

Ami: Why would Alberts be working for the Viron?

Ken: We're not saying he was working for…Maybe working on?

Gunpei: What are you thinking?

Ken: I'm saying, Trigger, maybe we should ask the Director why Alberts had a lab full of tokenroid prototypes.

Gunpei: I thought all that was handled in house now after they perfected our Rider systems.

Ken: I thought so too.

Gunpei: Maybe we should speak to Bus-

A loud static filled pop comes in over their Bluetooths on an emergency channel.

Female Voice: C-n anyon- hear -his? Ple-se s- help! L-t them find it. I'- scared, please anyo-e, help.

Ken: Did you guys just get a-

Gunpei: Ya, jumbled to hell though.

Ami: I'm running a trace. (She flicks her tablet menus to run a tracking software program to the signal's source) But that's…that's back at Alberts' lab…

Ken: Impossible. I was just there and I didn't see a sign of anybody.

Gunpei: Could be trap. The cat man waiting to get us back down there and finish us off.

Ami: Well, if there's even the smallest chance that there could be a survivor from the attack we have to trust this real and rescue them. Maybe learn what was going on at the lab.

Ken: (standing quickly) That's right let's-

Ami puts her hand in his chest and pushes him back down.

Ami: Oh no, you aren't letting anywhere until that arm heals, hot shot. Gunpei, Dan?

Gunpei nods to Dan.

Gunpei: We're up.

Dan: But can't we be down for twenty minutes first…?

***

Phatex hovers above ImagiTech tapping her scythe carefully against her shoulder.

Phantex: They are taking longer than expected. I am disappointed.

A flurry of black feathers descending on the roof catches her eye and she floats down to greet the emerging winged Vice Lord, even in day light his form cloaked in distorted shadow.

?: Progress.

Phantex: Jagstalker had bested the Riders but he nearly overloaded his systems using two at once. The process is nearing perfection save for one piece that soon will be ours.

?: Excellent, I await the final status report.

Phantex: I will deliver it in the skull of a Rider.

?: I hope not that blasted girl. We would want not to upset Gukkedon. But tell me, why did you take the bodies of the humans from this lab?

Phantex: I find the human anatomy…fascinating. I wish to study it closer for understanding. And my familiar so provided for me many serviceable specimens.

?: And cleaning the lab?

Phantx: No reason to leave a perfectly usable lab filthy.

?: Valid point. You know where the item is, yes?

Phantex: Of course I do, the human hides nothing from my eyes.

?: Why not take it and end this.

Phantex: My familiars do enjoy the hunt and so rarely get to play…

***

Gunpei and Dan return to ImagiTech to find all signs of the previous battle gone save for a hole in the wall.

Dan: Somebody's a neat freak…

Gunpei: Eyes sharp, we don't know what to expect.

The two tread carefully into the dark labs.

Dan: (cupping his hands to his mouth) Hello? Any one hiding from freaky monsters still in here?

Gunpei waves his hand at Dan as he goes into a hallway.

Gunpei: Will you shut up and try to preserve some element of surprise?

Dan: Eh, surprises aren't worth it unless there's cake.

Dan takes a few slow struts before stopping in front of the nearest table and peers under it.

Dan: Hello? Anyone home?

Jagstalker: (from behind) No one here but us cats.

Jagstalker leaps for Dan, but without turning around or looking Dan twirls on his back heels out of the way and the cat man crashes head first into a group of tables. Dan stretches his arms as he turns to face the Viron.

Dan: You need to wear a collar with a little bell on it, dude.

The Viron rakes his across the ground.

Jagstalker: You're fast, human.

Dan: Who? Me? Naah.

Having come running at the sound of the crash, Gunpei skids to a stop next to Dan.

Gunpei: Can't leave you alone for a second, I see.

Dan: All the pussys want some of my action.

Gunpei: That was terrible.

Dan: Best I could do since you guys aren't letting me sleep today…

Gunpei: You'll get a catnap later.

Dan: Haha, nice one.

Jagstalker: Welcome to your doom, Riders.

Gunpei: (sizing up Dan out the side of his eye) You got my back this time?

Dan: You can trust me, we're partners.

Dan and Gunpei pull out driver controllers.

Scope Driver: Player 3, get ready for the next mission!

Faust Driver: Player 4, are you okay?!

Gunpei: HENSHIN!

Dan: Henshin, I guess.

In a flash of gridlines and pixels, Dan and Gunpei transform into Scope and Faust.

Both Drivers: GAME START: SCOPE! FAUST!

Kamen Rider Scope flicks a tokenroid the air and transform into bull's-eye before he catches it and inserts it into his driver.

Scope Driver: ACCESSORY: SNIPEFIRE

Scope: Bang, (swinging the Snipefire off his back and aiming at Jagstalker) you're next.

Scope cocks the weapon twice.

Snipefire: Shot Mode.

The center of the Snipefire pops out exposing a metal bar at the center. The sight folds into the side and the barrel retracts into the gun to be replaced by a larger barrel. Scope fires; the front part of the gun churning like a cylinder against the newly exposed metal bar before snapping back into place.

Jagstalker leaps out of the way, but Scope fires again and again. The buck shots taking out chucks of a tables, chairs, and monitors. Jagstalker jerks as a spread nicks him in the shoulder. He growls and tosses a gray cartridge toward the Riders that shatters into a platoon of Bytes.

Jagstalker hisses and runs for the open hole in the wall on all fours as Scope rushes behind firing shots into the chests of Bytes as he passes.

Scope: You mop up the small fries; I'm going after the fat catfish.

Faust: Say guys, can't we talk this out?

A Byte swipes at him and he steps back.

Faust: Suppose not…

Another Byte takes a swing at him but Faust moves with the flow of the punch out of the range. A third jumps him from behind, teeth bared, and Faust guides him with his palm into the first Byte.

Faust: Come on, wouldn't you rather eat nachos and watch a movie instead?

Two more charge forward kicking and punching, but the Rider side steps between each strike until he catches a stray leg from a Byte and shoves it into its comrade.

A group surrounds him, their mouths crackling with electricity.

Faust: That's ne-(something on the floor catches his eye) HEY!

Faust bends down as the Byes unleash bolts of energy from their mouths that strike each other with deadly accuracy, but leaving Faust untouched. The Bytes crumble into smoldering blacken piles and Faust rises with a shiny tokenroid in hand.

Faust: Never seen this model before. Okay, let's (looking to the downed Bytes) Oh…Nevermind then. Go me.

Female Voice: Hey, hey listen! Over here!

Faust looks to the direction of the voice.

Faust: Where are you?

Female Voice: Over here! Quick! Hurry!

Faust palms the tokenroid and follows the sound of the voice toward the back of the lab.

***

Outside...

Jagstalker narrowly avoids his leg being taken out mid jump as Scope fires again with the Snipefire in Shot Mode.

Jagstalker: You use the weapons of a coward…

Scope: And you jump like a bitch. (cocking the Snipefire once)

Snipefire: Assault Mode.

The weapon shifts into Assault Mode configuration and Scope braces his arm against his side and strays the area with a barrage of gunfire.

The first clean hit goes straight through Jagstalker's leg bringing him to ground level and Scope runs foward as each bullet plows into and through the Viron forcing it back into a wall. When Scope nears the cyber cat he removes his driver from his belt with his free hand and it converts into a short sword.

Scope Driver: Sword Mode.

Scope presses the blade of the driver against the cat's neck before ripping it out. The Viron hisses in agony as sparks and green ooze scatter against the wall. Jagstalker holds the open wound and slumps to the ground.

Jagstalker: C-curse you, Kamen Rider.

Scope: They say that a lot too.

Scope shifts his driver back into a controller and places it into his belt. He cocks the Snipefire four times returning the weapon to its default sniper rifle configuration.

Scope: Now I end this.

Scope enters Forward, Forward, Down, X into his driver controller.

Scope Driver: SCOPE: SUPER COMBO!

The driver sends a charge that travels through Scope's armor and into the Snipefire. He levels the pulsating rifle, point blank, at Jagstalker's head.

Scope: RIDER…

As Scope steadies himself to pull a trigger a roar like thunder shakes the ground and the side of a brick wall shatters like glass as a massive armored and horned form charges straight for him.

Scope jerks and levels his weapon to aim at the charging mass of gray, but Jagstalker catches his second wind , pounces up, knocking the Snipefire from Scope's hands, and grabs hold of the Rider from behind.

The cat man licks his lips and purrs into the Rider's ear.

Jagstalker: My brother must've gotten bored waiting his turn; won't you amuse him?

The new Viron's eyes glow red as it stomps and fumes like mad bull and continues to charge forward, horn out and aimed right at Scope's eyes…

**Do You Wish to Continue? [Y/N]**

_Julie: What does it even mean to be a Kamen Rider?_

_Ken: He's upgraded himself!_

_Dan: He's taken her! _

_Scope, Faust Drivers: DOUBLE COMBO FINISH! _

_Next Time: The Unseen Hands!_


End file.
